The Duelist Initiative
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: YGO Avengers rewrite. When the Ceremonial Duel ended they thought everything was back to normal. They could all go back to living their lives with no enemies in their world. Never did they suspect that a threat would arise from another world altogether. Now they must band together to defeat the evil whether they want to or not. Yami/Tea, Seto/Kisara, and other pairings.
1. Dawn of the Future

**I DO NOT OWN KAZUKI TAKAHASHI'S YUGIOH OR MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS**

**EDIT: Ryou has been added to this chapter. Wow, it's been ages :D! I'm finally here with the promised YGO Avengers story! Unlike other rewrites, this is going to be a somewhat CANON alternate ending of the series. This is what happens in my version of Yami staying rather than going on to the afterlife. Therefore, it is set in the original Yugioh world. It still heavily follows the Avengers plot though. This first chapter is kind of a prologue to the movie (it's not based on events in the movie; it just sets up the scene). Sorry about the cover being cut off...stupid image manager messed it up XD.  
**

**Captain America: Yami**

**Thor: Marik Ishtar**

**Nick Fury: Ishizu Ishtar**

**Agent Hill: Yugi Mutou, Tristan Taylor, and possibly Tea Gardner share this role**

**Hawkeye: Joey Wheeler**

**Black Widow: Mai Valentine**

**Coulson: Odion (I'm not killing him off)**

**Bruce Banner: Yami Bakura (it'll make sense when I get to him)**

**Tony Stark: Seto Kaiba**

**Pepper Potts: Kisara (a modern version of her)**

**Selvig: Solomon Mutou**

**Loki: Yami Marik  
**

**The Jitari leader: Anubis (his wife also helps…yes, Anubis has a wife according to mythology)**

**The pairings in this story are Yami/Tea, Joey/Mai, Kaiba/modern day Kisara, and mentions of Yugi/Rebecca, Tristan/Miho, and Ryou/ Serenity. The Ryou/Serenity mention is for you if you're reading this, Sailorblaze :D! **

**I want to give special thanks and dedication to Aqua girl 007, Sailorblaze, Sunrise Phoenix, and Supersonic22 for all the help and support they've given me with this story. You guys rock :D! And Supersonic22, I have not forgotten about your cameo ;). Also, thank you to Coka Cookie Cola, 101ghettogirl, and anyone else who has so strongly supported my Revolutionshipping fics. You are all awesome :D!  
**

**Quick heads-up: This is a major Yami/Tea chapter. Anyways, after that loooooooong note, I hope you enjoy :D!**

**XXX**

_Light surrounds like a velvet vice…warm and soft on battle-weary skin_

_Memories flow through a young yet millennia-old mind…twisting and turning like a river._

_The world is like Yin and Yang…smiling, joyous faces ahead and weeping, sorrowful ones behind._

_Ahead lies wonders unknown…behind rests familiar reality…_

His blood-colored eyes fluttered open. Glancing down at his hands, he saw their hue distorted, wavering between a gothic pale shade and a coffee-like swarthiness. Atop his head, he felt shifting weight. One moment, he felt only the natural sensation of his crimson, ebony, and golden shock of hair. The next, he sensed the heaviness of a golden crown. His clothes too were like a flickering candle. They morphed back and forth between a black tank top, dark jeans, and studded buckles and the stately attire of an Egyptian Pharaoh.

One step. That was all it would take to solidify his form. Yet, Atem simply could not force his foot to move forward. Nor did he have the confidence to draw it back.

The young Pharaoh's heart fluttered. His chest rose up and down with labored breathing, as if he had just run across a vast desert. He still had not taken a step. Fingers curling into fists, he lifted his gaze to the multitude standing several yards away from him.

Most of them were his friends, a few his family. Mana, Mahad, Isis, Karim, Seto, Shadah, his mother…they all stared after him with gentle, welcoming faces. Atem swallowed hard as he looked at them. Then, one of his loved ones came to stand directly before him, light exuding from his robed form.

Feeling his heart wrench, Atem gazed into that dusky face. He took in the strong build of the man's jaw, the creases brought by age and wisdom, his familiar graying beard, his gentle eyes of a light onyx. How many times he had stood, wavering beneath that powerful yet kind gaze, Atem could not remember. He hung his head low.

The man's voice, deep and full of warmth, reached his ears. "My son…" he said. "…what troubles you?"

Atem's ruby eyes bore into the cream and golden hem of his father's robe. When he spoke, his normally commanding voice was barely audible. "Father…I…I cannot…"

He felt rather than saw Aknamkanon's tenderly scrutinizing expression. "You cannot, child? Cannot what?"

The Pharaoh actually felt himself shaking slightly. It was inconceivable. Having come all this way, having fought so hard for this moment—how could he possibly be plagued by the thoughts and feelings that now waged war within the very core of his being?

He gritted his teeth. No matter how difficult, he had to do this. He had to be valiant or he might pay for it for all eternity. Everlasting happiness would turn to perpetual damnation if he did not say what had to be said. Taking a deep breath, Atem forced himself to meet the former king's eyes.

"Father…you know that I love each and every one of you. But…I cannot do this. I cannot join you just yet."

Aknamkanon studied him with those tranquil, piercing eyes. "Why is this so?"

Atem glanced back over his shoulder to the stone doorway that had yet to close. He could just barely make out the silhouettes of his friends beyond the light.

"Five thousand years ago, I gave up my life to save the world," he murmured. "I was awakened in the twenty-first century from an interminable slumber…and I built a new life. I built new friendships. A few of them became more than mere friendships…"

The Pharaoh cast his eyes downward, thinking of Yugi who had become a brother to him and Solomon who had been like his own grandfather. Most of all, however, he remembered her. Those sparkling sapphire eyes…that silky chocolate hair…ivory skin on a graceful dancer's form…

"Tea…" the name passed unheeded from his lips. He couldn't get the expression on her face when he had walked through that doorway out of his head. She had looked grief-stricken, her face streaked with tears. She had even tried to go after him but Joey had stopped her.

Atem turned back to the man before him. Aknamkanon's expression was sphinx-like, revealing neither acceptance nor disapproval of his words. "Attentive" was the only term that could solidly describe his features.

The Pharaoh swallowed against the dryness of his throat, saying, "I want to stay with them, Father. I do not wish to lose that which I have built in that world. I…I-I am not ready to die. Please understand…"

A note of desperation entered his voice. Before he could continue with his plea, however, a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up at his father with an uncharacteristically vulnerable shadow in his eyes. Aknamkanon gave the gentlest of smiles.

"If that is what you wish, my boy…then that is how it shall be," he said. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

Stunned, Atem gawked at him. "You…you are not angry?"

Aknamkanon gave a look that was almost a smirk. "You sacrificed everything to rescue mankind, Atem," he said, chuckling. "I think you are entitled to one small token of indulgence."

For the first time since he had entered the supernatural light, Atem felt a smile grow on his face. He took the man's hand from his shoulder and squeezed it in both of his. "Thank you, Father. I shall come to you one day…"

"…and we shall be waiting. Until then, you have my blessing, child."

Atem's smile grew. Glancing over his shoulder, Aknamkanon added, "There is one who would go with you…"

"Hm?" Atem cocked a brow at him. "Who?"

The old king stretched his hand back toward the throng of people. In response, they parted like a river. A single young man emerged and came forward. He stood at the man's side, looking cowed and more than a little uncomfortable.

Atem stared at him in confusion. The Egyptian youth was around his age, perhaps a few years older. He wore white pants, sandals, and a red cloak-like affair that revealed his strife-toned chest. His eyes were a silvery blue, his cheek marred by a jagged scar. A mane of shaggy white hair hung down to his shoulders.

"Bakura?" Atem breathed in bewilderment.

The thief king's feet shuffled nervously. "Not my original name but…I suppose everyone is used to it by now," he replied in a voice that was the same as his usual one, only devoid of malice.

Then, Bakura's eyes flicked up toward his. In that instant, all words of denial died on the Pharaoh's lips. This was Bakura…and yet it was not. The dark Bakura he had known had been influenced by Zorc. He had been driven by that malevolent, cruel demon of the Shadow Realm. This youth…this was the one they had seen relinquished from Zorc's control. This was the young man who had cried out desperately for help when his body turned to sand…the poor child who had survived the massacre at Kul Elna.

Atem studied his face. "You wish to come with me?"

Bakura looked at him with those uncertain, pain-hardened eyes. He swallowed visibly before saying, "I was…used…possessed by that hell-being," he muttered. "I would like a chance to make things right. I know I do not deserve it, but…"

Atem reached out and clasped the thief's shoulder. Bakura actually flinched, throwing him a startled, cold look. The poor youth…he was like an animal that had been abused all its life, jumpy at everything and trusting nothing.

"It was not your fault," he smiled gently. "Zorc was responsible for those crimes. Not you."

"That is not entirely true," Bakura smirked mirthlessly. "I was quite aware of what was happening most of the time. I just…failed to stop it." He placed a hand atop his chest, his nails digging into the skin. "I cannot guarantee that all of the darkness is gone from my soul….but I would like to believe that I can try to be good."

The Pharaoh studied his face for a long moment. Yes, he could still see the old Yami Bakura in that visage. The stiffness he had exuded before was still present. Now, however…there was hope of change in his soul. His eyes were sincere, no matter how darkened.

Atem looked at the faces of his ancient friends. They were all complacent, smiling at him encouragingly. He looked at his father. Aknamkanon gave a single nod. Finally, he looked back at Bakura.

"Very well. You shall have a chance to prove it," he said and clasped the thief's hand.

With a strong tug, he pulled both of them out of the world of light.

For a moment, everything spun wildly. Dizziness racked Atem's vision as the blinding glow was wrenched from his surroundings. He heard the great stone doorway slam shut, felt millennia-old dust and sand fly into his face. He coughed and heard the former thief doing the same beside him.

The Pharaoh kept his eyes shut for several long moments, letting the world gradually return to normalcy around him. Humid, cavernous air enveloped his thin form. He felt a rapid pounding against his sternum. It took him a moment to recognize the sensation as his heartbeat—his mortal, human heartbeat. He was back in his own body in the world of the living.

Relief flooded through him like the cool embrace of the Nile on a sizzling Egyptian day. He was back…he was no longer a wandering spirit…he was alive. Finally, Atem let his scarlet eyes ease open.

They had arrived back in the stony chamber in which he and Yugi had performed the Ceremonial Duel. Bakura was standing a few feet away from him, shaking the sand from his lengthy, snow-colored hair. He had reverted back to the form he took whenever he possessed Ryou—thin figure, ghostly pallid skin, intense chocolate eyes, and a black trench coat over grey jeans and a blue and white striped t-shirt. Now, however, he was devoid of all blatant malice. Even so, there was something…something of a shadow pricking at Atem's senses.

Before he could further scrutinize it, his thoughts were interrupted by Yugi's high-pitched cry.

"Ph…Pharaoh!"

The term was spoken in a tone that was half way between an exclamation and a question. A smile crept onto Atem's features. He turned to gaze upon his friends.

Yugi was gawking at him, his violet eyes wide with shock. Joey and Tristan blinked at him in utter confusion. Both of their chestnut eyes were still a bit red from previous displays of emotion. Seto Kaiba leaned against one of the chamber's support pillars, his long white coat barely disturbed by the dust around him. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows arched in a Kaiba-ish expression of surprise and suspicion.

Huddled a few feet away from the main group was the Ishtar family. Ishizu held the Pharaoh with her normally wise, currently befuddled gaze. Her dusky fingers ghosted lightly over her throat, seeming to forget that the Millennium Necklace was no longer there to give her answers. Standing next to her, Marik looked just as surprised, his lips twitching as if he were not sure whether to smile or to frown. Odion took residence behind his younger siblings. His face was indifferent and complacent, patiently waiting to discover what was happening rather than guessing at incorrect explanations.

No one said anything. A few of them opened and closed their mouths, as if wanting to speak but unable to do so. Atem did not blame them. After all, they had only moments ago said goodbye, never to meet again. Perhaps they thought he was a mirage brought on by the desert heat.

Stepping to the edge of the platform on which he and Yugi had dueled, Atem faced all of them. He locked eyes with each individual…all except one because he did not have the courage to meet that entrancing gaze just yet. First, he had to prove to himself as well as everyone else that this was not an illusion.

"My friends…" said he, talking to everyone and yet no one in particular. "…I am thankful to have my memory returned to me. It is gratifying to know exactly who I am…who I was after so many years of ambiguity." He dropped his gaze, thinking hard about his next words. "However…I gave up that life five millennia ago. I renounced all of it and none of it remained when I was brought back into the world. But…I built a new life with you, all of you. And I've found that, after giving up so much…I'd like to be selfish this one time." A small smile played on his lips. "I wish to stay with you. Is that all right?"

Everyone stared somewhat stupidly for several heart-stopping minutes. Atem actually found himself holding his breath. Some irrational, unlikely fear that they would reject him danced across his fluttering heart.

After several heartbeats of unbreakable silence, the entire group responded, all at the same time. The result was unanimous.

"YES!"

Laughing and crying, grinning and chattering, his friends ran to him. The Pharaoh chuckled as Yugi hugged him. Joey and Tristan took turns clapping him on the back. Kaiba stayed against his pillar, giving his usual half-smile. The Ishtars gave the rejoicing friends some space, all of them looking surprised but complacent by the change of events.

Separating from the excited throng, Joey's attention seemed to be caught by something behind Atem. His eyes flared and then narrowed.

"Hey! Looks like ya got a hitchhiker, Pharaoh!" he shouted and started to lunge.

Atem's eyes widened. He knew without looking what, or rather, who, the blonde youth had seen. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Joey by the shoulders, restraining him.

"No, Joey, it's all right," he tried to calm him down.

Joey was not listening. "Why I oughta…wait 'till I get my hands on…teach him to slither back where he's not wanted…!"

The hot-headed duelist continued muttering half-coherent threats. Yugi was preoccupied keeping Tristan back while the others gawked, looking worried and astonished. Bakura stood his ground. His face was indifferent but his body was stressfully tense. Finally, Atem had to raise his voice.

"Joey! Tristan! I brought him back with me! He is supposed to be here!"

All time seemed to freeze. Flabbergasted faces turned to behold their Pharaoh. Joey stopped moving, paralyzed on the spot. Tristan was in a similar position while Yugi still clutched his forearms, glancing over his shoulder in shock at his ancient friend. Ryou was standing near the back of the room, his face nearly as white as his hair. His dark eyes were wide and he looked as if he might have collapsed if not for his grip on a support pillar.

Releasing his companion, Atem went to stand protectively in front of the ex-tomb robber. Though his expressionless face concealed it, Atem could feel the anxiety radiating from Bakura's form. It was clear by his sheepish expression when they had exited the supernatural world that he had not been expecting a warm welcome. Even so, that did not make this situation any less stressful.

Atem explained, "You were not present during my battle in the chamber at Kul Elna. Therefore, you did not see what I saw. You see, the thief king Bakura was possessed by Zorc, similar to the manner in which Marik's dark side overtook him. Though he was aware of much that was happening, he could do little to prevent it." He gestured to the youth behind him. "This, my friends, is the villager of Kul Elna who was cursed to harbor Zorc's presence for all those millennia."

The looks of wonder were transferred from the Pharaoh to the thief. He could feel Bakura's eyes on the back of his head, clearly taken aback that the one who had once been his enemy was so quick to defend him. But Atem understood. After the Battle City fiasco, he was quite aware that good people could turn dark. That darkness could then overtake them and, no matter how hard they struggled, they could not get back to the light. He also knew what it was like to be the dark force taking over the weaker one. More than once, he was ashamed to think that he had seized control of Yugi without the boy's consent.

Therefore, resenting this youth would have been unreasonable. He had lost everything and everyone in the Kul Elna slaughter, leaving him more than a bit vulnerable for such forces of shadow to ruin his life. In his case…there had been no family, no friends to pull him out of the dark pit once he had fallen into it.

At last, the uncomfortable silence was broken. Folding his arms over his chest, Joey remarked, "I'm not sure about this, Atem. How do ya know he's not just fakin' like he wants to turn over a new leaf? I'm sure Ryou's thinkin' the exact same thing!"

Ryou neither affirmed nor denied this. He did, however, look down at the floor with obvious conflict on his pale features. It was clear that he understood how being controlled could affect a person...but it was difficult.

"Aknamkanon himself assured me that he was indeed a different person," Atem firmly retorted.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "Your father…"

Atem nodded. "I trust his judgment. Besides, if Zorc were still present, I would be able to sense him."

He did not add that he did feel a twinge of something dark. He suspected that it was simply the buildup of anger and hurt within Bakura. He decided against throwing out any more doubts to the already skeptical group.

"He killed a bunch of people…" Tristan muttered, eyes downcast.

"…So did I."

All eyes snapped back to the one who had spoken. Ishizu and Odion were both studying their younger sibling, who had stepped forward. Marik's silvery amethyst eyes were firm and fervid.

"I murdered my own father when I was under the control of my dark side," he said, gazing somberly upon each doubtful face. "Bakura's actions under the influence of Zorc are no worse than that."

Joey and Tristan both cast their eyes downward. Yugi surveyed Atem's face, as if trying to read his mind, though they were no longer connected. After what seemed like an eternity of silence…Bakura finally spoke.

"I do not expect you to give me your trust or even your forgiveness…especially yours, Ryou," he glanced at his former host who chewed his lip in response. He then hung his head low and let his bangs fall over his dark eyes. "…I am merely asking for a second chance…to live my life the way I should."

A few glances were exchanged. Atem could practically feel the gears in everyone's brains turning as they mulled things over. Yugi, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion appeared open to the idea. Joey and Tristan were still dubious.

All of a sudden, Seto gave a loud grunt and pushed away from the pillar. Atem shot him a look, frowning. With a look of borderline derision, the dragon duelist made his way toward the staircase leading out of the cavern. He halted at its base, glancing over his shoulders.

"Look, I could care less about your little moral dilemma," he announced, his voice sounding serious. "But if it helps bring an early end to this dweeb debate, take some free advice. After all your speeches about friendship and forgiveness and other such nonsense, you'll be a bunch of hypocrites if you don't give this guy the benefit of the doubt." His eyes narrowed. "Again, I really don't care what you do, but I am not averse to saying what I think. See ya."

For a split second, he looked at Bakura. Then, he smirked and was gone up the stairs.

Atem fiddled with one of the metal bracelets on his wrist as an even more awkward silence fell upon the room. He certainly had not expected Kaiba, of all people, to put his two cents worth into the issue at hand. Furthermore, the wealthy youth had a valid point. It would be hypocritical if they made a show in the past of forgiveness but refused to give Bakura a chance.

As if reading the Pharaoh's thoughts, Tristan mumbled, "Much as I hate to admit it, rich boy's got a point. Besides, we've all done some pretty lousy stuff we're not proud of. You included…" he socked Joey in the arm.

Joey glared at his friend, rubbing at his arm. Nevertheless, he grudgingly conceded, "Yeah, I guess so…"

Yugi turned to thoughtfully regard Bakura. Then, with a small smile, he faced his friends. "All right then. All in favor?"

Joey and Tristan nodded.

"As long as he doesn't have to live with me..." Ryou muttered, looking sheepish. "New leaf or no new leaf, I think we are in dire need of some time apart."

Atem smiled and the Ishtar's quietly voiced the affirmative. Last, but certainly not least…Atem heard the voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"I think that second chances are in order," Tea responded, softly but firmly.

Pulse throbbing, the Pharaoh slowly turned…and gazed upon her beautiful features. The girl was standing a few yards away from the Ishtars, her sapphire eyes sparkling and her ivory skin still streaked with tears. This time, however, she was smiling. She was so impossibly lovely. Her chocolate hair looked even darker than usual in the shadowed room. She wore a black tank top and a red skirt that hit just above her knees, showing off her gazelle-like dancer's legs. What really made Atem's palms go sweaty, however…was the way she was looking at him.

There was an intense elation in her gaze, like someone who had witness a loved one heal after being dangerously close to death. In a way, that was indeed what had happened. Aside from that, there was also the manner in which the girl had phrased her statement. "Second chances are in order"…not "Bakura deserves a second chance" or even "He deserves a second chance." The way she had said it made it sound like she wasn't just talking about Bakura.

Atem kept his blood-hued eyes locked with her oceanic ones, feeling paralyzed. Distantly, he heard Marik informing Bakura that he and his family would assist him with starting his new life. He barely absorbed Joey and Tristan's argument over where he himself would be living.

"The Pharaoh should room with me!" the blonde thumped his chest proudly. "We'll have awesome duels every night and I'll get to be as good as Yugi!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "As if he wants to live in that rampant chaos you call 'your room'…"

"Oh, like is much better, wise guy?"

"At least I throw away my pizza boxes when I'm done with 'em!"

The two began their usual routine of punches and headlocks. Sighing, Tea moved forward to separate them and the magical contact between her and the Pharaoh was broken. She gave him a heart-stopping smile before turning to smack Joey upside the head. Atem blinked, feeling the blood rush to his face. He turned to look at Yugi, who was surveying Bakura and Marik's conversation with curiosity.

"If I may, it looks as though I will be intruding in your home once more," Atem murmured.

Grinning widely, Yugi turned to him. "It's no intrusion if you're family…which you are, brother."

"Thank you," Atem squeezed his shoulder. "You have done so much for me…perhaps I will be able to repay you one day."

Yugi waved a hand. "After everything that's happened, I'd say we're even by now. Anyways, we can talk about your living arrangements later. For now…" a mischievous light entered his eyes and he turned to look back toward Joey and Tristan. "…I think you have some unfinished business to attend to."

Frowning in confusion, the Egyptian duelist followed his gaze. His heart skittered all over again when he saw that the boy was looking at Tea. She now stood between the two warring friends, her eyes aglow with fierce blue fire. In spite of her fighting expression…Atem could see her striving to hold back her usual cheery smile.

Seeing that, he felt his heart grew warm with a heat unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His eyes burned with a fire even more intense than the one contained in hers.

XXX

The land spread out before him was like something out of a fairytale. Garnet and gold light painted everything it touched, making the rolling dunes of sand look like an ocean of amber. The thousand-year-old ruins stood like great sand castles, dotted along the desert. Sparkling like a priceless jewel, the Nile River was a cool, refreshing expanse of blue contrasted against the natural hues of Egypt.

Standing atop a tall, ancient structure, the Pharaoh gazed upon his land with soft, reminiscing eyes. This was the place he had once ruled. All of it had been his to command and his to protect. Now, however, those days were over. He had a new life to start living.

As if to remind him of this, familiar laughter sounded below him. His ruby eyes snapped toward the sound. In the sandy valley below, his companions were entertaining themselves among other shorter bits of stone and ruined buildings. Joey was chasing Tristan among the primordial architecture, still absorbed in their previous argument or engaged in a new one, Atem was not sure. Yugi was snapping photographs with a digital camera, both of the ruins and of his bickering friends. Laughing as he did so, he seemed to be radiating a glow and confidence that had not been present in him before.

Seeing this, Atem smiled. He then sighted the rest of his comrades resting near a dusty wall. Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and Bakura were all conversing with serious yet smiling expressions. Ryou stood nearby, listening to their conversation. They were probably discussing how to approach the former thief's future. Atem had little doubt that they would take care of him. More than anyone, Marik understood what the young man had endured. But then…there was the matter of Seto.

The Pharaoh gave the entire area a quick scan. The KaibaCorp president was no where to be seen. It still stunned him that Seto had been so willing to defend Bakura. Seto did very little that was not in his own interest. He wished that the brunet youth were present so that he could question him…

On the subject of missing companions, Atem noticed that Tea was not among the others either. He studied the landscape more quickly, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Where had she gone? Why was she not down there? He braced his hands on the crumbling wall in front of him, leaning forward in hopes of spying her.

"Sorry if you wanted to be alone…" a voice suddenly spoke from behind him. "…but after nearly losing you forever, I don't want to let you out of my sight."

Startled, the Egyptian seventeen-year-old whipped around. Standing there, hair dancing on the cool evening air, was precisely the girl for whom he had been looking. She stood several feet behind him, hands on her hips, peach lips curled into a playful smile.

Face hot with embarrassment, Atem gave a shaky smile back. He suddenly felt stupid for being worried. What could she do after all? She didn't have a private jet she could hop on and fly to New York or some other far away place. Thinking about what she had just said, Atem supposed that he felt the same way she did.

"No," he said with the utmost sincerity. "I do not wish to be alone. I was just…thinking."

Tea came to stand beside him. In his own body, he noticed that he was a few inches taller than she was in his own body. Atem's insides flip-flopped. He felt electrified by her close proximity…could almost smell the apricot scent of her shampoo. He had been this close, if not closer to her before and had not had this reaction. It was incredible how almost losing a person could awaken a desire one was not fully aware they harbored.

Tea turned those bewitchingly blue eyes upon him. "What were you thinking about?"

The Pharaoh chuckled, not exactly sure what to say to that. His mind was practically numb at the moment. So much had happened…so many new factors had come along with this new chance in his new life.

He answered, "Nothing in particular…and yet everything."

The dancer searched his eyes, as if she could see straight down to his soul. It was a look for which Atem had become known…he had never imagined receiving it himself. Finally, she smiled and shook her head.

"You've always been one for giving riddles…" she murmured.

"And you are not half bad at figuring them out," he replied, smiling coyly.

Laughing, Tea turned toward the horizon. Amber light shone on her face, making her hair glow and her eyes glitter. She twisted her hands as she pondered his cryptic statement.

"Mmm…does that mean that you're thinking about the future?"

"Very astute," he closed his eyes as the breeze blew aside his blonde bangs. "…all of the things I need to do…"

The girl was quiet for several moments. She bowed her head slightly, letting her hair conceal her features. Then…

"…What about the things you want to do?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Slowly, Tea's eyes locked on his. There was something powerful buried deep within her gaze…something that made his pulse race and his body feel like it was on fire.

"You got Yugi's grandpa back because you needed to," she said. "You fought your way through Noah's virtual prison because it had to be done. You defeated Marik's dark side because it was the right thing to do. You stopped the Great Leviathan because the world was depending on you. You went back in time and kept Zorc from changing the past so that this planet could have a future." Her eyes burned with fervent passion as she faced him fully. "You've done so many things because they needed to be done…you deserve to do something because you want to do it for a change."

As if pulled by some unseen force, the Pharaoh found himself drawing closer to her. His eyes were frozen on hers and he felt as though the blood had stopped pumping through his veins. Was it possible? Could she see the intense longing within his soul that he had repressed for so long? Was she implying what he thought she was?

"Please…" the brunette whispered, taking both of his hands in her own. "…if you won't do it because you want to…then do it because I do, Atem."

Her fingers squeezed his tightly. For that moment, it seemed as if the world around them had completely vanished. Their friends could have been gawking and pointing at them by now, but Atem did not care. In his mind…he and Tea were the only ones present in the universe.

For so long, he had denied himself this thing that he deeply desired. During that time, it had not been possible for him to obtain it because his body had not been his own. Furthermore, he had thought that pursuing his desire would harm Yugi. But he sensed some blossoming feelings between Yugi and Rebecca…so perhaps that was not a factor after all…

Even if it had been, at that moment, the Pharaoh found he gave little heed. He had sacrificed much on his journey. To be granted this deep-rooted wish meant more to him than the world.

Separating his hands from Tea's, he cupped her face gently between his hands. "Just one thing…" he murmured, staring nearly down into her soul.

Tea regarded him through half-lidded eyes. "What's that?"

He drew her closer, as close as physically possible. "Call me Yami. Atem was the king who gave up his life. Yami…is the man who got his life back."

Tea beamed up at him, seeming to glow from the inside. She started to say the name…but he closed her mouth with a searing kiss. Her arms wound around his shoulders, the ones that were finally his own rather than shared. His arms snaked their way around her slender waist. They clutched each other tightly, as if by doing so they could become one.

There might have been an exuberant shout or two from the people below, but Yami had no idea. He was lost in a sea of peach-scented warmth and luminescent affection that completed his heart of half-darkness with its blinding light. He felt as thought whatever heaven he had nearly stepped into had paled in comparison to the one he had discovered in her embrace.

Only for the mortal need of oxygen did the two separate. Even then, they stayed in each other's arms, relishing that which had been denied to them for far too long.

Pressing his forehead to the girl's, Yami felt her long black eyelashes brush against his own. She breathed the three words he had wanted to desperately to hear and a smile graced his lips.

"I love you."

In spite of what the others might say, his second chance had not been granted when he had stepped back out of the portal to the afterlife. It had started at the exact moment when his most ardent yearning had been satisfied.

This was the start of his new life. This was the dawn…of a new adventure.

**XXX**

**Whew…chapter one is done! I actually have it done up to chapter four but I'm not going to rush through this story. Updates will probably be once a week. I'm going to be really busy for the rest of this summer/fall so I promise I'll get the chapters out as fast as possible. Anyways, I hope you liked and please, please review :D! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	2. Darkness of the Past

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Whazzup :)? I'm so happy to have gotten so many wonderful reviews! Also, I made a really airheaded mistake in the first chapter and forgot to put Ryou in the Ceremonial Duel scene -_-. I've gone back and added him so, if you want, you can check out his reaction to seeing his Yami. Thank you sooooooooo much to Lioutenant Flame for pointing this out to me :).**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D! **

**Bakura: *tugs teasingly at Rose's hair* We're doing fine, just busy, busy, busy!**

**BlackRose: *laughs* Yup :3!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Awwww, thank you soooo much :)!**

**BlackroSeAmy: Heehee, thank you :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! Yeah, I figured everyone would be a bit freaked out at the prospect of their once mortal enemy coming back after they FINALLY defeated him lol.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :)! I thought he fit the role/personality pretty well ;).**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks :D! OMG STAN LEE? I am sooo jealous haha :).**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Thanks :)! This is because Yami Marik is like an evil brother to good Marik (like Loki to Thor) and Yami is from the past like Captain America. It'll make sense once I get to those characters :).**

**Kender20: Heehee, thank you so much :3!**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks :D! Haha yup, I'm having fun writing it ;).**

**Shadowanime1: Thank you :)!**

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :D!**

**SuperSonic22: Thanks so much :D! Yeah, I saw the opportunity to make it a canon-ish story and couldn't resist :3.**

**Ash09: Thanks :D!**

**Melan Anime: Thanks :D!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you so much :)! OMG really? I honestly had no idea there was a difference in the spelling for male and females OO (facepalm). Thanks so much for telling me, I'll try to add that to the corrected version I do of chapter one :).**

**Lioutenant Flame: Thank you :D! And thanks soooo much for letting me know about that…I had a total, epic brain fail with Ryou in that XD. **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks so much :D!**

**XXX**

_Five years later…_

"Reprehensible of all outcomes! The fates DARE contrive to test my patience!"

The dark lord slammed his fists down in rage. A booming crash resounded throughout the chamber. The long table before him, composed of some ebony marble material, cracked at the rough contact. He sat back in his throne-like chair made of the bones of wicked men, seething palpably.

Inky blackness and an eerie silvery mist flowed in the void of a world. Even so, it did not take one with infrared goggles to see the reactions of the others in Anubis's company. Perched in a chair several yards down the table, Ammit stirred restlessly. Saliva dripped from her jagged teeth and her impenetrable scales glistened, making her look as deadly as always. Even so, she was not beyond being cowed by the Lord of the Dead himself.

Seated across from the crocodile-like creature, Anubis's wife, Anput, gave him a cool stare. Folding her hands on the table, she remarked, "It has been years since he chose to stay in that world. Is it not a bit late to be getting upset about it now?"

Gazing upon her, Anubis saw himself reflected in her amber-colored eyes. Broad, muscled shoulders adorned by a shredded, dusky cape; the black-furred head of a jackal mounted on a bare human abdomen. He was the epitome of both power and lethality…yet he could not get the one thing he desired most.

A wolfish growl rumbled between his sharp teeth. Anput was unfazed. Nonchalantly, she reached over to the fruit bowl in the center of the table. She selected an apple-like fruit with deep purple, almost black skin.

Anubis studied his wife. She had the appearance of an Egyptian woman with long black hair, dark skin, and painted eyes. She wore a blackish-crimson sleeveless dress and golden armbands on her forearms. Crowning her head was a jackal headpiece. Its hide trailed down her back, forming a cape-like affair. Indeed, she was lovely in an undead, malevolent kind of way. She was also not at all affected by his tirade. Why would she be when she had heard several millennia's worth of them?

Eyes narrowing, Anubis conjured up the vision again. He saw the world of mortals, so bright as compared to his own underworld. More importantly however, he saw him…his sworn enemy, practically glowing in the arms of his love. Cursing, he banished the sight from his mind.

"It just sickens me…" Anubis hissed. "…that even after he has shamed the Lord of the Dead not once but TWICE… he is still crawling around on the earth with that deplorable grin plastered on his face…"

Calmly, Anput folded her hands on the table before her. Fixing him with those golden eyes, she asked, "Well, if it bothers you so much, why don't you do something about it?"

The dark ruler grasped the silver goblet resting before him. Shaking with anger, he took a labored sip of the wine within its concave. He squeezed it so tightly that the stem snapped in his grip.

"You know very well that I cannot enter that world without certain mystical items functioning as a gateway." He placed a clawed hand over his massive chest. "The Pyramid of Light is gone. The only other relics capable of opening a doorway from this world to that one are the seven Millennium Items and, in case you have not noticed, they are not currently located in the Underworld."

"Why don't you manipulate someone? Get them to retrieve the Items and open the portal for you?"

Anubis grunted, tossing aside his ruined goblet. The metal pieces clinked on the cold stone floor. "There is no one remaining in that world who would be sufficient for the job. Seto Kaiba has set aside his bitter grudge—Pegasus, Dartz, and Bakura were redeemed. Zorc has been obliterated and all others who stood in that cursed boy's way were sent to the Shadow Realm. There is NO ONE LEFT who would oppose the Pharaoh."

Anput's eyes gleamed. "No one in THAT world, you mean…" she murmured.

"Hm?" he shot her a sharp look. "What are you talking about?"

She regarded him, a crafty smile playing on her dark lips. "You may not have the energy to send someone as powerful as yourself to earth…but you do have the power to send someone who was ONCE mortal there. If there is no one adequate to serve your purpose on earth, than you should send a…herald of sorts."

Anubis felt his primal eyes widen. Even Ammit looked curious, blinking her reptilian eyes at the goddess in anticipation. Intrigued, he leaned forward. "And who exactly do you have in mind?"

Anput's smile widened. Turning her gaze toward an open space near Ammit, she waved a hand. A cloud of obsidian and purple smoke materialized on the spot. It swirled and writhed, crackling with silvery energy. Amid its intangible surface, a humanoid figure took shape.

Squinting, Anubis focused on the spot. His booted foot tapped an impatient rhythm on the floor as he waited for the smoke to clear. He could only make out a wildly spiked mane of hair and a male form. "Who is…?"

Finally, the mist cleared. Standing there, his wrists and ankles bound in iron chains, was a man around the Pharaoh's current age. He had dusky skin, painted eyes, and eyes of an insipid violet. Their color was further accentuated by a purple, tattered cape he wore over a ripped black tank top and dirty khaki pants. His hair was platinum blonde, a light color that greatly contrasted the wicked darkness swarming within his black soul.

Eyes narrowed, the iniquitous youth glanced between each of the other entities. A smirk twisted his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a deep, growling voice that was not entirely human.

Anubis studied the man…and a slow, horrid, malicious smile spread across his face, revealing his razor sharp canine teeth. Of course…this person was perfect. He was the only one of the Pharaoh's enemies left who harbored genuine, greed-driven hatred for him.

"Marik Ishtar's dark side," Anput addressed him, glancing sideways at her husband. "Lord Anubis has a proposition for you."

Yami Marik glared at her suspiciously before turning to look upon the dark ruler. He tilted his head up, staring down his nose at Anubis with a haughty expression. "And what might that be?"

Anubis sat back in his chair, resting his hands on either of its arms. He locked eyes with the scoundrel, too pleased with the new development to be irritated by his obvious lack of fear. His fingers drummed on the arms as he pondered how exactly to address the matter. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It is my understanding that you failed in your ambition to turn the world of mortals into your own realm of darkness—one where you would rule."

Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "You are staggeringly talented at pointing out the obvious," he shot back. "If I had succeeded, I would not be here, rotting in this hell."

"Then I take it you would not be averse to…a second chance of sorts…?"

The evil man's eyes snapped toward him. Distrust danced across his features, but there was a spark of interest. "Go on…" he said warily.

Anubis exchanged a sly glance with his wife. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip from her goblet, feigning disinterest.

Returning his attention to Yami Marik, the dark lord raised his hand. He conjured an illusion of seven golden spheres. With a flick of his wrist, he made them move in an orbiting motion. Their surfaces were smooth at first, but soon began writhing into diverse shapes.

Right as Yami Marik was waxing visibly irritated by the unnecessary show of magic, the shapes molded into their final forms. He froze at what he saw. Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scales Key…

"The Seven Millennium Items…" Anubis mused, resting his cheek on his hand and smiling in self-satisfaction. "Their power contains so much potential…some of which has never been realized."

Yami Marik folded his arms impatiently, ignoring the clinking chains attached to them. "Your point?"

"My point is that, as we saw after the Ceremonial Duel, the Items combined together have the ability to open portals to other dimensions. With such a power, one could transport an entire otherworldly army."

"And what purpose would that serve?"

Anubis steepled his fingers as he explained, "I desire nothing more than revenge against that thrice accursed pharaoh, who so pompously dwells in happiness at this very moment. I wish to do this by invading his world with my Army of the Dead. Helpless, he will watch the place he loves drown in darkness…his friends and loved ones snatched from him by my forces…" saliva dripped from his canine jaws at the prospect. "Unfortunately, I am unable to send myself in person. I can only either manipulate an enemy of the Pharaoh or send a mostly mortal herald. That is where you come in."

Interested as he might have been, Yami Marik was clearly intelligent enough to realize when he had the advantage in a situation. "What, pray tell, would I gain from such a venture?" the villain scoffed, examining his fingernails disinterestedly. It was obvious he knew that the Lord of the Dead needed him.

Ammit stirred restlessly in her seat. She eyed the man unblinkingly, letting her mouth hang open and reveal ghastly teeth. She was dying to devour Yami Marik's iniquitous soul. Under normal circumstances, Anubis would have set her on him by now…but he needed this pawn in his twisted game.

"Once the destruction is complete, you are free to take your place as ruler of the new, darkened world," Anubis completed. With a smirk, he added, "I also know that there is no love lost between you and the Pharaoh….I don't think you'll mind a little revenge on him. Even without the compensation, this job is certainly better than 'rotting in this hell' as you put it."

Yami Marik studied him with those cold, calculating eyes for a long moment. His hirer sat calmly, feeling no need for anxiety. He was relatively certain that he had this scoundrel, hook, line, and sinker.

After an interminable silence, the malicious entity's mouth curled into an unsightly smile. He showed his sharp white teeth as a partially inhuman chuckle passed through his lips.

"Very well," he said. "This job at least sounds entertaining. I accept."

Though she strove to hide it by biting her apple, Anput gave a smirk of triumph. Expression likewise smug, Anubis snapped his fingers. The chains binding Yami Marik vanished into the misty air. His tattered clothing repaired itself in seconds. Ammit growled in disappointment, turning her gruesome face back toward the table.

Waving his hand, Anubis opened a glowing portal that swam with shades of green, red, and purple. It looked like a jagged rip in the very fabric of the dimension. The former prisoner rubbed at his wrists, arching his brows.

"Where are the Items now?"

"You are in luck," the Lord of the Dead replied. "They are all currently together in the land of their birth."

"My Rod is among them?"

"Did I not say that they are all of them together? Furthermore, your sister and adopted brother are close to their location. Your old powers will be restored and you may run across a few new ones. Go."

Another unpleasant grin slashed across the villain's features. "Well…this should be an interesting reunion."

He then turned and stepped boldly through the portal. The entire thing contorted and twisted for a few seconds. Then, it evaporated into a wisp of smoke.

With his prisoner gone, Anubis snapped his fingers once more. This time, a crimson-wrapped Poison Mummy came trudging over to him. It handed him another liquid-filled goblet before wandering back to its place in the shadows.

Anput studied her husband as he took a sip from the cup. "Do you think he will be easy to manipulate?" she inquired.

Lowering his goblet, Anubis fixed the goddess with a proud grin. "Of course. How will he notice that he is being used if he is completely blinded by his own greed?"

Anubis downed his wine. Vile laughter rippled from his jackal head.

XXX

Pulsing…pulsing…pulsing…

The closer she drew to the ancient chamber, the harder the sensation throbbed in Ishizu's skull. Hanging her head low, she let her glossy black hair mask her dusky features. She pressed a delicate finger to her temple as the warning pain continued.

Sitting in the driver's seat beside her, an Egyptian man dressed in khaki attire gave her a concerned look. The woman ignored him, keeping her painted cerulean eyes locked straight ahead. He couldn't begin to understand anyway. After so many years of being bound to the Millennium Necklace, she was still somewhat attuned to it. Now, she sensed that something with it and the other Items was wrong…very wrong.

The scorching desert sun beat down on the jeep as it cruised across the sand. Crumbling temples, walls, and ruins of Pharaoh Atem's old city haphazardly stood all about them. This was an area of the ruins in which not many tourists were permitted. There were far too many mysteries, too many potential opportunities for unknowing people to activate some trap or ancient magic.

Ishizu smoothed a few wrinkles out of her off-the-shoulder white dress. Her fingers brushed against the black walkie talkie she had attached to her waist cincher. Glancing around, she saw droves of men clad in white desert clothes riding or running toward the site's exit.

**"I take it they are aware of the evacuation notice?"** Ishizu inquired in Arabic.

**"Yes, Miss Ishtar," **the driver replied in the same language.

**"Good."** In her thoughts, she added, _"It will make things simpler if there are fewer witnesses to…complicate things." _

Ishizu's head continued throbbing as they continued driving. _"Yes…there is definitely some sort of disturbance in the mystic alignment." _

She found herself wishing that her little brother Marik were not out of country. She could use his insight since he, like her, had once been closely tied to a Millennium Item.

A few heartbeats later, they ascended a rather lofty dune. When they reached its peak, the woman sighted a tall rock structure many yards ahead of them. Chiseled into it was an opening…the doorway to the cave for which she was headed. She could have had the driver transport her to its doorstep, but she hesitated in giving the order to drive onward when she sighted Odion exiting the cavern. He was stony-faced, even more so than usual.

Feeling her chest tighten, Ishizu rather sharply commanded, **"Stop the car."**

Obediently, the driver hit the brakes. The vehicle skidded to a stop on the hot sand. Its controller studied his boss perplexedly.

**"You do not wish me to travel the entire distance? It is not that far…"**

**"No…"** Ishizu shook her head as she got out of the jeep, her eyes fixed on her elder brother. Distantly, she said, **"The evacuation order has already been announced. Make certain that you are out of here in time."**

She felt rather than saw the man's unbridled confusion and borderline anxiety. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed him opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, he locked his jaw, nodded curtly, and placed his hands back on the wheel. The jeep did a three-sixty before driving back the way it came. Soon, it vanished over the towering dune, the only evidence of it ever having been there being its tire tracks.

Listening to the rapidly diminishing sounds of vehicular machinery, Ishizu strode across the sun-baked sand. She felt its heat against her sandaled feet. Sweat sprung to her forehead from the sun, but she paid it no heed. Her personal comfort held little importance when compared to the well-being of the dimension.

Odion halted a few yards away from the cave's opening. He folded his hands behind his back. Currently in his late twenties, he was a powerful-looking man with a tall, muscular form. His head was completely shaven, save for a single long braid of inky black hair. His brows were jagged, resting above eyes of hazel. One side of his face was totally marred by Egyptian hieroglyph tattoos. Clothed in simple clothes of white cloth and golden ankh earrings, he looked as if he had just stepped out of one of the Egyptian murals found in ancient tombs.

In spite of his strong, somewhat intimidating appearance, he was gentle and as loyal a friend as one could ever hope to possess. He had been adopted into the Ishtar family, but Ishizu and Marik had always considered him a genuine sibling.

Halting a few feet away from the man, Ishizu's somber eyes searched his grim visage. "How bad is it?"

Odion's eyes flicked downward. "That is the problem," he said, his voice deep and rumbling. "We do not know."

As if beckoned by his ominous words, two more men emerged from the shadowed doorway. Dressed in a navy blue tank top and khakis, the first one was Tristan Taylor. His pointy brown hair was as neat as always but his earth-colored eyes looked shaken.

Walking alongside him, the second youth was none other than Yugi Mutou. Still sporting that star-shaped, tri-colored hair, he was clad in jeans and a white shirt with sleeves that had been ripped off. For once, he had declined to wear black since light colors helped to deflect the sun's harsh rays. Even so, his trademark belt choker remained at his throat. Like Tristan, the youth was now in his early twenties. He had gained considerable height and leanness. His bright violet eyes were unchanged…though they were currently darkened by worry.

With no imminent threats standing against the world, Ishizu had been conducting an abundance of research and some experimentation on certain artifacts. Funded by a panel of highly-influential individuals, she had called in Solomon Mutou, a seasoned Egyptologist as well as Yugi's grandfather, to assist her. Yugi, Tristan, and their friend Joey Wheeler had come along to help in whatever ways they might be needed.

It was meant to be a simple, enjoyable task—nothing more. The Millennium Items had been dormant for years, resting peacefully in the ancient chamber of the Ceremonial Duel. Ishizu could not fathom why, for no apparent reason, they had begun to malfunction.

"Mr. Mutou has all of the Items laid out on a table below," Odion explained. "All of them are emitting some strange power."

The woman shot him a look. "I told him not to begin any major experiments without my supervision. Was he…?"

"He wasn't," Yugi cut in. His voice had gotten almost as deep as the Pharaoh's, though it still retained its gentle softness. "He was actually searching the rooms for other relics at the time. They just started, pulsing right from their resting place."

"It's like they…turned themselves on," Tristan muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Though she let no emotion surface on her features, Ishizu felt a lump form in her throat. She did not like how this was sounding. The relics forged at Kul Elna held many abilities; even she was not aware of all of them. That was one reason why the Pharaoh had given her his Puzzle—he hadn't wanted the burden of it any longer.

Concealing her distress, Ishizu turned to Odion. How long before the entire site is evacuated?"

"Half an hour at the most," he responded.

"I see…Odion, I need you to go and make sure this place empties. Get everyone out as fast as possible. I saw many men on foot and I do not want any stragglers."

Another jolt of pain zinged like an ice pick through her head. Though the woman tried to hide it, her brother knew her far too well. He must have seen her almost imperceptible wince because his eyes softened with understanding. He touched her arm lightly, nodded to her order, and started across the sand.

Silently, the remaining people watched Odion's bulky form scale the massive dune. After a few moments, he was a black silhouette at its summit. Then, he was gone altogether.

Tristan sighed and wiped an arm across his sweat-drenched brow. "Is all this evac chaos even gonna do any good?"

Ishizu and Yugi turned to look at him. His normally complacent face was deadly serious. "I mean, those Items have all sorts of crazy power. There may not be a minimum safe distance."

Yugi cast his eyes downward. Ishizu did not respond to the comment because she had no inkling. Tristan was right—no one knew what the objects were capable of. Even so, it was their responsibility to do everything they could to prevent a catastrophe.

Turning to Yugi, she said, "Please go get a cargo van. I need you to make sure the test results and equipment get shipped out of here safely."

Yugi shot her a sharp look. In that moment, with his brows furrowed and his mauve eyes piercing, he was the spitting image of the former spirit who was now being passed off as his cousin.

"Ishizu, is that really a priority right now?" he asked, bewildered. "Now that the Items are acting crazy, we have no idea if we'll even be able to use them for—"

"Until such time as the world comes to an end, we will progress as if it intends to keep spinning," she cut him off firmly. "Please, Yugi."

Yugi studied her for a long moment. He must have seen something, or perhaps sensed something since he too had been attuned to a Millennium Item, because the look of bewilderment on his face morphed into one of resignation.

"All right," he tapped his own walkie talkie, attached to his belt. "I'll call if there's any trouble."

Tristan arched his brows, surprised. He accepted the decision though. "They don't need me down in the chamber so I guess I'll go with you," he said.

Yugi nodded. Without another word, he and his companion took off, following Odion's tracks in the sand. The Egyptian waited for them to vanish from her line of vision. She then placed a hand over her fluttering heart and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. All she could do was hope that whatever was going on with the Items had nothing to do with the tests she had been running. She did not see how it could…but stranger things had happened.

Steeling herself, Ishizu narrowed her eyes. She placed her foot on the first stone step leading down into the ancient cavern. The darkness of the tunnel enveloped her. It blocked the scorching rays of sunlight, replacing their acute burn with the humidity of cavernous air. She ascended quickly and quietly, guided by the far-below glow of construction site lighting. She could hear men's voices. They were chattering in both English and Arabic, a fact that told Ishizu some of the workers had yet to evacuate.

Ishizu traced her hand along the wall of the stairway to keep her balance as she quickened her pace. Beneath her fingertips, she felt the gritty feeling of sand and rough stone. But…there was something else. It was a vibrating, a slight tremor—barely perceptible but there nonetheless. There were no large pieces of machinery active at the moment and it was not an earthquake, so what…?

Before she could ponder it, the woman arrived in the chamber. It's normally shadowed concave was lit by heavy-duty battery-operated lighting. They shone on the grey walls of stone, revealing remnants of paint and hieroglyphics. There were several portable tables set up in various open spaces. Some of them held piles of documents while others supported an assortment of pieces of equipment and tools. The one that caught Ishizu's attention, however…was the one holding nothing more than seven glinting artifacts forged of pure gold.

Ishizu's gaze froze on them. Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scales, Key—all were present and all were radiating some unknown golden power. The woman also noted several white-clad workers still present in the chamber. Some of them were poking at the glowing objects with metal styluses. Apparently, they hadn't heard or had ignored the evacuation notice.

Ishizu paid them no heed. Instead, she strode toward her head researcher, Dr. Solomon Mutou.

The man was studying several sets of monitors, his brow creased with worry. He had a short, stocky build clothed in a grey shirt and dark green overalls. His eyes were the same as his grandson's and his silver hair was just as wild, though pinned down by a black bandana.

Rubbing a hand over his bearded chin, the elder man hardly seemed to notice when his boss approached. His already wrinkled face was lined with puzzlement.

Going to stand beside him, Ishizu said, "Talk to me, Dr. Mutou."

Solomon's eyes gradually focused on her. His mind seemed to come from a far away place before he registered her question. Sighing, he threw a glance toward the gold-littered table.

"The Millennium Items are misbehaving."

Ishizu frowned. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all." He went to stand over the relics, saying, "We weren't even running any tests and they just…came to life. The monitors are showing a high level of energy—nothing radioactive or harmful though. It's some sort of unknown power, activated for a means I don't understand."

"That can be harmful…" the woman muttered somberly.

It was then that she recalled someone she had yet to see. Looking around, she inquired, "Where is Joey?"

"My former protégé?" Solomon smirked, jerking his thumb toward a far corner of the cave. "He's off brooding over his newfound knowledge."

There was a note of some sort of sarcasm in his voice, but Ishizu did not bother to ask about it. Her eyes searched off in the direction he had pointed. Eventually, she made out Joey's thin form, sitting on a pile of rubble, far secluded from everyone else.

Advancing toward him, the woman studied his familiar features. His eyes were a chestnut color, his hair blonde, longish, and messy. He wore ripped jeans and a crimson tank top that revealed his toned, sun-kissed arms. Black, fingerless exercise gloves covered his hands, protecting the palms from rough surfaces. Like the others, he had a walkie talkie attached to his jeans.

Normally, the wielder of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon was cheery, hotheaded, and a bit thick regarding some things, but truly loyal when it came to concepts that truly mattered. Such attributes were usually readable on his face. Now, however, his mouth was pulled into a frown. His eyes were narrowed, staring at the anxious workers before him. His fingers drummed an agitated rhythm on his rocky perch. Something had sent his mind far, far away.

When the Egytian female halted before him, Joey did not look up. His eyes were glazed over and she was certain he did not even see her. Placing her hands on her hips, she arched her eyebrows.

"Joseph."

Hearing his name spoken, Joey's head snapped up. His expression was hard and defensive, as if he expected to be attacked. When he saw the identity of his visitor, he relaxed a bit.

"Hey…what's up, Ishizu?" he asked in his accented voice, smiling.

The cheery look did not reach his eyes. Something was clearly bothering him. Scrutinizing him, Ishizu suspected that it was the Millennium Items. The young man wasn't exactly a fan of supernatural phenomena.

Contriving to give him an out, Ishizu offered, "Joey, I've given you full clearance to the site. If you feel you are not needed here, you are free to wander about and see what needs to be done…"

"Nah…" he shook his head.

She frowned at him.

He explained, "…I'm not tryin' to be antisocial or anything. I can just think better back here where I don't have five hundred archaeologists yackin' at me in ancient history lingo."

"Ah, I see," In spite of the heavy circumstances, Ishizu cracked a small smile. "And has your solitary thinking uncovered anything?"

Getting to his feet, Joey shoved his hands into his pocket. His restless expression returned. He started to wander the outer perimeter of the chamber, Ishizu following at his side.

"I don't think anyone here is causin' this," the blonde murmured, glancing toward the radiating Items. "Dr. Mutou's clean and the workers here are too scared to mess with the Items. It's definitely not anyone on this side."

"'This side?'?" the woman's head whipped toward him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Joey's grave eyes met hers. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well…we saw in Yami and Yuge's Ceremonial Duel that the Items can work as a doorway, right? Doors open from both sides."

In spite of the humidity, coldness swept through Ishizu's body. She felt the color drain from her face. Of course…why had she not thought of that? It had been so long and the Items had been so quiet that she had forgotten some of their known abilities.

Heart thudding, Ishizu turned to look at the relics. It was at that moment…that a flash of bright white light blinded her vision. She and Joey both shielded their eyes. Solomon let out a startled yell. He and the other workers were thrust backward by the force, landing several yards away from the Items. Monitor screens exploded. Papers flew all about, adding to the chaos of the intense glare.

After a few moments, the lights gradually died down. It took several seconds for Ishizu's eyes to readjust. She found herself crouched behind one of the support pillars. Glancing to the side, she saw that Joey had stumbled away from her and was shaking his head to clear the stars. Several yards to her left, Solomon was groaning and picking himself up off the ground. The other workers were scattered in various places over the chamber. No one appeared to be injured, save for a few scrapes and bruises.

Slowly, dreading what she would see, Ishizu turned her cerulean gaze…and fixed it in the direction of the Millennium Items. It took several seconds for the cloud of sand aroused by the sudden burst of energy to settle back down.

There was one individual standing there, however it was neither Solomon nor any other person authorized to be at the site. He stood there, shoulders hunched forward and head bowed low. His skin was dark enough to make him Egyptian and his golden arm bands and ankh earrings further supported such an assumption. He wore a black tank top, khakis, and a lengthy purple cape. An untamed mane of white-blonde hair hung down to his shoulders. His face was concealed in his current position.

As Ishizu stared at him…she could swear that she felt her heart stopping. She knew that skin, that hair, that clothing. She knew it well—sickeningly well.

"No…" she croaked out, bracing a hand on one of the pillars to keep herself from falling over. "…it cannot be…"

Sluggishly, almost robotically, the figure's hand reached back to the table. He did not even raise his head as he did so. His fingers sought for several heartbeats. Then…they fastened about the Millennium Rod. Bringing the Item to his side, the man's shoulders began to tremble. A low chuckle emanated from his throat.

**Duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuhn :D! I'm not quite sure if I explained Anubis's scheme very well, so here's a condensed version in case you're confused: He can't get to earth because the Pyramid of Light is gone. Kaiba no longer hates Yami and Yami has no other mortal enemies so Anubis can't manipulate anyone into fetching the Items for him. Therefore, he has to send a herald from the Underworld (Yami Marik) to do his bidding. As a side note, Anput's design is kinda based on some Google Images pics I saw haha. Anyways, I hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	3. Conflict of the Present

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Chapter three has arrived :D! Thank you so much for your patience. Things have been really busy on my end :P.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Heehee, I'm thrilled you enjoyed it :D!**

**Sailorblaze: Haha yup, Bakura and Kaiba will be buds like Bruce and Tony :). Odion is going to be in critical condition, on the verge of dying, but he's not actually going to die. **

**Bakura: Really? Me and Kaiba?**

**BlackRose: Well, you are both scathingly witty and have angsty pasts.**

**Kaiba: True...*eyes widen* Why in the name of Versago the Destroyer is the Ring laughing?**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! Hmm, I hadn't really thought of it, but yeah I'd say Yugi does pursue a career as an archaeologist, especially since his girlfriend is the granddaughter of one.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :D! Yeah, Anubis has always been one of my fave YGO villains ;).**

**Yugiohfan: Hmm, I think you've just given me an idea for the end battle royale :). If I end up going through with it then Dartz (evil Dartz) will be making an appearance near the end :D. **

**StraightedgeWingZero: They are mainly going to fight with Duel Monsters but I think I'm going to give him the YGO card Millennium Shield. So yup, he will probably have a shield at some point :).**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D! Me too, I've had to cut off all my long PM-ing 'cuz I can only get on long enough to post and catch up on reading -_-...**

**Bakura: BLOODY HORSEFEATHERS, is that Marik?**

**BlackRose: Yup, he's finally made his appearance in the real world :).**

**Shadowanime1: Thanks :)! Haha yup, Joey can be pretty smart when he wants to be.**

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Unfortunately, I cannot do any long chatting anymore :(. I've just gotten to where I don't have a ton of time for fanfiction like I used to...**

**SuperSonic22: Thank you :)! Haha don't apologize, I'm glad you liked it :D! Yami Marik is such a fun villain to work with.**

**101ghettogirl: Thanks :D!**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :)! Ishizu's about to have a crisis on her hands...**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thanks so much :D!**

XXX

_"No, no, no…it is not possible…"_

Still denying him as the man she feared he was, Ishizu forced herself to speak. "Sir, put down the rod!"

At this, the man's head raised in a slow, deliberate, eerie motion. When those black-lined eyes, colored light lilac and permeated by dark malice, met hers, the woman nearly crumpled to the floor. Her worst fear had been realized. Standing there, in the flesh, was him—Yami Marik.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joey's face contort into a snarl. "No way…!" he cursed under his breath. "…no freakin' way!"

Responding to her command, Yami Marik looked from Ishizu to his weapon. A grin of pure spite twisted his unsightly features. Heart dropping, Ishizu realized his intention.

"No!" she cried, but it was in vain.

Laughing his inhuman laugh, the villain thrust his glowing rod toward two workers. They were struck by a wave of golden light into a mercilessly hard wall. Lifeless, they fell to the ground. Two more met the same grisly fate. A third tried to flee past the psychopath. Seeing this, Yami Marik popped off the tip of the Rod, revealing its deadly spear point. With a swift movement, he spun about and drove it into the man's torso. Moments later, he ripped it back out, smirking as his victim toppled.

The villain stood upright. He surveyed the damage he had caused with some twisted essence of amusement. Ishizu did the same, but with horror contorting her pretty features. Hand pressed over her mouth, she cast her eyes around the cavern. Only she, Solomon, and Joey remained standing.

Yugi's grandfather slowly stood from checking the pulse of a fallen worker. His grim expression showed that there had been no need for CPR. Ishizu felt herself trembling as the horrendous nature of the situation sunk in. Joey, on the other hand, lunged.

"You son of a…!"

"Joey, don't!" Ishizu reached her hand toward him…but it was too late and he too far away.

The Eye of Horus glistened wickedly upon Yami Marik's forehead. His sharp incisors shone in a hideous grin. Joey let his fist fly as he came within a few feet of the psycho. Implementing superhuman reflexes, Yami Marik caught the blonde's arm and twisted it back, holding him still. Joey grunted and tried to free himself. Yami Marik studied his face, his horrid smile widening.

"You have heart…" he muttered.

Joey looked at him in bewilderment. Without explanation, Yami Marik raised his Millennium Rod and pressed its spherical end against Joey's chest. The relic glowed, its luminescent energy transferring from it to the youth's abdomen. It danced across his shirt for a moment before being absorbed into his heart.

A blank expression came over Joey's ruggedly handsome features. The Eye of Horus pulsed on his forehead for a time, fading reasonably quickly. His eyes, however, retained their vacant, glassy appearance. Yami Marik released his hand and, rather than retrying the punch, Joey let his arm fall complacently to his side.

Ishizu gasped. Solomon called out, "Joey, what are you doing?"

But the Red-Eyes wielder did not respond. Instead, he looked Yami Marik straight in the eye, neither smiling nor frowning. The villain scrutinized him thoughtfully.

"Now…let us see if my reclaimed powers still function properly. Who is your master?"

"Marik's dark side," Joey responded in a multi-toned voice. His expression remained dull.

A smirk played on Yami Marik's lips. "And who are your enemies?"

"The Pharaoh and his foolish companions."

"What are you willing to do if they stand in your way?"

"….Kill."

While her brother's split personality was thus occupied interrogating his mind slave, Ishizu slid out of her hiding place. Moving at Yami Marik's back, she maneuvered around the crumpled bodies of the workers toward the Item-strewn table. A slight tremor shook the earth beneath her feet, its cause unknown. She held her breath. Only a few more feet…she was almost there…

"Please don't."

Ishizu froze at the arresting words. Her heart felt paralyzed. Yami Marik turned to face her, his face suddenly deathly serious.

"I still need those," he growled.

"This does not have to get any messier," the woman stated flatly.

Yami Marik rolled his eyes. "Of course it does, especially after what you and your little friends did to me, sister."

Ishizu's fingers balled into fists as hot anger boiled inside her. "You are no brother of mine," she hissed.

Yami Marik chuckled. Joey remained indifferent. Solomon was looking back and forth throughout the exchange, striving to understand what was happening. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with the realization.

"You…you're Marik Ishtar's dark half—the one Yugi defeated in Kaiba's tournament!"

The villain gave him an annoyed look. Ishizu folded her hands before her, trying to appear composed as she said, "Begone. We have no further quarrel with you."

Yami Marik rubbed at an imaginary smudge on his glistening arm bands. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot," he replied, almost disinterestedly.

Ishizu's blood went cold. "Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings—tidings of a world ruled by the most powerful force imaginable."

"And what is that?"

A chilling smile formed on Yami Marik's face. He snapped his fingers and Joey commenced packing the Millennium Items into two metal briefcases. Their individual glows reflected in his insipid eyes, making him look even more diabolical than usual.

"Shadow magic…" he murmured, running a finger over his glowing Rod, as if it were an obedient pet. "…it is a force that terrifies the weak and empowers the strong—just how it should be. Yet, it is not utilized as it should be because people fear it. Those strong enough to wield its power have no need to fear it and those too feeble only have need for fear if they defy the powerful. Once you accept the natural order of things…"

He whipped around and pressed the tip of his scepter to an unsuspecting Solomon's chest. The elder man gave a gasping, gagging sound as the Eye of Horus materialized on his forehead. His eyes went glassy.

"…you will understand my Shadow Utopia," Yami Marik completed, grinning at his new mind slave.

The female Egyptian felt that odd vibrating in the earth again. It suddenly dawned on her that the waves emitted by the items combined with the shockwave of her foe's arrival might be making the ruins unstable. If only she could keep him distracted a bit longer…then perhaps he would be struck by crumbling debris and she and the others could escape with the relics.

Hoping to get a rise out of him, Ishizu smirked. "You say 'Utopia'…but I think you mean the opposite. Your world would be a complete and utter dystopia."

Yami Marik grunted, seeming amused by her statement. Hope blossomed in Ishizu's core. Yes…if she could just keep the banter going for a bit longer…

But Joey dashed her hopes. He pressed his fingertips to the ground for several moments, frowning contemplatively. Ishizu's heart skipped a bit. Snapping shut the briefcases, Joey got to his feet and looked at Yami Marik. "Sir, Miss Ishtar is stalling. The energy waves comin' from the Items are makin' this cave unstable. The whole place is shakin'. She intends to bury us."

Yami Marik arched his brows at the woman, as if to ask if it were true.

Ishizu gritted her teeth. "Like the Pharaohs of old."

"Joseph is right," Solomon cast his brainwashed eyes about the room. "I've been in enough tombs to know when one is threatening to collapse.

The villain looked back and forth between his lackeys. He then glanced at Ishizu who glared fiercely, knowing her plan was foiled. He smiled nastily.

"Very well then. Joey? Will you do the honors?"

Joey gave a grin which mimicked that of the one controlling him. "My pleasure," he said, reaching into his jeans pocket.

The youth produced a set of playing cards—his Duel Monsters deck to be precise. Ishizu frowned confusedly. What was he going to do with those? He didn't have his duel disc on at the moment. Even if he had, the monsters were mere holograms. He began riffling through the cards.

"Don't pick something too nasty," Yami Marik advised as he filched one of the dead workers' turbans. "I don't want her to perish immediately. I want her to be buried, just as she tried to keep me buried."

Nodding, Joey produced a single card. "Armored Lizard! Attack her!"

Straightening, the woman stared at Joey in utter bewilderment. Had he lost his mind? Was he channeling his new master's madness? The sight she beheld moments later made her believe that she was the crazy one.

The air in front of Joey's extended arm began to glimmer, as if a mirror had been smashed in front of him. The pieces grew in brightness and then gradually solidified into a single form. When the light faded, Ishizu found herself gawking at a lizard as tall as she was. It had glistening navy scales and a sharp, angular body.

Throwing back its head, the creature gave a growling shriek. It then lunged. Even if Ishizu had had time to react, she knew she wouldn't have been able to. Her body was petrified on the spot. Some denial-stricken part of her brain kept telling her that it was only an illusion. Her heart knew better.

Moments later, her body knew better as well. Armored Lizard rammed its head into her, sending her plummeting backward with a yelp. Striking a wall, she was fortunate enough not to sustain a broken neck, but it was still painful. The woman fell to the unforgiving ground. She lay there on her stomach, moaning.

Meanwhile, the beast vanished back into its card. Joey stored away his deck and he and Solomon lifted the briefcases. Their leader was occupied with wrapping the turban so that it concealed his telltale features.

Ishizu felt a trickle of blood run down her temple. Fingers curling into fists on the dusty floor, she struggled to look up at her adversary.

"That monster…how did he…?" she ground out the words, striving to make herself stop seeing stars.

Yami Marik came to stand over her. He looked down on her with a heartless smile. "Weakening the soundness of ancient structures is not the only thing Shadow Magic can do when it is released into the world of mortals. So long, sister."

With that, Yami Marik pulled the rest of the white cloth over to shroud his face He started out of the chamber, his mind slaves and the Millennium Items in tow.

"No…" the woman reached a feeble hand after them. It was no use.

For several long moments, she sprawled there, willing herself to recover. Nothing was broken, but it still hurt to the Underworld and back.

A frown darkened Ishizu's face as she recuperated and reflected. Why had the villain disguised himself? There was no need, unless…unless he knew that there were other people with which he was sourly acquainted at the site.

The wretched realization struck Ishizu like a bolt of lightning. She groped desperately at her waist for her radio.

XXX

"Man, it figures the one time we get to go to a cool job in Egypt, all hell decides to break loose…" Tristan grumbled from the passenger's seat.

Yugi, steering the white cargo van along the desert trail, chuckled. "Yeah, I was hoping this would be my first step toward an archeology career. Ah well, I'm sure things'll calm down soon. Ishizu knows what she's doing."

Tristan muttered something indiscernible. Yugi did not inquire after what he had said. To be honest, he was somewhat hoping that the experimentation project would be cut short so that he could get back to Domino City. They had been in Egypt for quite some time now and he was eager to return to his dueling…and his girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins.

The young man blushed, recalling her bright aqua eyes, her golden hair, and her freckled features. He knew that she would be missing their time together too, as would his other friends. Speaking of friends…

"Hey, have you noticed that Joey's been acting kinda…well, out of it lately?"

Tristan smirked.

"Okay, more out of it than usual, I mean."

The brunet shrugged, saying, "He's been in a snit ever since he found out Serenity's dating Ryou."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "Ryou's a perfectly nice guy."

"Well…it's not really Ryou that's bugging him."

Frowning, Yugi turned to look at him. Tristan's expression was serious, his eyes fixed on the sweltering horizon. "It's the love thing itself. I mean, think about it. Everyone around him has a date. Yami and Tea are still going strong and then there's me and Miho. You're dating Rebecca and even Kaiba's got someone, his secretary I think. But Joey…"

"He hasn't seen Mai in quite awhile," Yugi finished softly.

Tristan nodded. "Exactly. He's been hung up on her for years, but right now she's off honing her dueling skills around the world. She only drops in to say hi every few months and then she's off again before he can blink. Seeing all his friends in love…it's making him even more heartsick than he already is."

The duelist hummed softly in understanding. A slight pang struck his heart. Of course, it made sense. After all, he had just been thinking of his girlfriend a few moments ago. He hoped that he hadn't reminisced about his and Rebecca's time together too much in front of Joey.

Before he could ponder it too deeply, the cavern came into view. Joey and Solomon were walking away from the cave mouth, holding briefcases that most likely contained the Millennium Items. A single worker strode behind them, his face concealed by snow-colored cloth. Neither Ishizu nor any other workers were present. Yugi supposed they were finishing up some last minute business.

"It's a good thing those Items don't take up too much space," Tristan remarked, glancing backward at the piles of equipment and research results in the van's storage space.

Yugi grunted in agreement as he put the vehicle into park. Tristan got out. He went around to open up the doors on the back of the van. Leaving the keys in the ignition, Yugi stepped out onto the sand. He studied the approaching men. His grandfather and best friend wore rather dull expressions—apparently they were either trying to conceal their agitation or were not overly concerned about what was happening. The cloaked face of the third individual was a mystery. All that was visible of him was dark skin, khakis, a black shirt, and a purple cloak of some sort.

Yugi frowned, feeling wary and not knowing why. "Who's that?" he asked as Joey walked by.

"Ishizu didn't give me a name," the blonde responded rather sharply. Yugi thought there was something odd about his voice. Perhaps it was just his sour mood…

Coming to stand beside the violet-eyed youth, Tristan looked toward the cavern. "Hey, where is Ishizu?" he inquired, frowning.

Joey was busy loading the briefcases into the van and did not reply. Without making eye contact, Solomon said, "Her fears took her by surprise and she had to take a rest."

The third man still did nothing.

Yugi and Tristan exchanged a perplexed look. That certainly did not sound like Ishizu. She had been through far worse developments than this one and those hadn't particularly fazed her.

"I'd better go check on her…" Yugi murmured. He started toward the cavern.

When he was about five yards away from the van, his walkie talkie crackled. Then, Ishizu's voice sounded. "Yugi…do you copy?" She sounded weak, in pain even.

The young man halted. His hand hovered over the device, not bothering to unhook it from his belt lest he miss something important. Tristan ran up next to him with an alarmed expression.

When Ishizu spoke again, her voice was a bit clearer. "Joey and Solomon….have turned…"

The contact ended. Amethyst and earth eyes clashed as Yugi and Tristan gawked at each other in befuddlement.

"What on earth is she…?" Yugi started. He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Baby Dragon! Attack!"

Stunned, both males whipped around. Joey was facing them, holding the aforementioned monster card before him. What was truly shocking however, was the fact that the monster itself hovered before him. It was a young dragon about the size of a Great Dane with orange scales, small horns, and baby blue eyes. A high-pitched chirrup came from its jaws, proving its infantile nature. However, the creature could still be dangerous.

Joey's companions gaped at the dragon in utter astonishment. "But…how?" Yugi squeaked out, his voice producing a bit of its old high-pitched tone. "He's not even wearing his Duel Disc!"

Tristan's jaw dropped open. Before he had the chance to utter any bemused words, Baby Dragon drew a deep breath and spat out a two-pronged fireball. Fortunately, the desert wind was strong, throwing off their trajectory. Yugi staggered out of the path of one. The other zoomed right past Tristan's shoulder. The young man yelped and grasped at his bicep.

"It's hot!" he gasped.

Yugi's mind was a void. He couldn't think, couldn't absorb what on earth was happening here. He shook his head slowly, eyes wide. "But that's…that's not…"

And then, he heard the laugh. It was a chilling, beastly sound that reeked of bitter nostalgia. Swallowing against his Sahara-dry throat, Yugi slowly turned his head to gaze upon the form of the cloaked stranger. The man had removed his turban. Now, Yugi found himself staring into exceedingly cold, exceedingly familiar painted eyes.

"Marik…." The name passed through his lips like putrid poison.

Amethyst cloak whipping in the wind and Millennium Rod glowing in his hand, Yami Marik gave his trademark invidious grin. He held out his arms, saying, "Did you miss me?"

The duelist could only stare. His knees nearly gave way beneath him. "How…how can he be here?"

Tristan, on the other hand, stepped forward, a scowl on his lips. "Who cares about why he's here? What did you do to Joey and Grandpa, you freak of nature?"

The villain waved a hand nonchalantly. "Let's just say their allegiances have been…influenced," he replied, running a finger over the pristine gold of the Rod."

Aghast, Yugi's heart twisted. Looking back upon his loved ones, he suddenly understood their blank expressions. "Release them, Marik!" the youth cried, though he knew it was no use. It at least made him feel like he was doing something in this helpless situation.

In response to the useless order, Yami Marik gave his signature laugh. Wiping a maliciously cheery tear from his eye, he said, "Oh, don't worry, I will. I'll release them just long enough to see all the destruction they've caused…before I kill them both."

He raised his rod. It had begun glowing even brighter. "And the destruction starts here."

In response to his words, the Millennium Rod released an amber shockwave. It grew in size like a ripple on water, spreading over the entire site. When it vanished from view, the earth began to shake violently. The ancient walls and structures surrounding them started to crack and crumble.

"That ought to do it," Yami Marik smiled. He climbed into the back of the van. "See you in the Underworld, fools!"

"Marik!"

An uncharacteristic rage coursed through Yugi's veins. No, he was not going to let this psychopath threaten the planet again. He dashed forward with Tristan at his heels, teeth clenched and eyes burning. Unfortunately, in his passion, he forgot about the Duel Monster. Baby Dragon swooped down and head-butted the duelist in the chest. He slammed backward into the brunette. Both of them were sent sprawling.

Groaning, Yugi disentangled himself from his friend, his ears tormented by the sound of Joey's perverse laughter. He looked up in time to see the dragon warp back into its card. Its owner then got into the van. Solomon was already seated in the passenger's seat.

"Wait!" Yugi scrambled to his feet. It was too late. The van had already started driving away.

Exhaling, Yugi let his outstretched arm drop. Tristan cursed softly. Just then, a loud crack sounded like a gunshot. A massive obelisk crashed to the ground, kicking up a mushroom cloud of sand.

"Time to be someplace else!" Tristan cried.

Yugi nodded and they both took off. Statues toppled all around them like monumental dominoes. To get out without being crushed would be a small miracle. It was then that the worry of someone who might, at that very moment, be trapped in one of the crumbling caves, struck him.

"What about Ishizu?" Yugi shouted over the raucous din of destruction.

Not slowing his pace, Tristan fumbled for his radio. "Ishizu!" he called. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine," her voice was stronger now, but breathy. It sounded like she was running. "They have the Millennium Items—after them!"

They kept running. The van was still in sight, speeding and weaving through the perilous devastation. There was no way the boys could reach it on foot, though. If only they had a projectile weapon with which to shoot out its tires…

"What idiot was it who said we couldn't bring guns onto the site?" Tristan panted, glaring daggers at the vehicle as if he could pierce the tires with his eyes.

Yugi shrugged breathlessly. "Some guy called Foarkedz. He's one of the top dogs funding this project….guess that, me and Joey being duelists, he thought we'd distract intruders with a card game or something."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Typical…"

Their feet continued to pound on the sand, matching the rhythm of Yugi's pounding heart. Majestic statues and buildings tumbled about them—Yami's kingdom was once again being desecrated by his enemies. To see the necropolis abolished was like watching a vast army of the righteous being attacked by some unseen, iniquitous force. To see the monuments lying there, still and broken beneath a dying sun, was to view a field of fallen warriors.

Even worse, the culprit if this catastrophe was getting farther and farther away. Yugi pushed his burning legs onward. Sweat ran into his eyes and dust flew into his face, but he didn't care. He could not let that maniac get away with the Items or his loved ones.

Swerving around a toppling statue of an Egyptian soldier, the vehicle sped through a crackling stone archway. It started up a tall dune, on the other side of which lay the research camp and a road. That road led to the city…to freedom.

Pumped with desperate adrenaline, the duelist scrambled around the dismembered statue. "Joey! Grandpa!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The van was almost to the top—Yugi would start flinging rocks at the cursed thing if he had to. Just a bit closer…and…

"Yugi, look out!" Tristan seized him by the arms and yanked him backward before he could pass through the archway.

Not a second later, the structure collapsed into a heavy pile of rubble that would have killed the person standing under it.

Stunned, Yugi gawked at the rocky mound. He swallowed against his suddenly dry throat. "Th-thanks, Tristan."

Instead of replying, the pointy-haired man cursed vehemently. His face, caked with sweat and sand, was turned upward. His eyes burned with ardent fury. Yugi didn't have to ask what he was looking at. Stomach twisting in dread, the duelist turned…just in time to see the van's bumper disappearing over the dune's peak.

"We've gotta go after 'em!" Tristan started, but Yugi stopped him.

"They're reached the open road…they're already lost to us."

He sat down wearily on a rock, staring down at his shoes. The adrenaline slowly wore off and left a heavy fatigue on his thin frame. Still standing, Tristan ran a hand over his grimy face. Both remained silent for a long time. There were no words to sufficiently convey the dire nature of the situation.

Then, their walkie talkies crackled to life. "Sister," it was Odion's worried voice. "Are you all right? I saw the demolition."

"I am," Ishizu's voice replied. "I managed to save much of the research data, however the Millennium Items are with a hostile force. Judging by a lack of report otherwise, I presume they have escaped."

"What? Why did you not inform me of this? I might have—"

"I wanted you to focus on getting our people to safety, Odion. Aside from that, knowing our enemy, he has a particularly potent dislike of you. I did not want you facing him alone."

At this, Odion said nothing. He was probably trying to figure out which of their foes had a vendetta against him. Eventually, Yugi knew it would strike him quite hard.

To fill the silence, Ishizu asked, "Yugi? Tristan?"

The former youth raised the radio to his lips. "We're okay and you're right, the enemy got away. Dunno how many people he hurt…" he closed his eyes. "…I'm really sorry, Ishizu…"

Guilt and regret ricocheted through him like a stray bullet. The woman cut him off. "It is not your fault," she said firmly. "You were ill-prepared for such a turn of events and did the best that you could."

Yugi and Tristan were silent, hanging their heads. That still did not change the fact that they had failed.

"Odion, I need you to contact some people," Ishizu ordered. "We will need outside assistance to deal with this one."

"What are we going to do?" her brother softly inquired.

The other two males glanced hopefully at their radios. Ishizu was silent for awhile. Then…

"We are going to call in a few warriors. For as of now, we are at war."

**XXX**

**The name "Foarkedz" is supposed to be "4kids" :). Haha couldn't resist throwing a bit of YGO Abridged humor in there (the no guns thing and all). Foarkedz will come in later as something more serious too :). I hope you liked and please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	4. Turmoil of the Heart

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Heya :D! Here's an earlier-than-usual update because I'm going offline Monday and won't be back until around this weekend. The scene with Black Widow beating up those guys has been changed to a Mai Valentine duel. I apologize if I'm not completely accurate with the Duel Monsters rules...I'm not a master duelist haha.**

**Melan Anime: Haha nope, definitely not good :).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :D! Haha I know what ya mean; life's been nuts for me too...**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :D! I like the pairing too. They just seem suited for each other :). Haha thanks, I was afraid it would be cheesy but I couldn't resist quoting a bit of Little Kuriboh.**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha yup, it's gonna be intense :D!**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :D! Yup, stuff's about to get real...**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Thank you :D! There is going to be a ton of original Avengers humor throughout this. There may not be much in this particular chapter due to changes, but I promise I include loads of it throughout the rest :). **

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Haha I know, right? Not again! XD I am either going to do the Ghost Rider 2 one or a Revolutionshipping How to Train Your Dragon. Not sure which yet :).**

**Shadowanime1: Heheh, poor Joey... Thanks :D!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: *Epic music in the background* Thanks so much :D!**

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :D!**

**XXX**

_"Man…I must have been REALLY homesick to agree to duel these two losers…."_ Thought Mai Valentine as her mauve eyes glared through the dark at her opponents.

"Dark" being because she was having a Duel Monsters match in one of nighttime Domino City's innumerable alleyways and "opponents" because she was not just dueling one.

Mai, the beautiful and deadly wielder of the Harpy Ladies, had returned from a trip around the world to a town devoid of people she cared for. Her friends had gone in twenty different directions, some of them being out of the country. It was disappointing to not return to friendly, welcoming faces…but she couldn't blame them.

The young woman brushed a golden lock from her thickly-lashed eyes, the eyes that had only recently recovered from heart-wrenching pain. After the fiasco with Dartz and his infernal Seal of Orichalcos, Mai had left Domino City. She had wanted time to cleanse her heart—to detoxify herself of the terrible darkness that had overtaken her. The worldwide dueling vacation had been good for her. She had further honed her skills and banished that agonizing pain to a far corner of her heart. There were not many things that could reawaken it.

During that time, Mai had kept only marginal contact with her friends. Most of her communication had been with Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler. She'd had a few chats with Yami and Yugi regarding Duel Monsters strategies but, other than that, there had been nothing. She only dropped by every other month, fearing that if she stayed longer, she wouldn't leave.

Now, however, there was a longing within Mai…one that had been impossible to ignore. She wanted to see him. She missed him so badly…his idiotic hotheadedness, his goofy grin, his sincere eyes. In the last memory of him that stood out potently in her mind, they had been bathed in emerald light. He had been cradled in her arms, smiling willingly as the light slowly left those earnest eyes. Mai could still feel his heartbeat, growing steadily weaker against her own…

The female duelist felt her heart begin to burn. She shook the memory off. She couldn't think about that now, though anything else would have been a welcome distraction from the two idiots she currently faced.

Several yards down the shadowed ally, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood stood, their Duel Disks glinting in the moonlight. Though they were both in their twenties now, very little had changed about the two nimrods. The former still sported a ski cap over long, messy brown hair, though he had added a few more streaks of purple to the locks. He wore a dirty-looking red t-shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers that looked like they hadn't been washed in years. His eyes were still a dinosaur-scale grey with matching circles of sleep-deprivation beneath them.

The latter male could still be perceived as an insect that had been magically transformed into a human. His green hair was still neatly brushed in that awful haircut. His light blue eyes, enhanced by massive glasses, were cold and beady. He had on what appeared to be a forest green suit jacket over a white shirt and a jade and black tie imprinted with bug designs. His pants were black and he wore tennis shoes of the same color, though they were brightened by neon-green, glow in the dark laces.

Unlikely a duo as they might have been, the two had placed aside their mutual dislike of one another. They had stuck together throughout the years, scheming and failing at every turn. To make a long description short, they were and would always be the same Dino Dork and Insect Idiot Mai Valentine had met back in Duelist Kingdom.

She had coincidentally run into them on the street. Immediately, the two had demanded she duel them two against one for "old time's sake" as they put it. Having nothing else better to do, Mai had agreed. She wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps she had just wanted a distraction from the unmistakable yearning plaguing her soul.

"Hey!" Weevil shattered her thoughts with his fingernails-on-a-chalkboard voice. "We'd appreciate you keeping your head in the game, if it's not too much trouble!"

Mai shot an annoyed glance in his direction. She then surveyed the dueling field.

Currently, Mai stood at 3800 Life Points with two face-down magic cards. She had Harpy Girl, a monster with 500 Attack and Defense Points, in defense mode.

On the opposite field, Rex possessed 2800 Life Points and Bracchio-Raidus. It was a massive, azure-scaled dinosaur with a long neck and 2200 Attack Points. Gilosaurus, a weaker earth-colored beast, provided his defense.

Several yards next to the prehistoric behemoths lay Weevil's hideous, slimy Cocoon of Evolution. Wielding zero Attack Points, it was situated in its 2000 Point defense mode. Soon, it would hatch into a gargantuan moth of colossal power. That power would make up for the owner's mere 2100 Life Points.

To the casual scan, Mai was at a severe disadvantage in spite of her higher Life Points—to the casual, narrow-minded scan. Judging by their smug smirks, that was exactly what her opponents were: narrow-minded, arrogant boys.

Mai studied her cards, as if seeking a last-ditch strategy. In truth, she was just stringing them along. She wanted to see those self-absorbed smiles depart from their nasty faces when she destroyed them in one turn.

Narrowing her eyes, the blonde feigned a distressed grimace. Across from her, she heard Rex chuckle.

"Heh heh… things mighta been different if I'd won that duel on the boat to Duelist Kingdom," he smiled perversely.

Mai turned her glare upon him. "No. Even if, by some strange miracle, you had won that duel, I still would've knocked you on your Jurassic butt."

Rex growled while Weevil laughed. "Care to explain why you're losing so miserably then?" the bug duelist grinned. "How sad that the great Mai Valentine turns out to be just another pretty face…"

At this, Mai straightened slightly. She arched her eyebrows, saying, "You think I'm pretty?"

Their unpleasant chuckles were far enough proof. She had to hold back a sly smile. That had been their first mistake. To men like them, "pretty" was synonymous with "weak." Of all of the words that could be found in a dictionary, "weak" was not one that could be used to describe Mai Valentine. She was beautiful…and she was lethal. Those who crossed her path in a negative way always regretted doing so. She would make sure that these two goons felt the same way.

Just then, a lively tune began playing. It echoed down the desolate alley, making a stray cat dash away, hissing skittishly. Several seconds passed before Mai identified the sound as her ring tone. Frowning in perplexity, she reached into the concealed pocket of the form-fitting black dress she had worn into town that night and pulled out her violet cell phone.

Weevil loudly protested, "No texting and dueling, Valentine!"

"We didn't accept your challenge just to watch you yack on the phone!" Rex rather stupidly added.

Mai arched her brows at them in a "are you seriously that thick?" look. "First of all, if memory serves, YOU are the ones who challenged ME. Second, if you two are still holding a grudge over something that happened half a decade ago, you obviously have no lives and don't have anywhere to be. Now settle down and be patient like good boys."

With a final, scathing flash of her eyes, the woman punched the answer button with a manicured nail. She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Miss Valentine," a deep, rumbling voice greeted her before she had the chance to say anything. "This is Odion Ishtar. It has been quite awhile since I've had the pleasure."

Mai frowned deeply. "Odion Ishtar?" she repeated, the name feeling unused on her lips. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since Battle City. What's with the sudden, random phone call? For that matter, how did you even get this number?"

"I apologize for the abruptness, Miss Valentine, but it is urgent. My sister Ishizu obtained your phone number from Yugi Mutou. She now has a private jet awaiting you at the Domino Airport. A potentially catastrophic problem has developed and we need to get a team of sorts together to help rectify it. You are a key member."

Eyes narrowing, Mai shot a suspicious glance toward her two opponents. They were standing in their places, silently fuming. Their expression showed no hint of any nervousness about the strange call. That meant they probably had nothing to do with whatever was going on. Sighing, Mai spoke a little louder so that Rex and Weevil could hear her.

"Are you kidding? What makes you think I want to be a part of this 'team'? Besides, I'm in the middle of a duel right now! I'm about two annihilate these two morons!"

"Annihilate?" Weevil screeched with calculated bewilderment.

"Morons?" Rex gawked with plain dim-wittedness.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde ignored them both. She opened her mouth to give another rejection…but Odion cut her off. This time, his voice was soft and tinted with worry.

"Mai, please," he murmured. "We need you. I am afraid that Joseph Wheeler has been…compromised."

It took a moment for what he had just said to sink in. When it did, Mai felt her throat constrict. She kept her expression neutral, but her eyes widened slightly. Her face grew cool as the color rushed from it.

Joey Wheeler…the name that sent an ice pick through her heart…the one whom she was unwillingly desperate to see again…had been compromised? What did that mean? Compromised how? She needed answers and she couldn't get them with Rex and Weevil glaring daggers at her.

Inside, her heart was in sudden, chaotic turmoil. As for her exterior reaction, she narrowed her eyes and growled. "Again? Seriously? Ugh, that idiot..." Flicking her eyes toward the two males, Mai smirked lightly. "I'm gonna have to put you on hold," she murmured.

Odion voiced his cooperation. She tucked the phone back into her pocket.

"What's all this nonsense about beating us in one turn?" Weevil mocked, grinning his disgusting, pointy-toothed grin.

Mai turned her lethally lilac eyes upon him. Her full lips curled into a dangerous smile. "You're about to find out."

She drew a card before casting her eyes toward her lone monster. Harpy Girl was a younger version of her trademark monster with a petite form, golden hair, and pink wings. She stared back at her master with round eyes that, in spite of their innocence, were beginning to glint with the lethality ingrained in all harpies.

The youthful winged-beast blinked at Mai…and Mai could not help but blink back, perplexed. Her holographic monster seemed awfully real just then. In fact, she had noticed that this entire duel had been a bit more intense than usual. She had actually found herself feeling thankful that she had not been attacked directly. Perhaps she was just out of practice…

Shaking off her troubling thoughts, the woman turned her mind to her strategy. Narrowing her eyes, she slapped a card down on her Duel Disc.

"First, I'll activate Stop Defense! Using this card, I will switch Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution to Attack Mode!"

In response, the gargantuan chrysalis writhed slightly. It did not change position, but Mai knew that it was now completely vulnerable. A look of irritation flashed across the bug duelist's face. He covered it up with arrogance.

"Heh…big deal. I have plenty more powerful monsters and your little chick's five hundred point attack power will barely scratch me!"

He showed those glinting teeth again. Mai merely arched her brows and responded, "Too bad I'm not done yet."

His smile vanished. Grinning, Mai set down several more cards. "Now I'll summon Harpy Lady in Attack Mode! I'll also activate Shallow Grave." Her Life Points decreased by eight-hundred points. She explained, "In exchange for some Life Points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard to the field. I choose another Harpy Lady!"

Two more winged women materialized in a cloud of glitter. Their skin was a pallid blue, clothed in somewhat scanty material. One had long, flowing hair of deep magenta and violet wings while the other had spiked hair of royal blue and fuchsia wings. Both of them were strikingly beautiful…and potently fierce. Emitting high-pitched battle screeches, the elder harpies hovered protectively over the young one. Harpy Girl gazed at them, somewhat starry-eyed.

"Now, I activate the magic card, United We Stand!" Mai announced. "This increases one of my harpies Attack Points by eight hundred points for every face-up monster on my field."

The magenta-haired Harpy Lady cawed and flapped her great wings as a glow of power spread over her body. Her power increased from 1300 points to 2900. The creature smiled, revealing razor-sharp teeth.

Weevil officially looked frightened. Letting out a cry of pure horror, he held up his hands to ward off the monster. Mai pointed at the oozing cocoon.

"Harpy Lady, attack his Cocoon of Evolution!"

Shrieking, the harpy swooped down. She slashed with her wicked talons, tearing through layer after slimy layer. With zero Attack Points to protect itself, the pupa was a sitting duck. Only when the hologram shattered did she return to her controller's side of the field.

Shockwaves pulsed upon the field as Weevil's Life Points dropped to zero. He screamed and was sent flying backward. Crashing to the ground, he lay there—whether he was stunned or unconscious, Mai could not tell. She was surprised at the effect, wondering briefly if the Duel Discs' safety guards had been turned off. She didn't take time to ponder it too deeply though.

Ignoring her fallen opponent, the beautiful duelist flicked her eyes toward Rex. He was staring at Weevil, his mouth gaping in shock. Mai took his distraction as an opportunity to catch her monster's attention.

"You fought bravely, Harpy Lady," she smiled fondly at her monster. "And now I have one more favor to ask." She lowered her voice, though she knew Rex was not listening. "My friend is in trouble and I need to win this duel fast. Could you ever forgive me for sacrificing you?'

The harpy stared at her for a long, tense moment. Her angular eyes pierced her like a knife, seeming to stare down into her soul. First, Mai felt stupid for talking to a hologram. But then…she was struck once more by how realistic the monster suddenly seemed. It bothered her to think about killing her own monster. Harpy Lady must have seen the pain, worry, and longing buried deep in her wielder's eyes because she gave a small smile and a nod.

Relief flooded through the blonde along with intense gratitude. She had never liked seeing her beasts destroyed, but she knew it was necessary to save someone else who needed her desperately. Whispering her thanks, Mai let her gaze harden again and fixed it on Rex. She waved a hand toward the field.

"Now, I activate my face-down trap, Ring of Destruction!" She swallowed hard, fighting to keep her ruthless edge. "With this card, I can destroy one monster on the field. Then, both of us take damage equal to that monster's Attack Points!"

Flooded with sudden information, Rex stared blankly for a moment. Blinking, he scanned the battleground. When he had apparently realized what she was about to do, his face contorted with dread.

"N-no, wait!" he cried.

Mai did no such thing. "I sacrifice my Harpy Lady!"

The spinning ring sprung from the trap card. It fastened itself around Harpy Lady, who shot Mai a quick wink. Mai smiled sadly. She closed her eyes as her monster shattered. She felt rather than saw the blow to her own Life Points. It was a substantial one, but she was still left with 900 points. Rex's, on the other hand, dropped to zero exactly.

With a wail of outrage, the prehistoric pariah fell to his knees, dropping his entire hand of cards. They fell to the dark concrete and scattered among Weevil's insect ones. Weevil himself was still sprawled on the ground, groaning. He ignored his cursing, complaining comrade.

Murmuring another inaudible thank you to her monster, Mai tucked her deck away. She deactivated her Duel Disc. She straightened out a few wrinkles in her flattering black dress and brushed some dust off her stylish black heels. Then, she started forward. Pausing to give Rex a quick smack in the back of the head, the blonde made her way to the Domino City sidewalk.

Glowing neon signs, headlights from the street, and lights within shops and restaurants assaulted Mai's eyes. She squinted, having previously been used to the shadowed alleyway. She was glad that no passersby seemed to be paying attention to her awkward blinking. Slipping a hand into her pocket, Mai retrieved her cell phone and pressed it back to her ear.

"Where's Joey now?" she inquired, not bothering with a polite hello.

Odion did not seem to mind. "We do not know."

Fear pricked Mai's rapidly beating heart. "But he's alive?"

"We think so," the man replied cryptically. "We'll brief you on everything when we see you in person."

She gave a frustrated growl. "Fine, but just know that if this is some sort of plan involving power or artifacts or some other mystic crap, I'm out the second Joey is safe. So what do you expect me to do?"

"We need you to pay a certain unwilling ally of ours a visit."

Mai smirked, immediately assuming the identity of the one of whom he spoke. "Odion, I'm pretty sure that Kaiba trusts me about as far as he can throw me," she chuckled.

Odion chuckled back, retorting, "No, I will meet with Kaiba. You will be handling…another one-of-a-kind ally."

At this, the woman halted in the middle of the sidewalk. It was good that no one was walking at close proximity behind her or they would have crashed into her back. Her eyes narrowed and her fingers tightened around the phone.

"Just who are you talking about?"

Odion told her the story, in a truncated way. Mai felt her eyes widen. The phone nearly slipped from her fingers.

"Holy crap, are you serious?"

"Very," Odion's voice was somber once more. "Now you'd best hurry. You do not want to miss your flight."

"Flight?"

She could hear the smile in the tomb keeper's voice. "Indeed. Your next stop is Calcutta, India."

**Haha guess who appears next chapter :D! Hope you liked and please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	5. Shadows of the Soul

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**What's up everybody :D? Thanks for the patience while I was offline. My schedule is getting super, ridiculously crazy -_-...Anyways, time for a certain ex-tomb robber to make his epic appearance**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Hmmm probably :).**

**The Man with Imagination: Thanks :D! Haha I know, right?**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! Well, I'm kinda bias because I loathe Vivian with a passion XD but I can't see Mai being partners with her...she was way too whiny and man-crazy whereas Mai just "uses" guys a lot I guess haha. I might mention her in passing later. Yeah, I'd imagine Mai would still be pretty ticked off at Yami Marik for what he did to her.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thank you :)!**

**101ghettogirl: Thanks so much :D!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D! OMG *sweatdrop* for some reason I did not realize you had reviewed...EPIC BRAIN FAIL on my part, I'm so sorry! **

**Bakura: Yes, it's meeeeeeee :D!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks! Haha Mai kicks butt big time :D!**

**Guest: Thank you :)!**

**Kender20: Thank so much :D! Yup, I'm looking forward to it since Ghost Rider 2 is one of my favorite movies :). I still haven't had the chance to see it but if I get to watch it and like it I will surely add it to my list ;). **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Haha you are correct :D!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you :D! Yeah, I'm looking forward to writing their reunion scene :).**

**Red Moon Alchemist: Thanks so much :D! Haha yeah, that particular joke is going to require some creativity...**

**XXX**

This place was perfect for him.

Dirty, crowded buildings of stone; dirt streets trafficked more by animals than by motor vehicles; children devoid of shoes, running here and there in ragged clothing; sweltering days; starry nights—it reminded him of the place he had called home five thousand years ago.

Modern innovations did not appeal much to him. They made him feel out of place, awkward, and even more alienated than he already was. No. A place like this, fully stocked with reminiscent sights, smells, and sounds, was far more suitable for him.

Aside from that, he really did not think he deserved such luxury as could be found in the twenty-first century. After all of the pain he had caused so many people for so long, he felt as if pleasures like air conditioning and modern housing were not rightfully his.

Of course, he would keep such thoughts buried beneath his diamond-hard exterior, but they were there all the same. Anyone who asked would be met with his cold exterior and rapier wit. It was the only way he could ensure that he did not get hurt again or even blackmailed. This was especially because he felt that something was still in there…something dark, buried deep inside of him.

Pushing away the troubling thoughts, Bakura wiped an arm across his brow. The primitive room, stocked with dirty walls and sparse furniture, was rather stuffy. He rubbed a few wrinkles out of the long-sleeved, collared shirt he wore. He brushed dust from his jeans and black sneakers.

With his clothing thus arranged, the former thief went to the room's washing basin. He took a plastic pitcher full of water and used it to clean his hands. As he did so, he heard the pitiful coughing of the children in the room with him. He sensed their mother whispering something, a prayer perhaps. Their father, a dark-skinned man in worn but modern clothing, hovered over the twin cots, pressing wet cloths to each of his children's burning foreheads. His expression was grim.

After being given a second chance at life, Bakura had relied on the Ishtars to help him start again. They had used a few valuable connections to create his new identity. Bakura Remu—that was his new name.

As far as anyone knew, he was an exceedingly distant relative of Ryou Bakura with no other living family and an uninteresting past. He had gotten an education in medical practices and had decided to relocate from Egypt to Calcutta India to work as a medical officer there. So far, he had been pretty good at it—for he could detect the source of illness in others better than most. Who better to purge people of impurities than one who had been completely tainted by them for five thousand years?

Unfortunately, he had run into a brick wall with this latest sickness. The former thief glanced at his two patients. The boys' eyes were tightly shut. Sweat clung to their brows and soaked their inky hair. Every time they coughed, some sort of black smoke rising from their mouths. He wasn't entirely sure that people besides himself could see it and he had been unable to diagnose the problem. All he could sense was darkness.

With a small sigh, Bakura retrieved a large black bag. He set it on one of the chambers' small tables and began rifling through the various medicinal supplies within it.

"_No, no, and no, none of these bloody things are of any use!"_ He thought, his earth-hued eyes narrowing angrily. He slammed down the stethoscope he'd been holding, hands shaking slightly.

Something cold and stifling built up within his chest. It was a familiar and foreboding feeling, one that tempted him like a dark seductress. All he need do was fall into its awaiting arms…

Standing erect, Bakura ran a pale hand through his shock of white hair. He forced himself to breathe slowly and deeply. No, he couldn't keep thinking such thoughts. He had come to this place to detoxify himself of the evil he'd once harbored. Secretly, he feared that he hadn't entirely gotten rid of it. There was something down in there…something scratching and growling like a hellhound at his door.

Bakura shook his head. He growled in aggravation. _"Don't be a fool, Zorc is gone. The Pharaoh destroyed him in that final battle…he cannot come back." _

He forced the words to replay over and over again in his mind while reaching into the water basin once more. Splashing the cool liquid onto his face, the pale youth sucked in the night air. Relief came as the ominous feeling gradually subsided.

While he was composing himself, Bakura heard the Indian mother let out a gasp. She rushed to the room's stairway, shouting in Hindi, **"Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here!" **

Frowning, the medical officer turned. The woman had angry, fearful tears in her eyes and was admonishing a child who had appeared at the stair's peak.

Only around seven or eight years old, she had long raven hair that flowed down to her waist. Her skin was dusky and her dress was dirty. She wore no shoes.

Upon further inspection, Bakura noted that in spite of her obviously poor status, she clutched a wad of money in her hands. Her black eyes gazed pleadingly up at the woman as she begged, **"Please, my father is sick! He needs a doctor!"**

Interest piqued, Bakura took a step toward the girl. She clutched the stairway's railing and seemed to cling to him with her eyes. **"Please, h-he has a fever and he's moaning, but his eyes won't open!" **she babbled**. "He—"**

Bakura raised a hand to quiet her. **"Slow down,"** he said calmly in her native tongue.

The girl swallowed visibly. She took a breath before starting again. **"My father…."** And her eyes traveled to the two sick children.

The snow-haired man moved so that he was standing only a yard or so away from her. He got down on his haunches. A bleak hunch was nagging at his brain.

"**Like them?"** he inquired, pointing at the kids. One of them coughed ebony mist as if to emphasize his point.

The child bit her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. She nodded and held the money out to him again. "Please!" she implored in English. It was probably the only word she knew.

Seeing the desperation in her face, Bakura felt his icy insides melt a little. He knew exactly what it was like to feel helpless…to think that no one else cared about you. He cast a sidelong glance back at his patients. They were resting now—there was nothing more he could do for them at the moment. Moreover, he needed to see how badly the disease was spreading. If this was the start of an epidemic, it could very well mean the instigation of a quarantine facility was needed. He sighed.

"**Very well." **

The girl's eyes lit up. **"Oh, thank you, sir!"** she tucked the money back in her pocket, probably wary of giving it to him before he saw her father. **"Come, I will show you the way." **

Snatching his lengthy black trench coat off a chair, Bakura followed his client out of the shoddy house and onto the street. He slipped it on as they stepped into the somewhat cooler night air.

The street outside was bustling to say the very least. People swarmed in and out of buildings lit by neon light advertisements. Some led baying animals along the dirt road while others pushed their way through on bicycles. It was all Bakura could do to keep track of his guide amid the sea of faces.

Adding to the already rampant chaos was a cacophony of deafening noises. Shouts in diverse dialects mingled with stamping feet and the bleating livestock. Every so often, the ring of a bike bell sounded.

"_Just like Kul Elna…"_ the former thief thought. His eyes glazed over as a rush of memories assaulted him.

Suddenly, a small hand slipped into his larger one. Bakura blinked. He looked down to see the little girl staring up at him with perplexed eyes. Apparently, she had mistaken his dazed state for disorientation.

"**Come,"** she urged**. "This way!"**

She tugged him deeper into the throng. Bakura found himself pushing and squeezing past people, relieved that he had nothing valuable on his person that could be pick-pocketed. His senses were flooded by the smells of sweat, animals, and Indian food. He wasn't certain his perception was at its highest.

The child led him past market stalls selling fabrics and food to the edge of the city. It was a secluded place with a little more plant life around. Tire tracks marred the barren earth. This was a well-traveled area. It was a lot darker than the city, possessing fewer sources of illumination. Only a few people walked by every now and then.

Something nagged at Bakura's heart, though he couldn't quite surmise what it was. Perhaps it was simply the anticipation of a plausible epidemic. Or…maybe it was something entirely different that plagued him…

A vehicular whirring tore the young man from his thoughts. Turning, he sighted a large black jeep barreling across the sand. It bounced on the uneven ground, its headlights shining with blinding light. Like everyone else on the secluded path, the driver did not seem to take note of other people. Even as the man and child approached he did not slow down his vehicle.

Alarmed that his companion would run into its path, Bakura pulled back on her hand. There was no need. She had already halted and was waiting patiently for the Jeep to pass.

Eyes narrowing, Bakura followed her toward a dilapidated house several yards ahead of them. Something just did not feel right. Most children concerned for their parents would have disregarded all people, places, and things in their attempts to bring aid. They certainly would not have looked both ways before they crossed the street.

Bakura didn't know what was up, but he knew he couldn't deny the very real possibility of a plague just because of a tenuous hunch. Pushing his thoughts aside, he quickened his pace.

The girl entered what was presumably her house through a flap of torn fabric. The rest of the structure was composed of wood and rusty metal. Sparking power lines hung above the roof. They were most likely connected to the rest of the town.

Bakura felt another pang of sympathy for the girl; although, to her, this was home. Lousy as things might have been at times in Kul Elna, the place still held a somewhat soft place in his cold heart. His friends had been there—his loved ones had been there. Shuddering, he still recalled what he'd said to Aknaden that fateful night:

"_You destroyed my village, took away my family, and left me with nothing!"_ Those words had been more his than Zorc's. He couldn't deny that he had somewhat enjoyed holding that cursed man by the throat, relishing the thought of drowning his black heart in eternal darkness…

Fear grew in the ex-thief's thudding heart. Swallowing against his dry throat, he forced the thought as far out of his mind as possible. He couldn't keep thinking like that. He wasn't Zorc. He wasn't tainted. He wasn't evil….right…?

Bakura tripped through the ragged doorway of the shack. Cursing silently, he caught himself at a table near the entrance. He looked up. He waited for the sight of an anxious mother and children rushing about…for the sound of a father wheezing painfully…and frowned at what he actually saw. Rather than hauling him to an ill parent, the little girl had dashed into a small bedroom. She climbed onto the sill of an open window, leapt out, and was gone into the night.

For several long heartbeats, Bakura could only stand there. He stared stupidly, as if expecting her to return. Then, he face-palmed. Of course she wouldn't come back. She had simply wanted him to come here. That was why she hadn't given him the money beforehand. Someone had used the oldest trick in the book—getting a child to use her innocent looks to draw him out.

"Should've gotten paid up-front, Bakura," he smirked, running a hand through his pale hair. At least then the trip wouldn't have been a total waste.

He jerked in alarm when another voice sounded.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be enjoying a second chance at life, you picked one heck of a vacation spot."

Bakura spread his arms and whipped around. His body grew rigid. His ebony coat swirled like massive bat's wings. He narrowed his eyes, preparing to be attacked.

But no assault came. Instead, a woman stepped out from behind a ragged curtain. She wore a lilac blouse with a wide V-neck. A black shawl was draped elegantly about her shoulders. A patterned dark purple skirt like many he'd seen Indian women wear danced about her legs. Her hair was golden and her eyes matched her clothing.

Recognizing the woman's identity, Bakura straightened. He let only a bit of his tension subside. He regarded her coolly, saying, "I am not here on vacation."

"What then? Business? Penitence?"

"_A bit of both I suppose,"_ he thought, but did not say aloud. Instead, Bakura arched a brow and remarked, "I assume you brought me to the edge of the city because you trust me about as far as you can throw me."

"Not necessarily."

He smirked. "And what about your little actress friend? Do all con-artists start that young?"

She shrugged one shoulder and gave a coy half-smile that had probably caused many a man's knees to buckle. "I did."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms. "Enough wordplay. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure, Mai Valentine?"

Mai's glossy lips curled into a smile. "Is it a crime to visit an old friend?" she shot back.

"'Old friend'?" the man scoffed. "Hardly. Look, if you're here to sharpen your skills by dueling me, you're wasting your time. I've little time for leisure these days."

Sighing, Mai took a few steps closer. She folded her hands behind her back and fixed him with those bewitching eyes. Bakura's guard went up once more. He didn't know this woman very well. Thus, he did not trust her. He leaned his hip against the table, trying to look disinterested while he kept a close eye on her movements.

"I'm not here to duel you, Bakura," she told him, her pretty face growing somber. "I'm here on the behalf of the Ishtars."

Bakura balked at that. "The Ishtars?" he frowned. "I haven't heard from them in quite some time."

"Ah, but they never lost track of you. I heard they did quite a lot to give you a fresh start at life."

"Why?" the question slipped out before Bakura could stop it. He mentally cursed himself. It was something that had been nagging at the back of his mind for a long while. Why had they seen fit to help him?

Mai shrugged, saying, "Beats me. I guess it's because you and Marik shared similar 'possession' circumstances. I hear he's the one who really vouched for you." Her innocent smile widened and she added, "And look how nicely it's turned out because now they need you to return the favor."

"_What?"_ His mind queried as his expression grew glacial. _"Now of all times? The work I'm doing here is a lot more important than some silly Egyptian exhibit or card tournament."_

"And if I say no?" the former-thief said aloud.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I'll persuade you."

Bakura lifted his brows at this. He found himself a bit curious as to what she had in mind. The woman drew closer. He ran his finger over a chip in the table's wood, trying to look otherwise occupied.

"C'mon, Bakura," she urged in a slightly softer tone. "Don't act like you're not on some self-cleansing hike out here in the middle of nowhere. I know because I did the same thing after all the crap I pulled under Dartz's control. I don't think you wanna break your good streak by refusing to help when you're needed."

His eyes remained averted. He wasn't about to tell her she was right. His personal feelings were none of hers-no, none of anyone's business. "Well, I don't every time get what I want…" he muttered.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her eyes narrow. "Bakura, we may be facing a global catastrophe."

Bakura threw his head back and laughed, a harsh sound that would chill most grown men to the bone. "Those I try actively to avoid."

The blonde duelist ignored his comment. She sauntered over to what looked to be the house's eating area. She sat in one of the chairs, gesturing for Bakura to do the same across from her. He approached. He braced his hands on the back of the chair, but did not sit down.

"According to Odion," Mai started, notably keeping her hands out of his line of sight. "…the Millennium Items went a little crazy a few days ago. They started emitting some mysterious energy at the dig sight. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Ishizu, Odion, and Mr. Mutou were all there, but none of they could figure out what the problem was."

Bakura kept his dark eyes locked on hers. His body grew tense. Already he wasn't liking where this was going.

"Long story short, they released a burst of energy and apparently opened up some kind of portal to the Underworld." She bit her lip, hesitating.

"And…?"

Mai stared down at her lap for a long moment. When she finally lifted her eyes to Bakura, he saw that they had darkened. "And…Yami Marik came through."

For awhile, the only thing Bakura could do was stare at her. He wasn't even sure he'd heard her correctly. Yami Marik…was back? That couldn't be true! It was impossible! But looking at her face, seeing the unmistakable fear she was trying desperately to suppress…he could only surmise that it was indeed true. According to what the others had told him, Yami Marik was the only man the valiant Mai Valentine had ever truly feared.

The snow-haired man did his best to keep his expression calm, though his fingers dug so hard into the chair that he was certain he would get splinters. "And where is Yami Marik now?" he asked.

"We don't know," she replied. There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice. "He brainwashed Joey and Mr. Mutou and used the Millennium Rod to destroy the entire dig site. Apparently, whatever waves the other Items were giving off had already weakened the structural soundness of the ruins substantially. He got away with Joey and Solomon after that."

Bakura studied her. She had always been a good bluffer, but he could tell that she was holding something back. "Have these energy waves had any other unpleasant side effects?" he queried.

"According to Ishizu, it's causing Duel Monster holograms to become real monsters. I can vouch for that since I was recently in a duel that was a little too real for comfort. I don't know of any other effects."

"_But I do…"_ Bakura thought grimly, his eyes flicking away from her face.

His mind flashed back on his latest patients…on the black mist that had come from their mouths. The arousal of Shadow Magic and this latest plague were timed far too close together to be anything less than related.

"The Ishtars seem to trust you," Mai drew his attention once more. "They value your help with this case."

The ex-tomb raider snapped his gaze back to her. She was sitting very still. Her violet eyes watched him warily. Seeing this, he got a sudden idea that nearly brought a crafty smile to his lips. He stepped around the chair so that he was directly before the table and examined his fingernails. It was time to test the waters...

"Trust me?" he drawled, voice heavy with sarcasm. "I highly doubt that."

"They know you have experience with all this Shadow Magic stuff and they hope it'll help us."

"Heh, they know I have experience and Shadow Magic and they want me in a CAGE so that I can't cause any more trouble."

The woman was frowning deeply. She leaned forward slightly, saying, "No one is going to put you in a ca—"

Bakura slammed his hands down violently on the table. "STOP LYING TO ME!" He snarled.

Alarm filled Mai's pretty features. She leapt to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process. With lighting-fast reflexes, her hand whipped something out of her pocket and held it out to the side. It was a Duel Monsters card.

A laugh of mischievous amusement escaped Bakura's pale lips. Mai's eyes were still narrowed fiercely, but she quirked a brow in confusion as his tense posture relaxed. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll admit, that was mean on my part," he smirked. "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

It was the truth. He hadn't liked not being able to see her hands during their conversation. Growing up in Kul Elna was more than enough to make one wary of the intentions of others. While his speech had been a build-up to the test, however, he had raised a valid point in his own mind. Was it possible that the Ishtars wanted him simply so that could lock him away?

The pallid youth slowly lowered his hands. Mai's body grew even more rigid. Her fingers tightened on her card. Judging by the information she had given him, at a single command, she could summon a very real Shadow Monster to rip him to shreds. Bakura kept his gaze locked unwaveringly on hers.

"Look, why don't we all just take a breath before you summon one of your lethally lovely monsters to make a mess of some poor family's house, eh?" He tried to make his tone sound soothing. It wasn't an easy feat given his gravelly voice which had, more often than not, belied sinister intent.

The woman's brows moved upward, just a little. Her grip wavered a bit.

"C'mon, Mai," Bakura took a cautious step toward her. "I was only testing you. I'm unarmed, see? I don't even have a deck."

He spread his cloak wide so that she could verify this. Mai's eyes did a quick scan over his thin form. Then, slowly, hesitantly, she let her arm drop. She placed her Harpy Lady card back in a pouch that rested at her hip.

Folding his arms over his chest, Bakura arched an ivory brow at her. "Are you really sure that YOU are comfortable with me being a part of this so-called team, love?" he sardonically commented.

Mai gave him a sour look. "Seeing as I've been given more than a few second chances myself, I'm in no position to judge. But that doesn't mean I have to put up with you the second you go bat-crap-crazy on us."

Bakura laughed as he finally reclined into the chair he'd been offered. "Duly noted," he grinned ghoulishly up at her.

"Look, are you gonna help or not?"

His confidence wavered then. He wasn't sure he wanted to be involved with this group—not just because of the possible betrayal on their part, but because he wasn't entirely sure that he trusted himself. Though he desperately tried to deny it, he could feel that sliver of darkness that still tainted his heart. It was there—faint and indistinct, but there nonetheless. But what was he supposed to do if he refused? He couldn't cure the new disease that had developed in Calcutta. That would only be stopped once the influx of Shadow Energy dissipated. In conclusion, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Sighing, Bakura ran a hand through his shaggy hair. If it was a choice between sitting around helplessly and taking a risk, he knew that he would drive himself nuts if he didn't take the risk. His dark gaze hardened. He met Mai's amethyst eyes.

"Very well," the medical officer conceded. He folded his arms behind his head, feigning a nonchalance he did not feel. "Where do we start?"

XXX

"I will not take such a drastic course of action this prematurely," Ishizu firmly stated, staring unwaveringly at the four faces on her computer screen.

She was in her office at the Cairo Museum, but she had turned off all the lights. The only illumination came from the screen of her laptop. This was because she did not want her bosses, the four suited, grim-faced patrons who had been supporting her entire operation, to see the disheveled appearance of her room. She was already having a hard enough time maintaining an icy-calm exterior.

"You're dealing with forces you cannot control," said one of the particularly uptight mean, his beady eyes narrowing.

Ishizu turned a severe gaze to him. She disliked this one, an arrogant, intolerant man known as Foarkedz, particularly.

"Have you ever been in a war, sir?" she asked him coldly. "A firefight perhaps? Tell me, did you feel an overabundance of control?"

He ignored the disdain and looked down his nose at her. "You're saying that this… 'Yami Marik' has declared war on us?"

The Egyptian woman felt a lump form in her throat. She moved her eyes to something, anything other than that harsh face. A dark fear pricked at her heart.

"Actually…" she murmured. "…I suspect that he is being given support from an…Underworldly direction. Truthfully, I cannot see how he could have possibly returned without such assistance."

The lone woman of the group frowned deeply. She ran a hand through her professionally-short hair, saying, "And what of your brother? The one from home this 'villain' originated?"

Ishizu bristled at this. She felt her normally unflappable visage darken a bit in anger. "My brother is not a threat. Yami Marik may have been born from him, but he is NOT him."

"Which is exactly why you should ask for his assistance," said a man who was as thin as a scarecrow.

Ishizu folded her hands on her lap. She forced herself to calm down. "He is out of the country right now. He is unprepared for such a sudden turn of events. Our enemy, on the other hand, is prepared. I will contact him, but I cannot vouch that he will be able to contribute to the response team I so desperately need."

"Response team?" Foarkedz laughed derisively. "In case you've forgotten, we are the ones who gave that demon friend of yours, Bakura Remu, his new identity. You clearly have all our power and affluence at your disposal, yet you're determined to leave the fate of the world in the hands of a handful of card-playing freaks?"

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone," The Egyptian snapped. "I need this response team." She looked upon each of the skeptical faces. "My companions may be unbalanced, isolated, and perhaps even out of practice at the moment…but with a little push, I believe that they will be exactly what we need!"

"You believe?" the woman smirked.

The final, rather rotund man shook his head. "War isn't won by sentiment, Miss Ishtar."

Ishizu glanced at an ancient Egyptian crown relic resting on her desk. She ran her finger over the cool metal, remembering one who had worn one very similar to it five thousand years before. She knew that all was lost without the team. And there was one individual whom she needed in particular.

"No…" she murmured, eyes narrowing. "…it is won by warriors."

With that, Ishizu ended the call. She then pulled up the Egyptian airport website and set to booking her flight to Domino City, Japan.

**The team's almost ready :D! So by now you may have noticed a pattern. None of them really want to go adventuring again. All of these **_**duelists**_** have little **_**initiative **_**at this point, thus the title ties into the story :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	6. Storm of Coming Strife

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**NOTICE: Something has just come up in my life that is going to deplete almost all of my fanfiction time for at least a few months. I will do my best to continue giving weekly updates but I cannot guarantee them. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABANDONED but it may get delayed every so often. So sorry about the inconvenience :(.**

**I realized last chapter that I completely brain-failingly forgot to credit Aqua girl 007 for coming up with the last name "Remu" for Bakura -_-. I'm so sorry about that-thanks so much to Aqua girl 007 for supplying me with a modern last name for him :D! **

**The Man with Imagination: Haha I'd choose Yami any day :D!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :D!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks so much :)!**

**Red Moon Alchemist: Thank you! I had a ton of fun writing that one :).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :D! Yeah, I agree...I will probably mention her in a future chapter. It may not go super in-depth about what Mai was doing with her but she will get a mention at least :).**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Haha thanks :D! Yeah, he may or may not have Blue Eyes armor. Haven't decided yet... Yup, Yami is going to have the Egyptian god cards, although they won't be summoned until the final battle royale ('cuz they're so big and powerful). **

**Shadowanime1: Thanks :)! They are back in this chapter.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Haha poor Odion...I definitely wouldn't want to be in his shoes of coercing Kaiba to do anything :).**

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Yup, it's another side effect of the "coming storm."**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Haha they're about to get a rude awakening out of their bliss.**

**Bakura: *snickers***

**BlackRose: *tugs at his hair* Don't get cocky, buddy. You've going to have a tough time too.**

**Bakura: Aww...**

**101ghettogirl: Thanks :D! Haha it'll make sense soon. I actually just updated early for that one week...schedule's getting nutty again lol.**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks so much :3! **

**Bakura: I can't believe we're bloody science bros...**

**Kaiba: U mad bro? No science bros would be madness!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you :D! He's one of my fave characters to write.**

**Melan anime: Haha one more for the team :D!**

**XXX**

It was as if the sight lay before his very eyes. The memory, so potently vivid in his mind, shone with its myriad of unique colors. The dusty brown of tables and chairs, the golden glow of setting sunlight shining on off-white walls, the gentle crimson of flickering candle flames, the swarthy tans of faces both innocent and sage, the deep burgundies and azures of fluttering skirts…they all converged into the vibrant memory that was the early evening tavern.

How many times he had sneaked out of his home to visit it, the young man could not remember. The palace staff would have been horrified if they had found out. But his illicit excursions had never been to drown himself in drink—in fact, he had always taken extra care to visit before the raucous night crowd arrived. He had merely enjoyed listening to the lively music, indulging in a friendly game or two, and seeing the bright merriment of his genial people. Cooped up in the palace, such a sentiment was a coveted luxury to him.

A small smile formed on Yami's lips. His eyes were closed, but he could still see the place so clearly. He could practically smell the spice of food and hear the laughing of men and women alike. His fingers twitched, recalling the cool hardness of coins he had prepared to toss to the hard-working musicians sawing away at their instruments. But most of all, his mind lit up with that excited fire of competition—the one that had always come whenever he was expecting to be challenged to a game.

And all it had taken to conjure up this incredible nostalgia had been the music.

Sighing, the Pharaoh finally let his scarlet eyes flutter open. The vision retreated like a dream. It grew fuzzier and fuzzier until it was gone, replaced by the familiar solidness of reality. The music, however, still remained.

It was a haunting, twisting, turning tune. It climbed high up the scales and then staggered downward, as if tumbling down an uneven staircase. Yami could only imagine the movements that were accompanying it since his eyes, however piercing, were unable to see through the door that led to the sound's source.

Reclined in a cushy chair, Yami was sitting in the waiting room of Domino City's youth dance studio. It was a small chamber painted lilac with white furniture, wood floors, and walls accented by strips of wallpaper decorated with ballet slipper designs. Several gym bags, no doubt filled with dance supplies, lay on the floor. Children's books and stuffed animals were scattered here and there.

A few mothers with younger children sat as far away from the duelist as possible, casting him wary looks now and then. They were obviously disconcerted by the man in his twenties, clad in grey-wash jeans, a black leather jacket, and various studded leather accessories….not to mention his outrageous hairstyle. This was clearly a place intended for children. Yami did not care.

Repressing a trademark smirk, he glanced at the door once again. He was waiting for his girlfriend, Tea Gardner. After quitting her job at the Burger World, she had managed to secure a position as a dance instructor for the children's studio. It was a temporary position to earn the rest of the money she needed for New York.

In spite of this, she worked hard at it. She was a good teacher too. Tea was currently teaching her little protégés how to perform an Egyptian culture-inspired dance.

Yami could not help but be a little flattered. He had arrived early in hopes that he would be able to watch his love at work. Unfortunately, Yugi's mother had rather sheepishly informed him that watching a bunch of little girls dance would make him look like a "creeper," as she put it.

Tilting his head contemplatively, Yami frowned. Five years in his own body and he was still finding out new things about the nuances of modern society. Some of them he had grown accustomed to while others confused him mightily. The rush of memories he had received upon completing the journey into his past had served to add even more convolution to his already puzzling mind.

But there was one thing that remained simple. No matter how the years, decades, centuries transformed its outer appearance, it stayed the same in its very core. That thing was Duel Monsters.

Almost automatically, the Pharaoh's fingers found their way into the card pouch on his belt. Producing the deck, he riffled through each card, relishing the smoothness of their surfaces. He smiled at the familiarly ruby-scaled body of Slifer the Sky Dragon. He closely scrutinized the ominous ultramarine visage of Obelisk the Tormentor. He reverently regarded the golden, majestic form of the Winged Dragon of Ra. They along with his other cards were like old friends—friends he hadn't visited in a long time.

While Solomon, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were off excavating ancient sites in Egypt, Yami had stayed behind to run the Kame Game shop. In spite of that, he had not indulged in a single duel. It had been ages since he'd heard the whirring of a Duel Disc or felt the gears in his mind turning as they cranked out brilliant strategies. It was because almost all of his friends had been out of the country or busy…at least, that was what he told himself.

A frown darkened Yami's fair features. Absently, he shuffled and reshuffled the cards. No…he had to admit that he hadn't been dueling because a large part of him didn't really want to. For years, he had only taken control of Yugi's body in order to fight off some evil or play a card game. Now that he had his own body, he had found himself covetous to do other things, expand other areas of life. The initiative to get back into Duel Monsters had just…diminished.

His crimson eyes narrowed. Even in this case, however…he could not deny that the almost primal fire that had always driven him in battle still burned. It had been sufficiently tamed over the years…but it had not yet turned to ash. It flickered, casting dancing shadows on his mind, waiting to be released at the proper provocation.

Thus lost in thought, the duelist failed to notice when the music stopped. He took only marginal heed when the studio door opened and a flock of enthusiastically chattering little girls flooded out. He ignored a dozen or so queer stares as the room gradually emptied. Soon, he was the only one left, all of his attention focused on his cards and the subdued spark within him. His bloodlike eyes burned with the passionate intensity for which he was known. There was something off about his deck all of a sudden…something electrical and…alive.

Only when a hand was placed on his shoulder did the Pharaoh snap out of his thoughts. Startled, he jumped. He turned to see a pair of stunningly cerulean eyes staring down at him. They sparkled as a radiant smile spread across their owner's face.

"That's the Yami I know. There's been no impending destruction or enemies threatening to kill everybody for years, yet you're still solving riddles."

"Especially so," Yami corrected, smiling. "I suppose it is my specialty."

Tea laughed, a musical sound that made his heart feel lighter every time. Shaking her head, she placed her hands on her hips. She had let her dark hair grow down to her shoulders and currently had it tied in a ballet-style bun. Her graceful legs were clad in white tights and ballet slippers. She wore a tight, grey cotton skirt that reached to mid-thigh and a shell pink spaghetti-strap top. Around her neck hung a silver choker with a small, diamond-encrusted Ankh as its charm. Yami had given it to the dancer for one of her birthdays. She rarely took it off, just as he seldom removed the cartouche she had given him.

Chuckling softly, Yami got to his feet. He tucked away his deck, but not before Tea noticed it. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you getting ready for a tournament?" she asked him.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, I was just…visiting some old friends." Her joyous look faded a little. Disheartened at this, the Pharaoh tilted his head. He studied her face closely. "What is wrong?"

The girl bit her lip and seemed reluctant to reply for a moment. However, she could hardly bear the acute nature of Yami's soul-deep scrutiny. Sighing, she murmured, "I guess it just worries me that you've stopped dueling. I mean, it's been ages and you're the King of Games! It doesn't seem right…"

So she HAD noticed.

"Just because I am taking a break from dueling does not mean that I have abandoned it altogether," her boyfriend placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tea."

Tea did not look convinced. "We've been together five years, Yami Mutou," she arched her brows at him. "I don't mind if you go to tournaments. You know I'm not the kind of girlfriend who freaks out if her guy's not around twenty-four seven."

Chuckling, Yami slid his hand up to cup her porcelain cheek. "No, that would be Rebecca," he smirked, drawing nearer to her.

The girl rolled her eyes. "C'mon, she's not THAT bad. At least she truly loves him. She's not after his fame or anything."

"True," the spiky-haired youth smiled, closing the gap between them. "Very true."

Winding her arms about his shoulders, Tea chuckled. "I didn't say she was perfect though. Yugi's definitely got his hands full."

It wasn't often that Yami was able to tease his girlfriend. He was the formal, somewhat standoffish type who, half the time, was the last one to laugh at a joke. Therefore, whenever the opportunity to dish out a good, fun ribbing presented itself, he took it. He let his hands slide down to her waist and looked at the wall, as if there were something very interesting hanging upon it.

"I know how he feels..." the Pharaoh murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Tea arched her brows at him. "Are you saying that I'm a handful?"

It was difficult to keep a straight face looking at that adorable expression. Yami lowered his eyelids halfway, smiling coyly at her. "Indeed. My hands were more than a little busy that day you punched out the man who called me 'Porcupine Head'."

Her eyes burned with that fiery, protective fury he adored so much. "Obviously Johnny Steps didn't get the message last time and needed a little sense knocked into him!"

A low chuckled rumbled in the Pharaoh's chest. He leaned his forehead against hers so that his ebony lashes nearly brushed hers. "Obviously..." he said softly. "...I am lucky to have one who cares so deeply for me."

Tea's anger vanished in a sweet smile. He tightened his grip on her waist and brushed his lips against hers. After several moments, she reluctantly separated and they headed out the door. She locked up the building before heading toward her powder-blue Toyota in the parking lot.

As they walked, Yami glanced up at the sky. The weather was warm and the celestial ceiling was clear and sunny. Off in the distance, however, he could see some ugly rain clouds brewing.

_"I didn't realize it was supposed to rain..."_ he thought vaguely.

The duelist thought he felt an odd, electrical feeling at his waist, but was quickly distracted from it by his companion. Tea produced her car keys from her purse. She dangled them before his face, grinning.

"You wanna drive?"

Yami shook his head vigorously. "I'll pass, thanks."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yami, it's the twenty-first century. You've GOT to learn how to drive at some point."

The Pharaoh had never been a fan of being helpless. That was exactly how he felt whenever he got behind the wheel of a car...or any device with wheels and an engine.

"I managed perfectly fine back in ancient Egypt without a vehicle. Surely, I can do so today."

"But what if I make it to New York?" she argued, obviously struggling to keep from laughing. "What are you gonna do, walk the length of the Big Apple?"

"I've heard that horses roam the streets," he grinned back. "One thing that was not erased from my memories was my ability to ride."

Tea laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, they roam the streets attached to carriages designed for showing tourists around. You can't just hop on some stallion and gallop to the Chrysler Building."

The two lovers both laughed at this. However...there was one thing that Yami had noticed in their lighthearted moment. He studied the brunette's profile as they walked. He opened his mouth to query.

"You said, 'if I make it to New York'..."

"Darn, I was hoping you missed that," she smiled sheepishly at him. "Guess it was a foolish hope...you don't miss a thing."

She was trying to change the subject, but Yami would not be distracted. He could see the shadows in her bright eyes-could feel the stressful doubt buzzing around her.

"You WILL make it, Tea," he assured her, slipping his hand into hers. "You will get to New York and you will light up Broadway. I will be there to support you all the way."

She shot him a beauteous smile that nearly took his breath away. Her eyes were like actual sapphires. "What more could I possibly ask for?" she squeezed his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. "How'd I end up with a partner as great as you?"

A smile formed on the Pharaoh's regal features. He pressed a kiss to her soft hair, saying, "I could say the same about y..." and he trailed off upon sighting her car.

The pallid azure vehicle was resting exactly where she had left it, but it was not alone. There, leaning against the driver's side door, was a woman. She wore a flowing white dress with a golden waist cincher. Accessories of what appeared to be pure gold decorated her coffee skin. Her hair was black and her eyes, an arresting cerulean.

Yami heard Tea gasp next to him. He felt his own eyes widen as they stopped several yards away from the figure. "I...Ishizu! I was not expecting..."

"You weren't meant to," the Egyptian smiled, coming forward to great them. "It was short notice."

She clasped Tea's hands, chuckling as the younger woman beamed. "It's so great to see you! It's been ages!"

"Indeed," Yami arched his brows, feeling oddly skeptical. "I have not heard from you since Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa left for your excavation project."

It was a test. Ishizu rarely appeared unless she had something to say or do. Yami watched her face closely. That strange electrical feeling surged at his waist again, but he ignored it.

Ishizu's face betrayed no emotion as she turned to face him. "Yes, I must say that I was surprised when you said you did not want to be a part of the project."

"I love my homeland, Ishizu, but I spent five-thousand years comatose in a Puzzle in one of its tombs. I think I have had my fill of it for awhile."

"Maybe you are right," she cracked a small smile. "If that is the case, why are you not out seeing the world?"

The Pharaoh could sense that she was fishing. For what, he was not certain. Folding his arms over his chest, he fixed her with his dangerously crimson eyes.

"I have already seen some of the world," he retorted. "When I was wandering from place to place, fighting one war after another with my friends. Right now, I find that settling down and living simply and peacefully is a coveted pleasure-one to which I have grown fondly accustomed."

Something in the woman's visage seemed to darken with an obscure emotion. Fear? Disappointment? In any case, she averted her eyes quickly to avoid being read too deeply. Yami frowned, a red flag going up in his mind. He felt Tea grown tense next to him. She sensed that something was off too.

"Ishizu..." he began in a softer tone. "...I know you did not come here simply to say hello. If that were the case, you would have called beforehand. Are you here with some sort of mission?"

She was quiet for a long moment. Her fingers tangled and untangled with each other. "...It concerns the excavation project," she finally admitted.

Suspicious, Yami frowned even deeper. "Are you that determined to get me back to Egypt?'

"No..." she murmured. Her oceanic eyes met his once more. They were hard as diamonds. "I am that determined to save Egypt...not to mention the rest of the world."

Whatever he was expecting, it surely hadn't been that. Yami could only stare at her for several seconds. His heart seemed to freeze in his chest. He wasn't positive he had heard her correctly...actually, he was desperately hoping he had not heard her correctly. Unfortunately, a quick glance at Tea's pale face and wide eyes told him that the woman had indeed said what he'd thought.

Not bothering to conceal the dread in his voice, the duelist asked, "Save the world from WHAT exactly?"

Ishizu averted his piercing gaze once more. She looked upon Tea's less intimidating features as she explained, "A few days ago, the Millennium Items began...misbehaving. They were pulsing with an unknown energy and we could not discover what was causing them to act in such a manner. I went to the cavern to investigate...and the Items opened a rather explosive portal. Someone came through, took the Items, and destroyed the entire dig site using their power."

Though the weather was perfectly warm, Yami felt an undeniable chill dance down his spine. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Tea press a hand over her mouth. Undoubtedly, she was thinking the same thing he was. His stomach twisted with nausea.

"...What of Yugi, Joey, and Grandpa?" he croaked.

The raven-haired lady faced him. Her eyes were melancholy. "Yugi and Tristan are all right, but Joey and Solomon are not. They were brainwashed by the Millennium Rod and taken into the camp of the enemy," she dipped her head. "I am so sorry, my Pharaoh."

If Yami had not been plagued by the haunting anticipation of what had happened in the back of his mind, his knees probably would have buckled right then and there. As it was, he felt his throat grow sandpaper dry. His mind was a void of shock and denial. No, no, no, this could not be happening...not again...

"No..." Tea whispered, clamping her hand even harder over her mouth.

Ishizu shot her a sympathetic look before continuing, "The Items are having some rather unpleasant side-effects. The energy they're releasing is causing Duel Monsters to become real-much like what happened during the Dartz fiasco."

So that was why he had gotten an odd vibe from the Egyptian gods. The Pharaoh's fingers hovered over his deck. Even without the Millennium Puzzle, he could still sense their unbridled power. That alone was dangerous enough, but to make things worse, the Items were currently out of their reach. It was then that an unpleasant thought struck him.

"...Who took the Items from you?"

If it were possible, Ishizu's face grew even more bleak. When she looked at him, Yami thought he saw actual fear in her eyes. It was rare for her to be afraid,

"...Someone you know and loathe quite well..." she said darkly. "...Yami Marik."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Tea growled. She looked like she wanted to tear her hair out.

Ice and seasickness swept through Yami once more. Although, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Yami Marik had been one of the evil spirits he'd seen during his soul cleansing with Ironheart. That meant that he had not been completely destroyed.

The young man narrowed his eyes. "How on earth did he-"

"I do not know," Ishizu cut him off. "The only thing I can guess is that he has help from a dark, supernatural direction. I'm afraid that the world has gotten even stranger."

Yami smirked, tugging absently on one of his blonde bangs. "At this point, I doubt anything else would surprise me."

"1000 Yen says you are wrong," Ishizu shot back dryly. "We're putting together a response team. I will send Odion to pick you up at the Kame Game Shop tomorrow. The plan will be explained at our headquarters."

"Very well."

Yami nodded to her. Then, he went around to the passenger's seat while Tea started up the car. Even through a window, the Egyptian's eyes were as unnaturally wise and perceptive as always. She studied his face closely for several heartbeats.

"Pharaoh...is there anything about the Items in you memory? Anything we do not already know?"

Yami buckled his seatbelt. He stared down at his fists which were white-knuckled with stress. "No..." he replied in a low tone, his face shrouded by his unruly hair. "...the only thing I know is that you should have left them in that cavern."

He turned his blood-hued eyes to the skies above. Suddenly, the ominous clouds did not seem so out-of-place. A heavy sigh escaped from his lungs. He really did not feel like facing another storm...but he supposed he did not have a choice.

XXX

He was almost there. Just a few more adjustments and the project he'd been working on for months would be complete. His azure eyes narrowed. He shook his head to push cocoa bangs out of his eyes. His long, able fingers moved slowly, carefully, maneuvering the last wire into place. If a mistake was made, it could fry the entire control panel. That was why he had not allowed one of his subordinates to get the job done.

Seto Kaiba stared intensely as he maneuvered the wire. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Almost...just a few more centimeters...victory was in sight...there!

The wire connected to its proper port. Letting out a sigh of relief, the KC President gave the box a quick once-over. All of the proper switches were flicked. Everything glowed that was supposed to be glowing and everything was connected that was meant to be connected. With a nod of satisfaction, he slammed the panel shut and locked it. He then retreated to the edge of the cement lot so that he could take in his creation.

The night was black and lovely, lit by the hundreds of lights of Domino City. A pale moon waxed large and bright in the sky. It was mostly unobstructed for the moment, but there were a few inky clouds beginning to inch toward it. This was odd since no storms had been reported. Kaiba shook his head. Incompetent idiot weathermen...

He still had longish hair, but it was always neatly slicked back. His skin, tanned only by the sickly light of computer screens, took on a silvery tint in the soft moonlight. It blended smoothly with his flowing white cloak and was starkly contrasted against the black undershirt and pants he wore. Lastly, but certainly not least, his eyes were still a dangerous, glacial shade of electric blue.

In spite of his harsh, cold personality, Seto was indeed a handsome young man. But for all of his arrogance, he cared little for that aspect of his person. The thing he took pride in most right now...was the incredible monument standing majestically before him.

The KaibaCorp Tower-a sleek, highly-advanced building composed mostly of glass and pail concrete. Without so many infernal, world-threatening situations to interrupt him, he'd finally been able to update the beacon of his business. It had been remodeled in order to increase its functionality. The building now had a helicopter pad that stretched out from the pointy peak at its top. The glowing "KC" was fixed on the rim in the top center of the tower. Below it was an neon-tubing logo of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That detail had been a last minute addition...one made for someone very special.

A rare smile of utter sincerity formed on Seto's lips. He felt his frosty heart heated up a few degrees. Almost eagerly, his hand reached up to activate the communicator on his coat collar.

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you."

A soft, female voice responded, "Everything's wired right?"

If anyone else had asked him that question, Seto would have given a scathing response. In this case, however, he simply smirked. "C'mon, have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Of course, what could I be thinking?" the woman laughed teasingly. "You are a genius after all."

The CEO rolled his eyes. "All right, enough rapier wit. Light her up."

"Roger that."

There was a long moment of silence. Tension filled the soundless void and Seto actually found himself holding his breath. Upon realizing this, he mentally berated himself. Of course he had gotten the engineering right. He never second-guessed himself...at least, he hadn't a few years ago. Something had happened...something that had made him softer.

He knew the answer, but his pride would never let him admit it out loud. The very thought of it brought a humiliating flush to his face. Feeling awkward, he cleared his throat and fiddled with the straps of the backpack he wore. Luckily, his persistent blush was soon outshone as the tower before him slowly flickered to life.

A system of streamlined lighting gradually made its way up the impressive building. It made the KaibaCorp initials look like oddly-shaped stars in the night sky. The Blue Eyes White Dragon seemed to come to life. Seto could swear that, any moment, it would take flight from the tower. The entire thing looked so advanced...so beautiful...so...perfect.

Seto felt another one of those rare smiles ghosting upon his lips. A sense of unbridled pride filled him, making him feel one-hundred feet tall. This sensation, however, was quite different than the arrogance or egotism he usually displayed. This was something pure...something powerful.

"How does it look?" the female voice inquired.

Seto had to fight to keep the reputation-sullying giddiness out of his voice. "Like Christmas," he replied with another impish curl of the lips. "But with more me."

He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about this project. He had done many other things-some that were much grander than this lone structure. But then...those he had done alone. Those had been products of greed or the desire to remedy grief. This place...this had been built in a spirit of contentment. And it had not been built alone either.

Feeling his cheeks grow hot again, Seto turned his attention to activating his jet pack. He soared up the length of the tower and looked through its glistening windows. He found himself chuckling at the stunned faces of his employees as they gawked out at him from within.

His companion chuckled at his last comment. "Well, it would be strange if it WASN'T you. It is your tower, after all."

"No..." Seto murmured, almost inaudibly. His eyes were somewhat glazed over. "It's OUR tower..."

"Hmm?"

His flush intensified and he cleared his throat. He pretended he had NOT uttered those words-those terrifying, telltale words. "Nothing. Enough with the questions, Kisara, you're ruining the moment. You gotta ENJOY the moment."

Another giggle. "Get in here and I will."

The brunet grinned as he landed on the helicopter pad. Glancing over his shoulder, he took in the awe-inspiring sight of nighttime Domino. Thousands of neon business lights winked back at him like multi-colored stars. He ignored the portentous storm clouds as he slid his Duel Monsters card into a card reader, allowing him access through the roof entrance.

Cool air conditioning rushed to push back the heady nighttime mugginess. The door closed behind him with a _whoosh_ sound. He found himself hurrying down the silver metal hallway, as if pushed from behind by some unseen force. Excitement built up within him. It made him feel as if he was hooked up to an electrical socket.

_"This is ridiculous..."_ the duelist mentally scolded himself. _"It's not like you don't see her almost every day...completely irrational..."_

Yet he could not erase that goofy grin from his face. It made him want to slap himself, but at the same time...he liked it. He hated these overpowering feelings yet he was so, so very fond of her.

Then, his communicator buzzed again. "Seto, Odion Ishtar is here to see you." It was Mokuba's voice, now deep in his late teenage years.

"Odion?" A frown replaced his content expression. The man who had been struck comatose during his Battle City tournament? What on earth could HE want? "Tell him I'm not in."

Seto continued down the hallway. He paused only to drop his jetpack on a hook where he kept such handy devices. Rounding another corner, he saw his office doorway come into view. His heartbeat grew faster and harder.

"Sorry, Big Bro, he's insisting," Mokuba said, the irritation at their unexpected guest clear in his voice.

Seto frowned. He couldn't imagine what was so pressing that that composed, quiet man would be pestering Mokuba this much. "Just ignore him, kid. I've got a date."

"Oh..." his brother was quiet for a few moments. "...right. I'll see what I can do." The smile was evident in his voice.

At this, Seto felt his face grow sweltering once more. It was so embarrassing looking like a lovesick fool in front of his kid brother. He couldn't be one-he wasn't one! At least, that was what his brain told his ego while his heart screamed otherwise.

Finally, the young man reached his office. He transitioned from the silvery hallway to the crimson-carpeted, pale-walled room. A wall of windows rested at its back, exposing a breathtaking view of nighttime Domino City. His desk rested in front of it and there was a small sitting area before a flatscreen TV several a yard or so away. None of these things caught his attention, however. He had eyes only for the lone figure surveying a wall of computer monitors.

She was an ivory-skinned young woman with eyes the color of glittering cobalt. Her hair, waist-length and pristine white, was tied in a messy bun with long strands hanging down on either side. Her body was petite, fragile, as if the slightest rough touch might break it. This delicate form was clothed in a frilly white shirt and a high-waisted black pencil skirt. She had kicked her shoes off, something she only did at the end of the work day at his suggestion to make herself comfortable.

Kisara Cyandrake-that was her name.

She didn't notice when he entered. Her fingers toyed with a lengthy stand of hair as her eyes focused intently on the screen.

"Energy levels are holding steady..." she murmured in her soft, feathery voice. "...I think. Nothing out of the ordinary, but a freak storm brewing out there."

A teasingly cocky grin formed on Seto's face as he came up behind her. "Of course it's normal. I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question..."

Surprised, his secretary turned. Seeing her up-close, he was struck by how strongly she resembled the woman from that ancient Egypt fiasco he'd been unwillingly dragged into. That woman who had been the Blue Eyes White Dragon...the one who'd stolen the heart of his supposed ancestor, Priest Seto.

The CEO quickly pushed the thoughts aside. He refused to think of her as that woman. He didn't believe in that reincarnation nonsense like Yugi and those other dweebs.

Seto slid his hands around her waist and closed the gap between them. "How does it feel to be a genius?" he inquired, enjoying the strawberry blush that appeared on her colorless cheeks.

Kisara giggled softly. She dipped her head. "I wouldn't really know..."

"What do you mean? The tower modifications, the new logo, all that came from you."

Kisara looked up at him with a sweet, shy smile. "No...all of this, came from here..." and she laid her pixie-like hand over his heart.

Seto looked down at the spot thoughtfully. In a way, he supposed she was right. She could have been here, imploring and pressing all she wanted, but if his heart hadn't softened enough to care...softened enough to love her...

He shook his head, embarrassed and somewhat scared by the sentimental thoughts. "Give yourself some credit, please." he squeezed her waist tighter. "This tower is your baby. Give yourself...twelve percent of the credit."

He was joking and he had a strangely hard time retaining his poker face at her befuddled expression. Kisara was a sweet, timid girl...but she was not meek enough to let it go whenever he said something idiotic. He enjoyed getting an occasional rise out of her.

"Twelve percent?"

He cracked a grin. "An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent?" she repeated, separating from him and walking over to the seating area. "My baby?" She sat down and stared disbelievingly at him. "Really Seto?"

Her boyfriend grabbed a champagne bottle off his desk as he went to join her. It was all he could do to keep from grinning at the indignant look on her face. "Well, I did do all of the grunt work," he reasoned. "Literally. I was doing a lot of grunting and sweating while I hooked up those wires."

Kisara's defiant expression dissolved in a cheery laugh. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her legs and folded her hands atop her knees. She arched her eyebrows as he sat next to her.

"I was only joking, but I'm gonna pay for that twelve percent remark in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

The young woman tapped her chin in mock consideration. "Mmm...it's not going to be that subtle," she smiled coyly at him.

"Hmm..." Seto filled two champagne glasses with the amber liquid. He handed one to his companion. Then, he sat back and regarded her thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what...The next building is going to say 'K & CC' for 'Kaiba and Cyandrake Corps' on it."

Kisara arched her brows again, though she was smiling. "On the LEASE," she corrected as she raised her glass to clink his.

Blanching, the brunet recoiled his glass before she could touch it. He knew he liked her all right...but he wasn't sure he was brave enough to use the "L" words, lease OR love, quite yet.

"Duel you for it?" he grinned crookedly at her.

Kisara merely laughed, taking a sip of her drink. Seto set his own glass down. He studied her as she swirled the champagne in her goblet. Her eyes flicked up to his and the breath was nearly knocked from his lungs. She was so beautiful...like the Blue Eyes White Dragon personified. It filled him with an ego-bruising fear to feel so strongly about another person. Of course, he loved Mokuba, but that was different. They were brothers-bound by blood and childhood. But this woman...she was different. He hated being attached to someone else, hated being vulnerable...but he couldn't imagine hating her. It made no sense whatsoever to his brain. Yet somehow, it felt right.

Guided by instinct, Seto reached up to cup her face. Kisara smiled at him, her blue eyes locking with his. It was almost as if she sensed his uncertainty. He ran his thumb over her soft cheek. His heart fluttered in his chest. He drew her closer until their foreheads touched. Their lips were only centimeters apart, their hearts, practically beating against each other.

It was at that moment that Seto's cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

**Aw, way to ruin the moment, Odion -_-. Don't worry, they will get their romance at the end of the scene :). Hope you liked and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	7. Descent of the Maelstrom

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Whazzup :D? **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks so much :)! Heheh I agree with ya on the driving thing...**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks!**

**BlackRose: Well, craaaaaaaap. *uses radio* Commander Fury?**

**Fury: Rose?**

**BlackRose: Stark's been compromised.**

**Fury: Well that's just great.**

**BlackRose: Happy 'Kura?**

**Bakura: *stops running through flowers* Yes?**

**BlackRose: Will you give us a hand?**

**The Man with Imagination: Thanks :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! Haha that was one of my fave lines too.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! **

**Kaiba: Why do all these dweebs keep calling me?**

**BlackRose: Oh, chill out, Rich Boy.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks so much :D!**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Aw, thanks so much :D!**

**Shadowanime1: Thanks :)! Haha I had fun writing Kaiba.**

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :)!**

**Guest: Thank you :D!**

**Kender20: Thanks so much :)! Ugh, just a bunch of work stuff I was not expecting...**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Haha very true :).**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Poor Kaiba...he'll get his moment soon ;).**

**BlackroSeAmy: Thank you :)! Haha dang it, Odion...**

**SuperSonic22: Thank you :D! *whaps Odion in the back of the head***

**Bakura: She hasn't forgotten about your cameo by the way. It will come up in a few more chapters. :)**

**XXX**

Seto muttered a curse as he fished his phone out of his pocket. His video chat function had activated and he was staring at the scarred, swarthy visage of Odion Ishtar.

"Mr. Kaiba, we need to talk."

The duelist made his face as expressionless as possible. He spoke in a deadpan voice, "You have reached the life model decoy of Seto Kaiba. Leave a message."

Kisara's giggling nearly made him smirk. Odion, on the other hand, was not amused. "This is urgent," he said.

"Then leave your message urgently," was Seto's quick reply.

Ending the call, he turned back to Kisara. She was still swirling her wine. She studied him curiously.

"So he's one of the Ishtar family you told me about..."

"Yeah," Seto replied brusquely, moving to slide his arm around her small shoulders. He really didn't want to deal with those people again...not when his life had been running so smoothly. Every time they showed up, all hell seemed to break loose. "Bunch of mystic-believing whackos..."

"Oh, I'd love to meet them someday."

He shot her a stunned look. "Why?"

Kisara had her legs curled catlike beneath her. She toyed with the hem of her skirt, looking distant. "I've always taken an interest in ancient Egypt," she admitted quietly. "I can't explain why...it's just always lured me for some reason."

The brunet had to swallow his champagne hard to keep from doing a spit-take. This was all sounding way too familiar. He had told her many things about his past "adventures," but he had edited just how real the strange circumstances had been. Now...it seemed as if she were being drawn to it all her own by something powerful and intangible. He hated it when the dweebs were right...

Just then, Mokuba's startled voice called out. "Seto! Your security protocols are being overridden!"

"Wha...?" The KC President had time to do little more than blink before a burly man stepped into his office.

Odion was a tall, intimidating man whose hazel eyes were rigid with quiet wisdom. He was one of those strong silent types-far too reserved and humble for Seto's taste. He was currently dressed in khakis and an off-white shirt like those people wore in the desert.

Kisara blinked at the man, looking surprised and curious. Hot aggravation burned within her boyfriend's core. He must have been given heavy-duty technology from someone if he was able to get clearance this far up in the tower.

"Security breach," Seto growled as he got to his feet. He activated his collar communicator, "Roland, send up the guards."

Roland answered perplexedly. "But sir, don't you know him-"

"Do I pay you to argue with me?" Seto snapped.

"No sir..."

"Then-"

"Kaiba," Odion raised a hand to calm the younger man. "Please, I need to talk to you."

A snarl formed on the CEO's lips. He opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but Kisara stood up before he got the chance. She walked over to their unwanted guest. Her smile was as sweet and radiant as always.

"Odion, please come in," She offered her hand politely. "My name is Kisara Cyandrake. Seto...ahem, Mr. Kaiba has told me a lot about your family."

Seto supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by her hospitality. If she could be fond of him and his personality, she get could along with anyone. He also knew that she would give him the silent treatment for the rest of the evening if he was a pompous jerk. Curses, he HATED this infernal feeling that he refused to call "love"...

Growling, the duelist made his way over to them with his champagne. "'Odion'..." he smirked, recalling how the man had first introduced himself at Battle City. "...I thought your name was 'Marik'."

Ignoring the insult, Odion shook Kisara's hand with a small smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cyndrake, but I'm afraid I cannot stay."

"Oh, please come in. We're celebrating!"

"Which is exactly why HE can't stay," Seto cut in, stepping protectively close to the woman.

Their visitor's eyes flicked between the two of them briefly. He seemed to some sort of mental conclusion, which brought an amused spark to his eyes. A second later, it was gone. And to think Wheeler had called Kaiba "Johnny Sunshine"...Why was it that, every time he started to feel content with his life, something or someone or something had to come along and throw a monkey wrench in the works?

Odion produced a tan folder. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible," he explained, holding it out to him.

Seto's stomach knotted. He glared at the man, saying, "I don't like to be handed things."

Something resembling irritation flashed across Odion's grizzled features. It was strange to see such an emotion on a face that was usually so calm.

Kisara seemed to notice this because she offered another sunny smile as she said, "Well that's just fine because I LOVE to be handed things. So, let's trade." She exchanged her glass for Odion's folder. She then handed Seto the folder and filched his champagne for herself. "Thank you," her eyes glittered playfully. She took a sip from the glass.

If he hadn't been too busy scowling at the Egyptian, the brunet might have chuckled at the air of bemusement surrounding him. Odion just stood there, stock still, holding Kisara's champagne, looking back and forth between the two helplessly.

Seto felt his face grow hot at letting his lack of control around this girl show. In a last ditch effort to regain his dignity, he stated flatly, "Official consulting hours are between eight and five on weekdays."

"This isn't a consultation," Odion promptly responded.

Of course, the duelist had not been expecting one. He had merely dared to hope that his lack of cooperation would eventually wear the man down. Kisara blinked thoughtfully.

"Is this about the Millennium Items?"

The eldest Ishtar gave her a bewildered look. Kisara went scarlet. "W-which I know nothing about," she hastily added, biting her lip.

Seto had to smirk. She'd never been adept at lying. That was one of the things that had attracted him to her. She was also very easy to talk to. He had forgotten how much he'd told her about his insane ventures...how willing she'd been to believe him...

Folder in hand, Seto went over to his desk. "I heard the dork fest took those things to some research project in Egypt."

Kisara muttered, "I didn't know that either."

Seto began riffling through the folder's contents on his desk. It contained reports, lists, graphs, and photographs. Absently, he remarked, "They explicitly informed me that they didn't want my help with it. Not that I'd want to. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others."

"Now THAT I did know," the white-haired women grinned teasingly.

"Yes, well..." Odion reverted to his stony exterior. "...I am quite certain that you know nothing about this latest turn of events."

He was right. The duelist felt his blood getting colder and colder by the second as he scanned the package. The pictures depicted those ruins where Yugi had fought the Ceremonial Duel. They were now mere hunks of rubble baking in the desert sun. He glanced at the list. It included profiles of many people he knew. His own name was listed as "High Priority."

Finally, Seto turned his attention to the graphs. His heart froze in his chest. "Miss Cyandrake..." he started, trying to keep his voice composed. "...you got a second?"

Kisara glanced over her shoulder at him. She glimpsed his dreadful expression, told Odion, "half a mo," and hurried to the CEO's side. Her visage was suddenly serious. Even in a professional light, she was still strikingly beautiful. Her companion wanted to growl at this infernal interruption.

"Figures..." Seto sighed, shooting her a sideways glance. "...right when we were having a moment..."

She quirked her brows at him. "I was having twelve percent of a moment." She then brushed her long locks out of her eyes and studied the papers. "What's this?"

"A graph of the holographic solidity levels of Duel Discs around the world."

"When was it taken?"

"A few days ago," he answered, his blue eyes narrowing. "And according to this, it's risen to one hundred percent." There was no way that Odion's sudden appearance and this development were a coincidence.

Kisara ran her eyes up and down the paper. Her fey features contorted in bafflement. "Is there a problem with the safety guards?"

"No, I don't know what..." His communicator beeped again. He activated it, listening intently to Mokuba's borderline frantic voice.

"Seto! We've been getting reports of people getting injured in duels! I don't know what's wrong and people are really freaking out!"

"Shut 'em down," Seto commanded, ignoring his girlfriend's soft gasp. "The problem's not with our equipment. I think Mr. Ishtar's about to fill me in on what's going on."

"Roger that," Mokuba calmed a little, though his tone was still stressed. "You know we're gonna get mauled by the press when this problem leaks, right?"

"Undoubtedly," his elder brother replied. He then ended the contact. Throwing a sidelong glance at his girlfriend, he commented, "Twelve percent's not looking so bad all of a sudden, huh?"

Kisara had logged into the computer. Her brows were knitted together as she read the outraged comments of disgruntled duelists. "I can handle the press-" she started, but Seto cut her off.

"No, I want you on a train to Kyoto tonight."

Stunned, she looked up. "What? How are you going to handle all this without your secretary?"

"Mokuba and Roland can help me out," he replied. He exited the webpage and turning the monitor away from her. He then ran his long fingers over the documents, separating them so that he could glimpse their contents.

Standing upright, Kisara placed her hands on her hips. "Mr. Kaiba, I will not be sent away!" she exclaimed. It was one of the few times he'd heard her angry. "What's the problem? Do you think I'm not competent enough to handle the problem?"

That wasn't it at all. She'd been the best secretary he'd had so far...for more reasons than the obvious one. It was just...

With a heavy sigh, the KC President turned to face her. For once, he didn't try to hide the concern in his eyes. "Kisara..." he murmured, holding her indigo gaze with his own. "...this is the Ishtar family I'm dealing with. I know that they and this Duel Monsters issue are connected somehow and they only show up when something is freakishly wrong. Whatever this is, it's going to need all of my attention. And...I can't give it that...if you're there in the line of fire."

Her eyes widened. Blushing furiously, Seto averted her gaze. "If I expect to get this problem dealt with quickly and correctly, I need to know you're safe. Right now, the best thing you can do for me is get away from Domino City until the storm has passed." He looked at her again. "Can you do that?"

Kisara scrutinized him for a long moment. Then, her gaze softened. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt, nodding. "Okay, if it helps your peace of mind, I will." Glancing at the thick folder, she added, "It looks like you've got a ton of homework anyway."

Seto nodded grimly. "Yeah...wish I didn't."

The woman looked at him again. Her expression was pensive as she seemed to consider something for several seconds. When she came to a conclusion, she lowered her eyelids halfway. Her pink lips curled into a slight smile and she let her glossy hair fall back down to frame her face.

"Well...when you get finished..." she placed her hands on his chest and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It was a bold move for her. Seto was momentarily stunned. Soon, however, he registered what was happening. He felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. She drew him as close as possible and he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her silky hair. He didn't have time to get lost in her embrace, no matter how much he wanted to.

After a few moments, an awkward "ahem" from Odion brought them back to reality. Kisara separated from him. A cherry blush was painted on her face. "Work hard," she said, smiling shyly up at him.

Seto nodded, eyes softening. His secretary approached Odion. She took his hand once more, saying, "It was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with...whatever it is you're about."

He smiled gratefully. "the pleasure was mine, Miss, and thank you."

Kisara cast one more forlorn glance toward her beau. Seto seized that moment to take a mental picture of her. Her elegantly pallid skin, her shimmering navy eyes, her slight frame, her pure white hair...she was his Blue-Eyes White Dragon beauty.

Kisara tossed him a quick wink. With that, she was gone, her flowing tresses the last thing to vanish through the doorway.

Seto rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Already he missed the soft, sweet scent of jasmine that always seemed to accompany her. _"How do I always let these people drag me into this crap?"_ he thought in exasperation.

Seto ran a hand through his already smooth hair. Brushing a few imaginary specks of dust off his pristine jacket, he sat down at his desk. He steepled his fingers and fixed his guest with a gaze like blue lightning.

"Lucy, you've got a lot of explaining to do," he growled.

Somberly, Odion nodded. Miles away, lighting flashed in the vicious-looking sky. The KC President vaguely sensed it out the window at his back. The storm was getting closer.

XXX

_The following morning..._

The SUV cruised along at a steady pace, moving quickly and smoothly through the morning streets of Domino City. To any other driver, it was merely another vehicle hurrying to work-a sleek, state-of-the-art machine painted gunmetal grey. The interior of was plush and well air-conditioned. The ride itself was flawless as silk. In spite of the luxury, however, Yami hoped that this particular trip would be the last of its kind.

He was dressed in a black muscle shirt with long sleeves marred by jagged rips from shoulder to wrist. "Duel" was written in gothic white letters across the chest. Fingerless workout gloves of the same color covered Yami's hands and his darkwash jeans were secured by two studded belts. One of them bore a silver Eye of Horus buckle. Black combat boots adorned his feet and, as always, his deck rested within a card pouch at his waist. Lastly, his trusty cartouche dangled around his neck.

All in all, Yami was ready for anything. Well, anything except the news he had just heard about a certain former tomb robber. He leaned forward to gawk at the driver, blood eyes open wide.

"A medical officer in Calcutta? Really?"

Not taking his eyes off the road, Odion nodded. He was dressed in his usual dark colors. "He wanted an occupation that would allow him to help people. I think that he also secretly wanted to live somewhere that reminded him of Kul Elna."

"That's understandable..." Tea remarked from her station at Yami's side.

The girl wore a white jean jacket over a lilac tank top and pale jean shorts. White boots took residence at her feet. Her hair was pulled back away from her face so that her sapphire eyes could fully focus on her occupation-putting together a deck of her own. Yami had helped her out a little, but she was mostly focusing on monsters with healing properties. That was perfectly fine. They would probably need a healer in their group.

Sighing, the Pharaoh ran a hand through his unruly hair. He hadn't wanted her to come. She had insisted. So here they were in this big, fancy, infernal car, on their way to meet the rest of the undisclosed team at an undisclosed location. He was starting to get tired of all the vagueness.

As he sat there, brooding, Yami could feel a pair of eyes on him. Tea was still concentrating on her deck construction, so he flicked his gaze to the dashboard mirror. Odion's hazel gaze was peering back at him. He quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

"Is something wrong, Odion?" Yami inquired, frowning.

The bulky man offered a sheepish smile. "Nothing, my Pharaoh," he said. "I was just thinking that I never got the chance before to tell you what an honor it is to work with you."

Yami raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he supposed Odion was right. They had never really had a formal, proper introduction. He wasn't even sure that they'd had a lengthy conversation before.

Offering a small smile, the duelist replied, "I can say likewise, my friend."

Odion went on, "Marik and Ishizu's father took us to your tomb once. The Ishtars were the only ones permitted to enter. He showed us the box with the Millennium Puzzle pieces and I watched over you for a time while you slept within it."

At this, Yami frowned slightly. Even he knew enough about the nuances of modern language to think that something sounded..."off" with that sentence. His girlfriend's forehead grew creased. She was trying not to laugh. Odion seemed to pick up on his social faux pas as well because his face went dark with embarrassment.

"I-I mean to say that I was present when you were...unconscious. I mean..."

Yami could only blink at him. Usually HE was the one making the awkward conversational blunders. He wasn't sure what to do when he was on the receiving end of it.

Finally, Odion took a deep breath and let it out again. "What I am trying to say is...we are glad to have you on board with yet another one of our adventures."

A light chuckle caught the Pharaoh. He smiled, shaking his head. "I just hope that I am the right man for the job..." he murmured.

"You are," the Egyptian replied firmly. "After all, you are one of the best. I suppose I should mention that you will also have full access to a large cache of Duel Monsters cards at our new headquarters. I ensured that they were well-stocked with all of the classic cards."

Yami's eyes flicked downward as he recalled the underestimated Kuriboh and the mighty Dark Magician. He then remembered the monsters Industrial Illusions had created over the past half-decade...their complicated and staggering abilities...

"Classics, huh..." he muttered, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "You do not think that those are a little too...old-fashioned?"

Tea looked up from placing a Happy Lover card into her deck. Seeming to sense his agitation, she reached over and squeezed his shoulder. The Pharaoh covered her hand with his own, but his tension did not subside. Just what were they facing in this perilous situation? There was no way to know for sure. The only threats that had been positively identified were Yami Marik himself, Joey, and Grandpa...Yami gritted his teeth.

Odion looked thoughtful. They drove on for several moments, the silence almost palpable among them. When they eventually halted at a red light, Odion's eyes became visible in the mirror again.

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light..." he said, his gaze softening. "...people might just need a little 'old-fashioned'."

Yami studied that marred face, eyes as red as rubies and as piercing as diamonds. Odion was right, of course. He couldn't start doubting his old Duel Monsters now. After all, they had quite literally saved the world a couple of times.

XXX

Sparks flying, mechanical whirring, guns cocking, hammers pounding, skill saws shrieking, men shouting-the sounds merged into one, great cacophony that echoed throughout the Domino warehouse they had taken. It was a deafening yet satisfying sound. It signified the instigation of his plan...the start of his "bright" future.

But Yami Marik did not have time to pride himself in his success thus far.

He sat cross-legged on the floor of a dark equipment room, relishing the feeling of the shadows embracing him. His wine-hued cape draped over his shoulders like a waterfall. The Millennium Rod pulsed lightly in his hand, not enough to illuminate the room but plenty to warn others of his dangerous presence. His pale hair stood out in wicked spikes, looking sharp enough to draw blood and his silvery-lilac eyes stared straight ahead. He was a foreboding presence indeed. Even if he had not possessed the ability to brainwash his mind slaves, they would have obeyed him out of pure fear.

Again, his twisted mind was wandering. The villain shook his head to clear it. The thoughts went away, but the nagging sensation he'd been experiencing did not. It was the feeling an individual got when he noticed out of his peripheral vision that someone was trying to get his attention. In this situation, however, there was no one there.

But Yami Marik could not shake the feeling that someone was trying to contact him. Faced with no other choice, he closed his eyes. He let his mind drift...drift...drift...until it was swallowed by the force that was plaguing it.

When Yami Marik regained his awareness, he found that he was no longer in the warehouse. Now, he was in a stone chamber much like...no...EXACTLY like the place where he and his sibling has grown up. Ruddy, sandy walls stood all around him. Shadows played upon them like iniquitous being of darkness, conceived by the flickering torches that served as amber illumination.

In this place, however, he sighted a massive throne of pure gold resting against one wall. It was surrounded by piles of treasure-rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, crowns, goblets, coins-everything his covetous mind could imagine. Of course, the Millennium Items were there as well, as well as a row of spears stuck firmly into the earth. Upon each spear point was a skull. One of those skulls, he noticed, bore an Egyptian crown. It looked familiar...deliciously familiar.

The Egyptian's eyes wandered to the right until they landed upon a large stain on a support pillar. It was dark...red...blood? He looked down. Beneath the stain was a pile of bones...bones sporting ragged clothing, a few golden accessories, and white-blonde hair.

It was that more than anything that affirmed what he had presumed-this place was not in normal reality. It as also a lone structure with no doors or windows leading to other places. Which probably meant...

"This is my soul room..." Yami Marik muttered.

"Very perceptive."

Yami Marik stiffened, wishing he had the spear point of his Millennium Rod. He curled his fingers into fists as the air before the throne shimmered. Slowly, a figure materialized upon it. He saw boots, trunk-like legs, a broad chest, meaty arms, clawed hands, a ragged cape...and a black, salivating jackal head.

"Anubis..." Yami Marik gave a crooked smile and a mock obsequious bow. "To what do I owe this unsolicited intrusion into my mind?"

The crimson canine eyes narrowed. "My army grows restless," he growled.

"Oh, let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle."

"'Glorious battle'?" Anubis frowned at him. "Against the meager might of earth?"

A fire was ignited within Yami Marik's veins and he could practically taste the sweetness of his revenge drawing nigh. Feigning indifference, he examined a rather fascinating speck on the wall. "Glorious-not lengthy..." his eyes flicked back to Anubis. "...if your force is as formidable as you claim."

At this, the Lord of the Dead's eyes narrowed. A low growl rumbled in his throat. He leaned forward, claws digging into the chair's armrest. "You question me? I who gave you a second chance in the world of mortals? I who gave you another chance to gain that which you so desperately covet? I who brought you back after you were cast out-defeated?"

The demon felt rancor rush through him like poisonous blood, despite his efforts to appear calm. The Eye of Horus, blazing constantly on his forehead, flared. Glowering, Yami Marik stalked over to one of the spears. He tore off the skull wearing a crown. Even without a face, he could still sense the identity of the person to whom it had belonged.

Yami Marik glanced back at the pile of white-haired bones. "When I killed my father, I was able to solidify my existence. Marik's mind and body should have been mine, but..." his fingers tightened until the skull began to crack. "...the Pharaoh and his little cronies ruined everything. My other half, my family...they betrayed me."

He was practically spitting the words. Anubis sat back in the throne, regarding him disdainfully. "Your ambition is little and born of pathetic lust," he remarked in a bored tone. "I think your desire for revenge against your enemies is stronger than your drive to create this 'Shadow Utopia' of which you preach."

Yami Marik crushed the skull until it crumbled in dusty fragments to the ground. His trademark, horrendous laugh slipped through his lips. A feral gleam sharpened his eyes. "The Shadow Utopia will be the reward I glean from exacting vengeance on my foes," he murmured. "Business before pleasure, as they say."

"Yes, and when you use the Millennium Items to allow my army passage, you will-"

"Ah, but I have not yet decided to open the portal," the villain interrupted, a sly smile flickering across his unsightly features.

In response, Anubis's eyes burned a hellhound red. He leapt to his feet and lunged forward with superhuman reflexes. He raised his deadly claws. Saliva dripped from his razor-sharp teeth and the intended victim could feel his hot breath.

But Yami Marik was not impressed. He merely lifted one pale brow and smirked, "I don't threaten." Anubis stood still as a statue as his minion continued, "But until I open the doors, until your force is mind to command...you are but words."

The jackal creature let out a low snarl. He lowered his hand and began a slow circle around the demon. His tattered cape rippled like the worn sail of a ghost ship. The stench of death was strong upon him.

Although he did not flinch, Yami Marik could not deny his own agitation. There weren't many beings who were stronger than him...but this entity was one of the few. His body grew rigid. Warily, he watched his stalker out of his peripheral vision.

"You will have your 'glorious' war, Dark Side of Marik Ishtar," Anubis growled from behind him. His presence cast a ghoulish hound shadow upon the ground. "But if you fail or if you go back on our deal...there is no crevice, no dark alleyway, no ancient pyramid in which you can hide where I cannot find you..."

Anubis raised cruelly-hooked fingers until his deadly talons threatened the Egyptian's eyes. His jaws advanced until they were mere inches from Yami Marik's ear. "You think you know death, demon? If you betray me...I will make you long for something as sweet as death..."

A single touch of those claws to his face-that was all it took to send agonizingly hellish pain shooting throughout Yami Marik's entire form. It felt as if someone had just given him a massive injection of acid...or lava. Snarling and thrashing, he collapsed to the ground. His palms took the brunt of the fall. His eyes, flashing with torment, opened...and he found himself back in the warehouse.

Soothing darkness cloaked him once more. Breathing raggedly, Yami Marik slowly sat up. His throat was as dry as the bones of his father. His teeth grated together while his figure shook uncontrollably. Uttering a thousand curses, he shook his head to clear up his mind. It did not help.

Any grey areas within his contract with the dark king had now been split into clear shades of black and white. Whether this was for good or ill, Yami Marik was not certain. As much as he hated admitting it, he did knew that he did not dare doublecross his employer.

To challenge the Lord of the Dead would be to court death itself.

**Yikes...haha, lol at Odion's fanboy moment XDDD. Pfft Disney Hercules cameo...Kaiba won't say he's in love! I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**A few points of clarification: If you're wondering how Yami Marik got to Japan from Egypt, he brainwashed the airport people into letting him on board. The crowned skull was indeed Yami's skull (yikes, Marik's twisted mind). Also, the white-haired bones belong to the Ishtar father. The way he died in the manga was a lot more...graphic than in the 4kids version. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	8. Instigation of a Plan

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Phew, barely had time to get this one up this week *sweatdrop*.**

**Sailorblaze: Yup, they are combined since I probably won't do a sequel :).**

***The Avengers Appear***

**Thor: How dare they possess Stark-friend of the son of Odin!**

**Captain America: Let's just leave him...**

**BlackRose: Captain!**

**Captain America: What? We're not exactly best buds at this point in the story...**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! Haha yeah, I could see Kaiba calling security to throw people he knows out as well...**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha stuff's about to get real :D. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Yeah, I'm kinda splitting Tea's role between several characters. Hmm...I never noticed that before with the ads...weird.**

**Guest: Thank you :D! It was my first Blueshipping so I'm glad it turned out well.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :)! Haha oh, Melvin...**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks :D! Probably not since she's supposed to be a modern Kisara :).**

**StraightedgeWingZero: I decided to go ahead and add it near the beginning because I probably won't be doing a sequel to this :). Yami Marik's going to have an entire army of monsters to choose from ;).**

**SuperSonic22: Thank you :D! Haha poor Odion...My hair is posting this chapter :)!**

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Haha oh Kaiba...that ego always gets him into trouble.**

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :)!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thanks :D! Oops, I actually forgot to explain that. Her last name is Cyandrake because "Cyan" is a shade of blue and "drake" is dragon so it's kinda like "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" :).**

**XXX**

"I must say, I never expected to see THIS again," Yami muttered under his breath.

Tea only nodded as she stared, blue eyes wide at the monumental wonder that lay before them.

Odion had delivered them to a familiar site-the great empty stadium where eight redoubtable duelists had entered the Battle City Finals. That evening, as the darkness of the frigid night sky soared above them and the brightness of a trenchant fire blazed within them, they had faced the uncertain future with piercing readiness in their eyes. Now, a very different atmosphere hovered over the desolate arena.

The dusty ground was still the same but it was now illuminated by the afternoon sun rather than harsh stadium lighting. Rows of blue chairs lined the seating area all around them. On this occasion, no one sat in them-not even Odion or Marik Ishtar. A few KaibaCorp workers scrambled here and there, but they only stopped for a brief greeting now and then.

In spite of the sun's heat, Yami felt a chill run down his spine. It was strange seeing as the night of the finals, with its chill and air of sinister intent riding on the wind, hadn't coaxed the slightest shudder from his or Yugi's lean form. But again, that day had been different. That day, he had looked around to see driven, piercing faces-faces that held answers. But right here, right now...answers were in short supply.

The Eye of Horus pulsed lightly on the Pharaoh's forehead. His blood eyes narrowed. He could see it in the wide-eyed, sweaty faces of each man that ran by. Everyone was in a panic-for they had never before faced something like this. Yami glanced at his girlfriend. Her face was set in a tranquil line, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight, but her fingers were knitted tightly together. Rigidity racked her petite frame. She was just as nervous as the rest of them...and so was her companion.

Yami loathed the idea of his Millennium Puzzle, or any of the other Items for that matter, being in Yami Marik's hands. The very thought brought a snarl to his lips. But he knew that standing there worrying about it did no good. Thinking this, he reached over and gently pried Tea's hands apart. He held one of them in his, squeezing it gently. She tossed him a quick, sheepish smile.

Standing there fretting was worthless. They needed information, they needed answers, and they needed help. All three necessities, Yami knew, lay in the marvel of vehicular machinery that lay in the middle of the dirt field before them.

It was the KC blimp-or rather, the newest model of the blimp since the last one had been demolished when Alcatraz exploded. This one was a sleeker-looking version painted gunmetal and pallid silver. It was just as large as the other one-larger even, and probably possessed as many, if not, more capabilities.

"Well, ain't THAT fancy," Tea commented with a dry laugh.

Her boyfriend nodded, but it was an absent gesture. Surveying the throng of people scattered about them, he glimpsed Odion. He was speaking to a still green-haired, still-agitated Roland who was fervently mopping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. But Yami paid little heed to either of them. His attention...was focused on a single woman with flowing blonde hair.

She was leaning against a stack of crates, her face bearing a bored expression. She wore a black leather mini skirt with a vest of the same material. A mauve corset lay beneath the vest, complimented by boots of the same hue. Dressed in her signature colors, Mai Valentine looked as lovely and capable as ever.

Gazing distantly at the crowd, the woman took a moment to catch his eye. When she did, a small smile formed on her perfectly-painted lips. Yami could not help but think that there was something lacking in that smile-a sparkle, a true happiness. She started toward them.

Tea was suddenly ecstatic. "Mai!" She beamed and waved gleefully. "Long time no see!"

"Well, I see you're still as adorable as ever, hon," Mai smiled in a sisterly manner as she embraced the other girl.

She then turned to Yami and he tensed a little. Mai looked upon him with the same warmth, but he had always been able to read more deeply into people than others. There was a shadow on her heart-a plaintive dimness in her violet eyes.

_"Something is troubling her..."_ he thought as a similar fear wrapped its icy fingers about his own heart. _"...and I believe I know what it is."_

Forcing a civil smile, the Pharaoh nodded to her. "Hello, Mai. I presume you've learned quite a few new dueling strategies since I last saw you?"

The blonde shot him a dazzling grin. "You got that right, honey. I traveled all over the globe, teamed up with a few people now and then. I dueled alongside a huge fan of yours for awhile...a woman who goes by the name of Vivian Wong." Her eyes shone mischievously.

Tea gave a low growl at hearing the name of that "glamazon" as she had so dubbed her. Yami merely smirked, shaking his head. "In any case, it is good to see you again. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

Her concealed anxiety flashed across her pretty features once more. But in typical Mai fashion, she merely shrugged. "Heh, we should be used to this by now."

"One would think..." Yami murmured darkly, his expression growing hard.

He could feel Tea looking at him-could sense her wondering what he was trying to get at. But the blonde duelist clearly suspected that he was fishing. She had never been one to open up her heart to people and that apparently hadn't changed over the years. With a sharp movement, she flicked her eyes away from him. She fastened them on the eldest Isthar instead.

"Odion!" She shouted over the noise. "His Royal Heinous wants you. They're going to try using a face scan to figure out where Yami Marik is."

Odion looked up from his conversation with Roland. He gave a brief nod before heading toward the blimp, the nervous viridian-haired man in tow. Mai then turned back to her companions. She gestured for them to walk with her and they did.

"There was quite the buzz when people learned you were gonna be here in your own body for once," Mai explained, tossing the Pharaoh a coy smile over her shoulder. "I thought Odion was gonna swoon."

Yami quirked a brow. "Swoon?"

"Of course. He's one of your biggest fans, ya know. Did you ask you to sign his Duel Monster card yet?'

"What?"

Mai's eyes took on a little of their old sparkle. "His Mystical Beast Serket card. It's limited addition." She chuckled, adding, "He's very proud."

Tea giggled softly, twining her fingers with her boyfriend's. Shaking his head, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It was pleasant to know that someone had confidence in him. He did not have as much in himself as he had in the past. He felt...out of practice. It was an infuriatingly helpless sensation. Unconsciously, his grip tightened on Tea's hand.

Suddenly, the dancer halted dead in her tracks. Snapping out of his daze, Yami shot her a quizzical look. She was staring straight ahead. Eyes wide, she pointed.

"Look!"

Mai too had stopped and was standing, arms folded, looking in the direction Tea was pointing with wary attention. Frowning, the spiky-haired duelists followed both their gazes. What he saw made him lift his eyebrows in surprise.

Most of the frenetic people dashing about the site were focused intently on their individual tasks. They spoke to each other in brisk tones, wasting no more time than was necessary. All of them banded together like a hive of worker bees, their queen, or "king" as the case may be, currently out of sight. But there was one worker in the area who seemed out of place in the efficient colony. He sat upon a metal crate, forearms resting on his knees, snowy bangs partially shrouding his dark eyes. He looked as if he wanted to turn invisible. The tension in his thin frame made his muscles look like wire. If not for his familiar identity, the young man would have been a prime candidate for suspected chicanery. But Yami knew him, perhaps better than most.

The Pharaoh cupped a hand over his mouth so that his deep voice would carry over the din. "Bakura!"

Instantly, the pale youth's head snapped up. Alarm and guarded awareness was painted all over his features. When he glimpsed his hailer, his body took on only the faintest traces of relief. Wearing an indifferent expression, he rose and advanced to their location.

Bakura was clad in a solid black t-shirt over a long-sleeved, royal blue and ebony striped shirt. Darkwash jeans and Yin-Yang converse covered his lower half. His trademark trenchcoat was slung carelessly over his shoulder. He definitely looked like a teenager-ish guy in his twenties...but one could tell by looking into his shadowed, somber, hard eyes that he had seen and endured far more than someone his age should ever experience.

Extending a hand, Bakura clasped that of the game king. "It has been too long, Pharaoh," he smiled, albeit a bit stiffly.

Yami had to concentrate to keep the Eye of Horus from materializing on his forehead again. Although his Puzzle was gone, a shred of its power would always remain with him. Thus, he could still sense things within the former tomb raider-namely a shred of darkness that ever lingered. It was normal, he supposed, for someone so scarred to bear indelible shadows in his heart. Even so...it was a bit unnerving.

Giving a smile that he hoped was reassuring, Yami squeezed the other man's hand. "It has indeed, my friend. The latest word is that you've been working as a medical officer in Calcutta."

Bakura fidgeted a little, casting a sharp gaze around at the workers. "Is that the only word on me?" he inquired with a mirthless smirk.

So that was why he looked so agitated. He was convinced that the others were determined to judge him, just as he had been at the Ceremonial Duel.

_"Understandable,"_ Yami thought as he clapped him on the shoulder. "It is the only word I care about," he said firmly.

Stepping forward, Tea made her own effort to ease the tension. She lightly touched Bakura's arm. Her expression was soft. "The work you're doing is so awesome, Bakura," she smiled sweetly at him. "We're all proud of you."

Mai still looked rigid, but she gave a small nod of concurrence. Bakura looked at her coolly before glancing at Tea. Seeing her earnest expression, his stony visage softened in the tiniest degree. When he looked back at the spiky-haired duelist, he looked a smidgen calmer.

Gesturing to the various vehicles, contraptions, and staff speaking in rapid technical-lingo, Bakura remarked, "All of this must be a bit strange for you. I know it is for me."

Yami let his ruby eyes wander briefly. True, it was odd to be a five-thousand-year-old king surrounded by twenty-first century innovations. But shadow powers or no shadow powers, he could see beyond the splendor of modern civilization. He could see a fire and determination in the KC workers' souls-a drive to protect their word from impending doom. They reminded him of the noble soldiers he'd led in the battle against Zorc.

"Actually, this is sort of familiar..." the Pharaoh murmured, to himself more than to anyone else.

A pensive silence fell upon the group for several heartbeats. Yami's statement was not merely reminiscent-it was true. Although everyone was careful not to use the word out loud, they were at war. He was once again surrounded by warriors, just as he had been five millennia ago.

Breaking the awkward stillness, Mai announced, "The blimp won't be taking off for awhile, but you all may want to step inside. I'm sure Captain Ego-Nut wants to speak to you."

She hooked her arm with Tea's and strode toward the door, long golden hair swishing behind her. The brunette cast a quick, uncertain look back at the boys. It probably reflected her concern about Bakura rather than what Mai had just said-for it didn't take much contemplation to figure out who "Captain Ego-Nut" was.

Exchanging a brief, knowing glance, the Egyptian duo followed.

XXX

The inside of the new KC blimp was just as state-of-the-art as its outside. The walls and floors were made of dark, smoky metal, complimented by bullet silver and midnight black accents. Two levels composed the control room. The upper level had a large briefing table, screens, and main controls for the craft. The lower level was a sea of computers and bustling staff. At the far end of the chamber was a wall of windows that probably allowed for a stunning view in the sky. Right now it only revealed the sports arena and a sky tainted by gloomy clouds.

In spite of the breathtaking innovations and luxury, Yugi found that he could not enjoy it. Dressed in an outfit that mirrored the one he'd worn during his Dungeon Dice Monsters match with Duke Devlin, he sat on the edge of a plastic chair. He picked unconsciously at his fingernails. His violet eyes stayed locked on the floor, unblinking. How could he possibly be impressed by such trivial things when the lives of his best friend and grandfather were hanging in the balance?

The young man released a quiet sigh. He allowed his gaze to travel to the chair beside him. It was occupied by Tristan. The brunet wore his old brown trench coat over jeans and a t-shirt. He was currently gorging himself on a packet of KaibaCorp trail mix. At least four empty packets were crumpled on the floor at his feet.

Yugi knew that Mai, Tea, or Rebecca would have smacked him upside the head if they saw him eating like that under such dire circumstances. But the dueling champion knew better. He new that his friend wasn't shoveling trail mix for the purpose of making a pig of himself. He was stress-eating. His inner turmoil was clear in the sleep-deprived rings beneath his brown eyes and the tension in his posture.

Sighing once more, Yugi glanced away. He could still see the blank numbness in Joey's and Grandpa's eyes. It made his heart twist in anguish every time he thought of it. How could they have let Yami Marik get away? Now, the villain had not only their loved ones, but the possible key to world domination in his grasp. It was their fault...no, it was HIS fault for not being astute enough to think to summon a monster of his own and stop the van.

Yugi felt his eyes sting a little. He blinked back any traces of moisture when he heard new footsteps and voices approaching. He looked up. What he saw both lifted some of the melancholy from his heavy heart and made his face burn with shame.

The first pair of eyes that caught his attention belonged to Tea. Beautiful as always, she was looking all around, oceanic gaze awash with wonder. Strolling next to her was Mai, who he'd spoken to earlier. She was just as sick over Joey as he was-perhaps even more so. Bakura slinked along in the back of the group. He was now wearing his trench coat and looked as if he desired to blend into the shadows.

The one who brought contradicting emotions into Yugi's troubled heart, however...was a youth who looked almost exactly like him-one who had shared his body and mind for years. Yami was surveying the room with clear fascination. As an ancient king, he could not possibly be used to this type of technology. Yugi had been born in the twenty-first century and even he was not accustomed to it.

Fondness for the friend who was essentially a brother welled up within the Duel Monsters champion. Simultaneously, he was filled with a sense of dread. Joey and Grandpa were just as important to the Pharaoh as they were to Yugi. Yugi had failed...failed his mentor...failed his dear friend. It made his insides writhe with humiliation.

Still, he couldn't just run and hide. He had to be strong. Yugi got to his feet and tapped Tristan to get his attention. Tristan swallowed a mouthful of mix, glimpsed their visitors, and stood up. A smile spread across his face as he waved.

"Pharaoh, Tea! What's up, strangers?"

The aforementioned young adults searched for their summoners. When their eyes fell upon Yugi and Tristan, they both grinned. Tea ran forward and threw her arms around both males.

"We've missed you two so much!" She exclaimed, pulling back to study them both with glittering eyes. "We were so worried when we heard about..." she trailed off, chewing her lip worriedly. "...We're just so glad you're safe."

Yugi's heart twisted again. Tristan ran a hand over his pointy hair, heaving a heavy sigh. "I just wish the others had been as lucky as us..." he muttered.

Yugi could only stare at the ground. He had to force himself to look up when the Pharaoh approached. Yami was formidable as always in his gothic clothing. He seemed to radiate with his signature confidence and regality. He clasped Tristan's hand, offering genial words of greeting. Then, he turned to Yugi.

Upon being pierced by those sharp, scarlet eyes, the purple-eyed boy wanted to shrivel up on the spot. His heart sunk as low as it possibly could. All confidence left him as he stood in miserable failure before his hero. He couldn't even say anything.

Rather than scolding him or giving him a stern "you should have" lecture, however, Yami took the younger male by the shoulders. He drew him close in a brotherly embrace; then he pulled back so that he could regard him closely. Those intimidating eyes were soft with the gentleness he'd shown his protégé for so long. Briefly, Yugi mentally berated himself. He shouldn't have expected to be reproached. But his fear, his sadness...it was not conducive to clear thinking.

"Are you all right, my brother?" Yami inquired in a placid tone.

Yugi was somewhat comforted and somewhat struck with guilt at his friend's concern-once again, conflicting emotions. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay," he smiled weakly.

Yami continued to study him with those soul-searching eyes. Unable to retain his steadfast facade beneath that deep gaze, Yugi hung his head. "I just...I'm so sorry, Yami. I should've been able to save them, I..."

The Pharaoh squeezed his shoulders, stopping him. He shook his head, saying, "It was not your fault. Either of you. You did everything you possibly could."

Neither of the boys responded. Tea went to Yami's side, looking back and forth between them with a stern expression. "Yami's right, you two," she said. "What happened to Mr. Mutou and Joey was Yami Marik's fault. Don't you dare blame yourselves."

At the back of the group, Yugi noticed Mai squirming a little. She had her profile to them with her arms crossed over her chest. She tried to look as if she were watching the KC staff at their computers, but he could see her fingernails digging into her arms. She was anxious...anxious about Joey. Leaning against one of the metal walls, Bakura also looked uncomfortable. The source of his disconcertion was unknown.

Before the "pep talk" could commence further, Ishizu entered the chamber. She was clad in her usual white dress and the elegant sophistication that always surrounded her beauteous form. Her expression was serious and civil, as always. Yugi found himself standing a little straighter as she approached-so potent was the commanding essence that perpetually flowed from her.

Drawing near Bakura, Ishizu offered him a small smile and a hand. "Thank you so much for being here, Mr. Remu."

The former thief stared at her hand for a second. A visible tautness showed in his form. He gave a minute smile that looked forced. "Thank you for asking nicely," he replied with a bit of dryness in his tone.

Yugi was certain that the female Ishtar noticed his sarcasm, but she retained her sphinx-like demeanor. She turned to face the rest of the group. "Ladies, gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Your presence is appreciated and vital to our latest mission."

Everyone nodded. The woman then looked back at Bakura. His eyes were downcast. "In view of the circumstances, I suppose I owe you one..." he muttered, chocolate eyes flicking up to meet hers. "How long am I saying?"

"Kaiba's face scan has revealed that Yami Marik is indeed in Japan. Once we find that vile demon and send him back whence he came, you will be once again in the wind. This I promise you."

Nodding slightly, the white-haired man cast a dubious look about the chamber. "And where are you with finding him?"

Odion, standing close by and listening to the conversation, looked up at this. Ishizu cast him a sidelong look. Yugi felt his heart beat a little faster-for he too had been wondering about the question at hand.

"Kaiba's facial scan located the visages of Joseph Wheeler and Solomon Mutou in Domino City," the burly man informed them. "Wherever they are, Yami Marik will also be."

Tristan stood a little straighter while Tea clasped her hands together. Yami's eyes narrowed. Bakura remained indifferent. Yugi too could feel the small spark of hope dancing about them. He did not dare let it enter his heart, however. He wasn't sure he could handle more disappointment.

Casting his gaze to the side, the purple-eyed youth noticed that Mai's attention was locked on a particular monitor close to her. On its screen...was a picture of Joey's duelist profile. She stared at the screen for a long, tense moment. When she looked back, her expression was haggard.

"We still may not find them. C'mon, Odion, we're talking about an entire city!"

"That is why we have set up a trap to lure him."

Everyone's gaze snapped toward the speaker. Ishizu was sitting a the massive glass briefing table. Her serene eyes moved over each intrigued face.

"We've scheduled the Domino Museum to host a fundraiser tonight," she said, a crafty smile playing in her lips. "And we made certain to mention that the Ishtar family will be there. Yami Marik does not have the self-control to miss such a prime opportunity to eliminate his enemies."

"The Ishtar family..." Bakura's eyes narrowed. "...where is your brother? Marik, I mean?"

Yugi frowned. He'd been wondering that as well.

She replied, "He's been involved in a college world-travel trip. He's been to several different countries in the past year. I doubt he'll be able to get back here, but he knows what has occurred. Also, we did not specify that ALL of the Ishtars would not be present. As far as Yami Marik knows, his good half will be attending the event as well."

Bakura lifted his brows. Yugi couldn't tell if it was a look of impress or doubt. Committing to neither reaction, the ex-thief said, "Well, I'm afraid that I have not seen a deck in quite some time now. Do you happen to have something I can use?"

The Egyptian lady's lips curled wryly. "This is the KaibaCorp blimp, is it not? We have a more than generous supply of cards on board."

"Speaking of the blimp..." Yami spoke up suddenly, digging a hand into his jeans pocket. He produced what looked like 1000 Yen and handed it to Ishizu. "I was surprised." He then returned to stand beside Yugi.

The younger man stared at his look-alike in utter confusion. Yami gave him an ironic sideways glance. "Lost a wager," he admitted.

Despite the dour situation, Yugi felt his heart lift a little in amusement. Tristan snickered while Tea giggled. Bakura smirked and even Mai rolled her eyes, lips lifting upward slightly.

Chuckling softly, Ishizu turned to the blonde. "Miss Valentine, would you please show Mr. Remu to the Duel Monsters supply room?"

She nodded, gesturing for Bakura to come. "You're gonna love it, 'Kura. We've got all the toys."

Bakura looked a bit peeved at the nickname, but he followed dutifully, black cloak rippling like a waterfall of shadows. He and Mai headed toward a corridor leading out of the room. The sliding door opened with a hiss. They vanished through it.

Once they were gone, Yugi chewed his lip frenetically. His hand wandered to his pocket where his own deck was stored. If he wasn't ready for this...

A hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up. Yami's reassuring red eyes locked with his anxious amethyst ones.

"It will be all right, my brother," the Pharaoh assured him.

Yugi let out a soft sigh.

XXX

It was like watching Leonardo da Vinci paint the Mona Lisa-precise, tenacious, passionate, somewhat mysterious. Every element fused together and flowed like clockwork, forming with reasonable smoothness into the orchestrated convolution of Yami Marik's master plan.

The villain stood in the middle of the warehouse, watching the workspace with satisfaction. Multiple tables had been set up in the dimly-lit chamber. They were all covered with a plethora of trading cards. His mind slaves, swarmed around them, eyes blank and focused as they built their decks. Soon he would have an army of very real, very dangerous Duel Monsters. It brought a malicious, irresistible smile to his lips.

Arms folded and mind lost in revelry, Yami Marik barely noticed when Solomon Mutou came up beside him. The old man's sudden voice brought a look of irritated surprise to his formerly content face.

"Master, where did you find all of these people?"

Yami Marik glared at him. In his former life, his mind slaves had not been capable of much free speech. He wasn't sure he was too happy about that having changed. Rolling his pale eyes, the unsightly demon responded, "Yugi and Kaiba have their fair share of enemies. It was not difficult to locate and...'influence' a few of them." He pointedly eyed the spectacled and bemused faces of Weevil and Rex. They were sifting through dinosaur and insect cards while the spectral visages of Bonz's gang searched the ghost section. All of their eyes were dull in their trance. They were only a few of the servants he'd recruited to waste his enemies.

Smiling crookedly, Yami Marik snapped his gaze to Joey. The fair-haired man was studying his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card pensively. If not for his glazed expression, he would have almost looked normal. That made the coming revenge taste even sweeter-for it would feel as if Yugi Mutou was actually fighting his best friend. But that phase of the plan was a long way off.

It was almost time to head out. The villain unfolded his arms, causing his cloak to swish as he did so. "I trust you know what to do, Joey," he said.

Joey looked up. A grin that mirrored that of his cruel master shone on his features. "Yup. flush 'em out."

**The scene where Loki attacks the party is a bit different in this version so that it works with what I have planned for the future :). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	9. Clash of the Titans

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Heheh, this chapter has quite a few YGO abridged jokes XD.**

**The Man with Imagination: Thanks :)! Haha yup, things are getting heated...**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! It's mainly because, even though she uses his modern name, Ishizu is viewing him as the thief from five-thousand years before rather than the medical officer of modern times since he needs to be sort of his old self to be a part of their war. The fights will mostly be between monsters but they will be actual fights instead of duels. There may be a few punches thrown by characters every now and then :).  
**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :D!**

**Bakura: That is an odd glitch...maybe Slenderman did it! *pulls out scythe***

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks so much :)!**

**Shadowanime1: Thanks :D!**

**Sailorblaze: Thank you! It's different because Mai and Odion will not be helping as much like Black Widow and Coulson did. Plus, they still haven't been airborne yet as far as the blimp/jets go :).**

**BlackRose: Um...**

**Fury: What?**

**BlackRose: Is Bruce going to be able to recognize us as his friends when he's all hulked out?**

**Bakura:...Oh bloody...**

**StraightEdgeWingZero: Oh, Marik is going to have some sort of dark monster...not sure which one yet. Yup, he will be making a Thor-like entrance; they just wont' be airborne. That will be next chapter :). **

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :D!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :)!**

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Pfft, I had to think of a goofy new nickname for Kaiba ;).**

**BlackroSeAmy: Thank you so much :)!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you :D! Yeah, I think they're more bros than partners...**

**XXX**

It was almost time-Yami could feel it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His body tingled, as if there were an electrical current running through the air. He had to fight the urge to fidget. His body wanted to take action and it wanted to do it NOW.

The Pharaoh took a deep breath. _"Rushing in there will do no good..."_ he thought to himself, letting out the oxygen. _"...I have to wait for the opportune moment. Ishizu will let me know. I must be patient."_

Tense with exigency, he squeezed his walkie talkie so hard that the plastic creaked. He leaned forward in his seat and turned his focus to a speck on the metal wall. Calm...he had to be calm.

The Domino night was tainted by unsavory clouds. An occasional flash of lightning and roll of thunder made itself known every so often. Yami was sitting in the back of a large cargo van in a private faculty parking lot of the Domino Musem. Sitting in the front seats were Odion and Mai. They looked just as rigid as he felt.

Yami's teeth gritted. He was being ridiculous. Their plan was a clever one and all was going smoothly. Ishizu had managed to throw together her phony fundraiser. She was currently inside, continuing the facade by talking to the wealthy guests. She would let them know via radio if and when Yami Marik appeared. It was simple. So then...why did the Pharaoh feel so on edge?

Sighing, he riffled through his cards just to give his fingers something to do. Maybe it was because a brainwashed Joey and Grandpa would probably be there. He didn't want to have to hurt them. This bothered him and yet...it somehow didn't seem to be the primary source of his paranoia. So then what...?

Just then, the radio crackled. Eagerly, Yami held it close to his face, eyes burning like fire. "Yami here. What is happening?"

"I cannot reach the guards we posted on the roof," Ishizu's voice was low, as if she were trying to keep people from hearing her words. "Pharaoh...I think they are here somewhere."

"Where?" His eyes narrowed.

Ishizu was silent for a moment, probably looking around. "I do not know. I have not seen them yet...but I have a strange feeling..."

"Yes..." Yami muttered darkly, the Eye of Horus sparking for a moment upon his forehead. "...I am familiar with the sensation."

Suddenly, a loud crash resounded through the device. The red-eyes man nearly dropped it in shock. Mai and Odion both whipped around, staring at him in alarm. Screaming, crashing, and what sounded like snarling came to them through the walkie talkie. Footsteps sounded also...the sound of Ishizu running.

"Garoozis and Wandering Mummy just crashed the party," the woman raised her voice so that it would carry over the raucous din. "Pharaoh, you're up!"

Throngs of gown and suit-clad people came scrambling out onto the street. Yami's eyes glanced briefly over the van. They had taken the back seats out save for two that had been attached to the sides like tram seats. One of them was installed with a plethora of restraints. His gaze hardened. He would enjoy putting that vile demon in chains after everything he'd done to innocent people.

Yami raised his radio to his lips. "Right. I am on my way." He then set it down and moved to exit through the rear door.

"Be careful, hon," Mai told him. Smiling craftily, she added, "And kick his butt for me, will ya?"

The king looked back at her, smirked, and gave a "Thumbs-Up." He then leapt out of the vehicle. His feet pounded the pavement as he trekked toward the rapidly growing crowd. They were gathering in the street, the dark silhouettes of tuxedos and the glittering sequins of dresses looking especially notable in the lamplight. For some reason, they were all clumped together rather than running away.

The air was beginning to feel damp. Rain would soon arrive. As he ran around the building, Yami chanced a quick look up at the roof. He nearly halted at what he saw. There...dangling over the roof's edge...was an arm. Luckily, it was attached to a body. The guards maybe?

_"They must have been knocked unconscious..."_ the Pharaoh thought. Then, his expression grew dark. At least...he hoped they were merely unconscious.

He shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. Grateful that he had chosen all black and grey clothing, Yami slipped down behind the bushes at the edge of the road. Shadows and greenery concealed him. He was only five yards or so from the crowd. They were all yelling and screaming, but none of them seemed to be inclined to flee. That was because someone was standing in the street before them, blocking their path.

"Standing" was not exactly the right term for what the man was doing. Rather, he was perched atop a silver, slippery-looking surface that hovered in the air. It took Yami a moment to recognize the thing as Metal Reflect Slime. His blood ran cold and his fingers dug into the dirt. He had only dueled one person who had used that card against him.

Chills ran down his vertebrae like the spidery, frigid fingers of Death. Slowly, Yami let his demon's eyes travel upward. He saw khakis...a black undershirt...a purple cloak...and a vein-streaked, dusky, wicked-looking face.

Yami Marik let his pale eyes wander over the hysterical throng before him. His platinum hair stabbed the air like brutal knives. His bored expression was illuminated by the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

"Oh gods..." Yami croaked out, actually feeling a bit weak. "He really has returned..."

After a few moments of listening to the screams, the villain flatly stated, "Kneel before me."

No one responded. People continued pushing and shoving as they searched for an alternate route of escape. Irritation flashed across Yami Marik's features. He whipped out his pulsing Millennium Rod, causing his cloak to swish with sophisticated intimidation. His sharp teeth shown in a savage snarl.

"I...said...KNEEL!"

This time, his cruel voice boomed over the noise. All chatter, cries, and howls abruptly ceased. Yami tensed, praying that no one would be stupid enough to run. They weren't. Instead, they stared at the psycho in petrified awe...and fell to their knees.

A stitched smile formed on Yami Marik's features. He licked his lips, as if tasting something sweet, and spread his arms wide. Scowling, Yami uttered an Egyptian curse under his breath. His fingers curled into white-knuckled fists. He wanted to be sick.

When Yami Marik addressed the people again, his voice held an unsettling calm. "Is not this simpler?" He asked them. "Is this not your natural state?"

None of them answered. They all kept their heads bowed. Some were trembling, others weeping, a few brave risking slight glances upward. Yami Marik peered down at them with a revolting air of superiority. Yami took the chance to creep along the bushes, careful to remain in darkness.

"It is the natural unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation," the villain continued. Pure evil shone in his eyes and the spear end of his Rod glinted lethally. "The lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy. You were made to be ruled. In the end...you will always kneel."

Slipping behind a tree, the Pharaoh pressed his back to its trunk. He was at the edge of the sidewalk now. Yami Marik floated only a few yards away, but he couldn't strike yet. He had to wait until the foul fiend was distracted.

All of a sudden, a lone figure stood up-an elderly man with white hair and a sage, wrinkled face. He turned to look at Yami Marik with tired yet fierce eyes. Yami's heart twisted upon seeing the man. He reminded him of Grandpa. Frantically, Yami began searching his deck for the right card.

In response to Yam Marik's last remark, the man said, "Not to men like you."

The villain's expression of surprise changed to a look of heartless amusement. He threw his head back, unleashing his trademark laugh. "Ah, but there are no men like me," he replied, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

The rebel was leaning heavily upon a cane, but he somehow seemed stronger than any other person in the group. "There will always be men like you."

At this, Yami Marik's grin faded. Replaced by a threatening scowl, his giddiness was overshadowed by the pure malevolent madness that perpetually tainted his brain. His Millennium Rod began to glow brighter.

"Look to your elder," he told the crowd, raising the Rod toward the man in question. "Let him be an example of what will happen if you choose to defy my Shadow Utopia."

A ball of golden light formed on the Rod's Eye of Horus engraving. Eyes wide, the senior citizen raised his hands to protect himself. It was then that Yami found the card for which he was looking.

Leaping out from his hiding place, the Pharaoh brandished his card and shouted, "Millennium Shield, defend!"

The blast left the Millennium Item, hurtling toward its target. A few people cried out. The old man covered his face and head with his arms...and at the very last second, a massive shield made of gold, amber, and sapphire materialized before him. Yami Marik had time to snap his head in shock toward the Pharaoh for only a second before the attack was deflected. It came flying back and struck him off his high platform-a justifiable outcome in view of the circumstances.

While the elderly man gawked at his unexpected means of protection, the other people goggled at Yami. Some of their faces held hope for salvation. Others bore looks of dread, as if they expected him to be somehow in league with the enemy. Yami said nothing. He merely inclined his head toward the museum. That was all it took to send the entire multitude running and screaming toward the city-toward safety.

Metal Reflect Slime gradually dissipated as its master lay moaning on the ground. His back was turned to the hero, his cloak hanging sinisterly over his form like the gown of a banshee.

Slowly, deliberately, Yami's black clad figure moved toward his foe. His hair was jagged as the points of a shuriken, his eyes the color of blood and sharp enough to draw it. He could feel the Eye of Horus burning across his brow. It was not often that the Pharaoh felt hatred for someone. But this fiend...this beast of the underworld who had ravaged so many innocents...Joey and Grandpa...was more than deserving to be the target of such hot, poisonous anger.

Yami halted a yard away from the demon. He looked down upon him with utter disdain. "You know, the last time you put yourself on a pedestal above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing. If memory serves, I believe I won the argument."

Bracing his palms on the ground, Yami Marik pushed himself up. Body still hanging over at the waist, he let out a low, creepy laugh. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the Pharaoh." His upper body straightened and he turned to face the hero. "The man out of time."

Yami Marik's face was just as ghastly as the Pharaoh remembered. Now, however...it seemed even worse than before. Maybe it was because his newest plans were far more reprehensible than the old ones. Or, perhaps Yami was out of practice-just as he feared.

Yami cracked his neck. He willed his Millennium Shield to move closer with his mind. "I'm not the one who's out of time, Marik," he growled.

Yami Marik let out a mocking laugh, spreading his arms once more. "Oh, I must admit that it is somewhat good to see you, old friend," he grinned nefariously. "I could almost give you a hug...it would be the perfect opportunity to put a long-overdue spear in your back."

"Enough of this," Yami snapped, slightly bearing his teeth as his anger took the best of him. "Return Joey Wheeler and Solomon Mutou to me at once!"

Sighing, the villain examined his fingernails. There was an infuriating air of boredom in his tone when he replied, "If you want them, come and get them. I'm not holding them against their wills. I don't have Joey chained to my wrist like the dog he is."

"You know very well what I mean! The chains you use are mental-not physical. Controlling people's minds...it is a sick game you play, you abominable filth!"

The king was actually shaking with fury at this point. His fists were so tightly clenched that his fingernails would probably leave dents in his palms. Blood pumped through his thin form like lava.

_"Focus..."_ he thought, forcing himself to breath slowly. _"...don't let your emotions get the best of you."_

Yami Marik's painted diamond eyes locked with Yami's glowering ruby ones. He seemed to search the duelist's soul for a moment, an act that felt invasive when it was coming from an archenemy. After a moment, he gave an irritating smile of triumphant irony.

"What amusing hypocrisy," he remarked, tilting his head to one side. "When I take control of people's minds, it's pure evil. But when YOU do it, you're Mother Teresa." He jabbed a thumb into his chest. "At least I serve a worthy clause, Pharaoh. How many times did you control Yugi against his will simply so that you could partake in some insignificant game?"

Bristling, Yami continued to glare daggers at him. He ignored the second part of the statement, focusing on the first part. "And what cause might that be?"

"The conception of a new world, of course." he ran a finger over the rounded end of the Rod, eyes reflecting the glittering gold. "A world of darkness ruled by the only true ruler-me, of course."

So, perhaps he did have some new dark powers at his disposal. Yami hissed, "That is not going to happen. Not as long as I am around."

"Well then..." Yami Marik reached a hand into his pocket. "...I'll just have make sure you're NOT around, won't I?" He whipped out a Duel Monster's Card, shouting, "Newdoria! Attack the Pharaoh!"

The demon-eyed duelist cursed as a burst of neon green energy appeared a yard in front of him. A figure formed in its depths. When the illumination cleared, he was staring at a creature that was nothing short of hideous. It had a humanoid figure with elongated limbs and a sickly thinness. Leathery, orangey hide covered its body. Green hair and a fanged mouth were its prominent facial features-no eyes were visible on its unsightly head. Clothed in dark viridian fabric and black leather, the creature had a plethora of spikes and studs adorning its garments.

Letting out a feral snarl, the beast leapt forward. It hauled back a meaty fist, preparing to strike. The Pharaoh barely called his Millennium Shield in time to block the assault. He cursed once more, teeth bared in frustration-frustration at himself. He had let his emotions get in the way. He should have prepared an attack monster while he was talking to his foe. But he had let anger rule his mind. He was out of practice...he was vulnerable.

Newdoria was sent flying backward by the force of its fist hitting the shield. Yami took the opportunity to rush at Yami Marik. It was now or never-no time to call another Duel Monster to help him. Bearing a look of bewilderment, Yami Marik didn't have time to react when he saw he was being attacked. Thus, Yami raised his fist and delivered a sound punch to the evildoer's jaw. The force made his head snap backward.

Wringing a satisfyingly-smarting hand, the king allowed himself a brief grin. _"That felt good..."_ he admitted to himself.

But his small victory was short-lived. Recovering from its disorientation, Newdoria tried to lung at him again. The golden shield rushed to guard its master again. It succeeded; however, the brief moment of peril distracted Yami. Seeing this, Yami Marik took a swipe at him with the Millennium Rod's round end. Not wanting to be hit by the hard metal, Yami stumbled backward.

A wide grin stretched across the demon's features-for he could see his foe's vulnerability. Cackling madly, he rushed forward, slashing with the Rod's blade. The Pharaoh brought his arms up in the cross shape seen on sarcophagi to protect his face. A sharp stinging zinged across the side of his arm. He had been cut. Luckily, it had missed the sensitive veins on the underside.

Blood trickled down to the Pharaoh's wrist, but he ignored it. The two Duel Monsters were still going at it. Newdoria seemed to be getting frustrated that its plans were being perpetually foiled by a giant slab of metal.

Yami Marik took another swing at the hero and he blocked it with his arm. He retaliated by tackling Yami Marik to the ground. The wicked ghost grunted in pain as Yami landed on top of him. Pinning him down, Yami raised his fist in preparation to land another punch.

"Take this, you son of a jackal..." he snarled, venom dripping from each world. He knew that his sharp, black-clad form must have looked more sinister than benevolent, silhouetted in the streetlamp-light, but he didn't care. He WANTED this psycho to be afraid of him.

The fist hurtled downward...and Yami Marik caught it in a vice-like grip. "What?" Yami breathed, struggling to free his hand. It didn't budge. In fact, Yami Marik squeezed it so hard that his bones threatened to crack right then and there. He was stronger than he had been during his first life-much stronger.

Gasping in pain, the Pharaoh yanked backward with all his might. It was at that precise moment that his opponent chose to release his hand. Fueled by momentum, Yami was sent crashing to the ground on his back. Frantic to restore his defense, he rolled onto his stomach and started to get up. A cool, round surface at the back of his skull stopped him.

"Foolish mortal," Yami Marik laughed condescendingly, shoving the rod against Yami's head. "Kneel."

Yami's hand shot up to grasp the rod. Snarling a scathing retort in Egyptian, he yanked the Millennium Item to the side. Yami Marik was sent tumbling sideways. In hopes of getting in another strike, the king rushed at him once more...but the fiend was expecting it. With his free arm, he slammed Yami, hard, sending him flying backward.

Painfully, the Pharaoh landed on his back on the unforgiving cement. Moaning, he sprawled there. He couldn't get up if he wanted to. Dizziness and stars clouded his vision.

"Is that all you've got, Pharaoh? My, haven't WE gotten rusty."

Tormented by the taunting words, Yami struggled to sit up. Pain and wooziness swept over his form. He just needed a moment...just a few seconds to gather his wits...

Then, he got the distraction he needed. With no build-up, no warning, no nuance to suggest it had been coming...an ear-splitting roar pierced the night air. Like an alarm clock banishes sleep from a slumbering individual, the sound pulled Yami from his unshakeable daze. He sat up, blinking, eyes wide as he searched for the source.

A familiar voice asked, "Did you miss me, 'Cuz?"

In spite of the various bruises and scrapes covering his body, Yami actually found a small smile forming on his face. He looked up...and was both shocked and awed by what stood before him.

There, growling softly and flapping its majestic wings...was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Her scales glistened like liquid silver in the night. Her azure eyes burned, reminiscent of the sweltering core of a flame. Truly, the creature was a thing of dangerous, beguiling beauty. Perched atop her back...was a smug-looking Seto Kaiba. He looked exactly the same as he always did. His flowing white coat practically blended in with his dragon's hide.

Scowling, Yami Marik took a step backward. The Rod's glow intensified a little. In response. Newdoria rushed forward, snarling and flailing its arms about wildly. Blue-Eyes's neck shot forward, her thunderous voice growling ferociously. She snatched Newdoria up by its head in her sharp-toothed jaws and gave it a sound shaking. Then, she flung the ugly brute.

Yami Marik had time only to curse softly before his beast crashed into him. Both of them were slammed painfully to the ground. Newdoria twitched and groaned before shattering into raven fragments. Hissing in pain, Yami Marik sat up again. He rubbed the back of his head and winced.

The Pharaoh couldn't help grinning. Climbing to his feet, he called the Millennium Shield to his side-just in case. He looked down upon the demon with triumphant satisfaction. Kaiba dismounted his dragon. He smirked at their foe.

"Well? Make your move, Artichoke Head."

Blue-Eyes snarled softly. A wisp of silvery smoke trailed upward from her glistening nostrils.

Yami Marik looked at Kaiba, at the dragon, at Yami, and finally back to Kaiba. For a split second, his fingers tightened around the Millennium Rod. Then...he let it clatter to the pavement. Still sitting on the ground, he sluggishly raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. His dusky face glared daggers at them.

Yami Marik...was giving up? The king frowned, perplexed. But he knew that, despite being a psychopath, Marik's dark side was not foolish. He knew when he was outmatched. In this situation, with the ultimate attack and defense monsters breathing down his neck and no monsters of his own, he was certainly outmatched.

"Good move," Kaiba remarked. He then cast his ally a sidelong glance.

The Pharaoh didn't take his eyes off the demon, but he gave a quick nod. "Kaiba."

Kaiba returned the nod. "Yami." Then he frowned, giving his companion a quick once-over. "You know you're bleeding, right?"

Yami rolled his eyes. Thus concluded the awkward, chaotic reunion of the KaibaCorp President and his five-thousand-year-old cousin.

**XXX**

"Is he saying anything?" Ishizu's voice inquired over the radio.

Sitting rather tensely in the passenger's seat of the van, Mai Valentine replied in a low tone, "Not a word."

"Just get him here as fast as you can. We need to get the blimp in the air."

Mai nodded. Though her blonde hair was facing the back of the vehicle, Seto could see her looking out of her peripheral vision, keeping a close eye on their "cargo." He couldn't say he blamed her. Her duel with Yami Marik at the Battle City Finals had been...intense to say the very least.

Narrowing his eyes, Seto settled back into the very uncomfortable seat they had given him, his head bumping against the metal wall. He scowled, folding his arms over his chest. Why did they have to take this dinosaur of an automobile? He could have just as easily used one of his Blue-Eyes vans. He seemed to be the only one bothered by it though. Yugi's look-alike friend was sitting quietly beside him, riffling through his deck, crimson eyes intensely focused. His injured arm had been tightly bound with gauze.

Kaiba let out a breath. He couldn't even gripe to make himself feel better-no one would listen. He wished Kisara were there...

Hoping to distract himself from the unpleasantness of their transportation, the CEO fixed his eyes on their prisoner. Yami Marik sat in the lone chair across from him. His wrists and ankles were shackled to various parts of the van, preventing him from moving. His Millennium Rod had been taken away from him. No ice had been applied to the ugly bruise on his jaw where the Pharaoh had apparently gotten a good punch in. In spite of his severe disadvantage, however...the villain was silent as the grave. His murky eyes stared straight ahead. His expression was perfectly deadpan.

"I do not like this..." Yami murmured suddenly.

Frowning, Seto turned to look at him. His fellow duelist was still looking at his cards. His serious expression had grown downright somber.

Seto glanced at their captive; then back to the king. "What, the fact that 'Namu's' doppelganger over there gave up so easily? Look, we got an easy win. Just leave it at that so we can go home."

Yami gave a noncommittal grunt. A flash of lightning appeared outside their window, accompanied by the first traces of rain. The brief illumination revealed that Yami looked as cynical as he sounded.

The CEO studied him for a moment. It was weird to think that this man was a completely different person from his arch-rival, Yugi Mutou. If that had always been the case...he vaguely wondered which one of them had been the TRUE rival.

Lips curling sardonically, Seto remarked, "I will say that you're pretty spry. You know...for a five-thousand-year-old guy."

Frowning, Yami turned to look at him. Seto raised his eyebrows. "What's your secret? Pilates?"

Yami's frown only deepened.

"It's a type of exercise," Seto explained, rolling his eyes. "You might've missed a few things while you were doing time trapped in your mystical Rubix Cube."

He was in a smart-aleck mood and he knew it. Kisara would have been giving him elbows and glares had she been present, but he couldn't help it. Seto loathed feeling helpless...and whenever he got involved in the affairs of these freaks, he was always put in a position where he felt like he had no control whatsoever.

The Pharaoh's eyes burned like fire as he glared at him. It was clear that the KC President's flippant attitude appalled him. "You know, Ishizu did not tell me that you would be coming tonight."

Was that really the best comeback he could formulate? Seto laughed harshly. The chivalrous fool... Then, Seto's expression grew a bit darker. Yami's disdaining comment held a shred of truth. "Yeah..." he muttered cryptically, staring out the window at the pouring rain. "There are a lot of things Ishizu doesn't tell you."

The Egyptian duelist shot him a barbed look. Mai said nothing, likewise peering out the window. Next to her, Odion visibly tensed. They knew he was right-all of them. But no one would admit it. As usual, Seto Kaiba was the only one who had the guts to say what everyone knew deep down to be true.

Another bolt of lightning crashed upon the earth, followed by low rumbling. Odion was driving cautiously, probably relieved there was no traffic on the quiet road. His windshield wipers were working overtime to keep his vision clear of water.

As the maelstrom raged, Seto glanced at their prisoner once more. He was surprised to see Yami Marik staring unblinkingly out the window. His brows were furrowed intensely. Even more veins were visible on his face than usual.

"What's you're problem?" he asked with a hint of amusement. "You afraid of a little lightning?"

Yami stared hard at the one in question. An Eye of Horus symbol glowed briefly upon his forehead. Turning his gaze from the window, Yami Marik fixed them both with a wry smile.

"Hardly. I just find it odd that someone has chosen to ride a motorcycle on this night when the heavens have seen fit to unleash the full force of their wrath."

_"In 'No Fear Shakespeare' terms, it's weird that someone's riding their bike in the pouring rain..." _Seto's eyes narrowed contemplatively. He turned his eyes to the window. The rumbling he had mistaken for thunder was actually the engine of a motorcycle riding close to them.

In the front seat, Mai and Odion exchanged a brief glance. The blonde glanced back at her fellow duelists, her radiant face contorted in a pensive expression. "As much as I hate to say it, the psycho's got a point."

The mechanical growling grew even louder. Both Seto and Yami's heads snapped toward the back door of the cargo van. In the windows above its interior handles, they glimpsed the lone headlight of a bike. The rider upon it was blurred by the rain, but he or she was close...too close.

Suddenly, the van lurched. a metal thud slammed its back, causing Yami and Seto to jerk painfully in their seats. Seto cursed and braced a hand on the wall to steady himself. Looking perfectly deadpan, Yami muttered, "This is why I do not drive..."

All four passengers stared at the door while Odion risked occasional glances in the rear view mirror. Something was out there...something dark, blocking the headlight. The screeching of metal sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. The entire back of the vehicle rattled. Odion cringed as the wheels groaned in protest.

When it looked like the entire van would fall apart, the doors were abruptly wrenched open. Rain, darkness, and blinding light flooded the automobile's interior. So did the form that had ripped the doors open.

It was a Duel Monster-Archfiend of Gilfer if Seto was not mistaken. Possessing a demon-like form, the creature was composed of deep crimson and indigo scales. They formed in sharp, armor-like patterns along its muscular body. Bat wings stretched out from its back and golden eyes glowed on its plated face. It looked none-too-friendly.

Of course things weren't as easy as they seemed. Seto cursed while Yami tensed, preparing for an assault. None came. Instead, Beast of Gilfer swooped into the van...and halted directly before Yami Marik. The villain looked at it with coolly-arched eyebrows. He barely winced when the thing slashed through his bonds with razor-sharp claws. It seized him by the front of his shirt and screeched in his face. Then, it leapt back out into the night, carrying him with it.

Only when Beast of Gilfer banked to the side did Seto glimpse their pursuer. There appeared to be a man on the black and red motorcycle. He wore black pants and shoes with a grey-purple hoodie. The hood was drawn tightly over his face so that his identity remained a secret.

Apparently obtaining his target trophy, the rider pulled sharply off the road. He drove into the wooded area on their left, both demons in tow behind him.

"They're getting away!" Mai pounded her fist on her window angrily.

Clutching the wall of the van, Seto snarled, "Ishtar, stop the van!"

Obediently, Odion pulled the van over on the side of the road and skidded to a halt. The CEO had to give him credit-he was as efficient as Roland was. Seto dug his deck out of his pocket and began searching his cards.

Peering out the back of the van, Yami inquired, "Was that a friendly party?"

"Who cares?" Seto snapped. "If he frees Yami Marik or kills him, your Millennium Items are lost and I'll never be done with this idiotic quest."

His eyes fell upon the glittering, diamond visage of Hyozanryu. He would do. He was a smaller, nimbler dragon than Blue-Eyes.

"Wait!" the Pharaoh unbuckled his seat belt and held out a hand. "We need a plan of attack first!"

"I have a plan," Seto replied, azure eyes narrowing dangerously. "Attack."

He held out the card and it flashed briefly. A glittering cloud of iridescent light appeared outside the van. Gradually, it formed into the slender, graceful, draconic shape of Hyozanryu. The beautiful beast roared readily, blue eyes blazing.

Leaping out of the van, the brunet was instantly assaulted by bitingly-frigid rain. _"The things I do for these dweebs..."_ he thought grimly, climbing onto the scaly back of his mount.

Then, Seto gave a loud shout, as would a horseman. Hyozonryu snarled and took off toward the shadowed woods at a full gallop. Of course, he moved faster than any creature that walked the natural earth. After all, what horse was ever born that could outrun a dragon?

Seto thought he heard Yami shout something, but he ignored him. His eyes squinted, burning through the rain and darkness ahead of him. It was time to go demon hunting.

**The "What horse was born..." line is from the Eragon movie :). I hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	10. Rise of the Dragons

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**I have two words to describe this chapter...DRAGON FIGHT :D! Oh, one thing I got some questions about... Millennium Shield is actually a Duel Monsters card. I did not make it up-it's in one of the Yugioh video games. Sorry for not clarifying that...my bad ;).**

**Lioutenant Flame: Thanks so much :D! Ryou may appear at the very end of the story and Diabound will definitely appear in the final battle royale :).**

**Sailorblaze: Thank you :)!**

**Clint:...that.**

**Tony: *starts roaring and breaking things***

**BlackRose: GHAH! Not the new plasma-screen TV! *clings to Tony like a monkey to make him stop***

**Bakura: She's going to get herself bloody killed!**

**Bruce: Well, do something, Fluffy!**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha thanks :D!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha oh, Loki...thanks so much :D!**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :)! **

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! Sorry, that was completely a fail on my part for not explaining that...I just assumed everyone would know that the Millennium Shield is an actual Duel Monsters card (which was completely stupid on my part lol). I'm pretty sure it's a real card in real life...if not, it's at least a card in one of the video games, not an actual Item :).**

**SuperSonic22: Aw, thank you :)! I'm so glad the fight scene turned out well...I'm always worried about writing something that doesn't apply to the laws of physics or something lol. Oh, and your cameo comes up either next chapter or the chapter after that...you have at least two moments in the story I think :).**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Thanks! Tea is actually going to get some action in a scene that originally had Mai in it :).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :)! Haha LittleKuriboh...he gets stuck in my head sometimes lol. I haven't read that one...sounds cool :D.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D! I love Hyozanryu too.**

**Seto: You're not the boss of me!**

**BlackRose: Kaiba...**

**Seto: What?**

**BlackRose: *hand glows warningly* If you don't chill, I'll turn you into a Kuriboh.**

**Kaiba: Eep!**

**Kender20: Thanks so much :D! Haha I feel the same as you and Atem...**

**BookLover: Thank you :)! I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit that into the story...if I can, I will :).**

**Kineil D. Wicks: Aw, thanks so much :D! I was afraid it was going too slow, so I'm thrilled to hear that is not the case :).**

**Melan Anime: Thank you :)!**

**XXX**

This place was perfect for what he had to do-nightly shadows coating the land, majestic trees painted black in the darkness, only the faintest glimmers of electrical lighting off in the distance, sparse moonlight to allow for adequate vision. It was a prime area to complete the job that had to be completed with no interference.

Rain was pouring in buckets from the heavens. It coated the bark of trees and moistened their leaves, making them look like scaly, scraggly aliens in the darkness. The ground was pliable, but not so much as to be muddy. This was somewhat fortunate and somewhat regrettable-fortunate because it would be easier to navigate; regrettable because it would have been satisfying to see the enemy rolling around in the filth, dirtying his would-be regal cape.

The man reached under his hood to brush away the hair that was sticking to his face. He was soaked from head to toe. His lilac hoodie and jeans were plastered to him like a second skin. But he did not care. He drove his motorcycle onward up a lone hill. Vaguely, he appreciated the manner in which the vehicle's metal glistened with wetness and glowed with reflected moonlight.

Casting a sidelong glance at the wicked form of Beast of Gilfer, he noted with some triumph how his foe was squirming in the beast's grasp. In spite of the rain, Yami Marik's gravity-defying hair still stood as erect as always. That was the only thing that was not being weighed down with distress. His already grizzly face was even more contorted than usual. His sharp incisors were bared as he struggled and there were several scrapes along his arms where the demon had scratched him.

The youth gave a quick, commanding jerk of his chin. In response, Beast of Gilfer unceremoniously threw his captive to the unforgiving ground. It then touched down to the earth and stood, hissing, grating its razor-sharp claws in preparation.

Yami Marik landed hard on his back. The Millennium Rod clattered to the ground beside him. He lay there, groaning, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then...the pained moan morphed into an infuriatingly condescending laugh. The Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead, unfazed by the rain falling upon it.

Beast of Gilfer growled threateningly. His master kicked the Rod out of reach. He glowered down at the villain, every muscle in his body growing rigid. "Where are the Millennium Items?" he growled.

"I missed you too..." Yami Marik grinned puckishly up at him.

A scowl formed on the young man's lips, which was reciprocated by his monster. He took a threatening step forward. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

The demon did not answer. He sat up sluggishly and brushed dirt from his clothing. "I'm touched. I must mean a lot to you if you were willing to take a break from your world traveling to come see me..."

At this, the young man let out a furious growl. Anger pumped through his gains like puissant acid. He grabbed Yami Marik by the front of his shirt and hauled him up into a standing position. He stared into the vile foe's deadpan eyes, his own eyes smoldering.

"I thought you were finally gone..." he hissed. His hands were shaking. He knew he needed to control his emotions, but he couldn't...not now.

Yami Marik's smile was revolting. "Did you dare to hope?" he asked.

"Of course I did, you spawn of Anubis! You killed my father-"

Before he could finish, Yami Marik held up a finger to stop him. "OUR father..." he corrected, eyes flaring to suggest traces of insanity. "Or have your forgotten..." his hand shot back and yanked his captor's hood down. "...that we share the same origin?"

His face now revealed, the man could no longer conceal what he knew to be true. Dusky skin, black-lined eyes of silvery amethyst, golden accessories, and white-gold hair to match-he was a calmer, human version of the demon who stood before him. Marik Ishtar's eyes narrowed into slits as his fingers tightened on the shirt of his evil half. He said nothing.

Yami Marik coolly scrutinized his face. "We were raised in the same body, Marik. We played together, we fought together...we plotted and destroyed together." he tilted his head in mock pensiveness. "Do you remember none of that?"

Marik shoved the demon away and turned his head, lips curled in disgust. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? He recalled all those nights in the dark, dusty depths of the tomb...tossing, turning, and battling with his rough sheets as he mentally struggled with the iniquitous urges within him. He recalled losing awareness for a time...waking up in Odion's protective grasp...and looking back over his shoulder to see the mangled corpse of his father.

Horrified shivers and frigid rain slid down Marik's muscled form. He clenched his fists tightly. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "I remember a shadow..." he croaked. "...an inexorable force that filled my heart with darkness-I who should have waited for the Pharaoh's return, but chose release in exchange for my father's blood."

Indifference washed over Yami Marik's face like the water that currently beat upon them. He folded his arms over his chest and arched his brows. A gleam of cruel amusement flashed in his eye.

"So you plan to kill me as recompense for your imagined slights? No-the earth will soon by under my control, Marik. I plan to turn it into my own personal utopia of darkness."

"That's an oxymoron, you fool!" the youngest Ishtar snapped. "There is no darkness without light! In the world you speak of, people slaughter each other in droves just to stay alive. They are plagued day and night by shadow creatures, who..."

"That will happen only if they dare defy me."

Marik stared at his wicked other. "You think yourself above the people of this world?"

Yami Marik stared right back. He lifted his brows, as if to suggest that the question was idiotic. "Well, yes," was his simple reply.

The villain was so far gone. Drowning in hatred, greed, and blind ambition, there was no hope of redemption for him. There never had been and never would be.

Marik shook his head, almost pityingly. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, demon," he said as he recalled how just and humble Pharaoh Atem's monarchy had been. "A throne would suit you ill."

Finally, a chord was struck in the black heart of the unflappable fiend. He took a menacing step forward. A low hiss from Beast of Gilfer stopped him in his tracks. Scowling, Yami Marik moved to stand at the top of his hill. His soaked cape stuck to his shoulders, making him look like one of the scraggly trees in the dark.

Voice rough with anger, he retorted, "I have been to hell and back, 'other me.' I have grown while you reveled in your newfound freedom. I have seen the true power of the Millennium Items, and when I wield them..."

"Wait..." Marik held up a hand to stop him. Alarm sprung up within his core. "Who showed you this power?" He knew Ishizu's conclusion...but he was desperately hoping it was not true. "Who controls the would-be king?"

A vein pulsed in the evildoer's temple. He visibly ground his teeth and kept his voice low and intimidating. "Anubis, of course. Who else could bring me back from oblivion? As for your second comment..." he moved closer, blatantly ignoring the snarls of the Duel Monster. "...I AM a king."

Marik reciprocated the intimidating movement. "You try my patience, demon! Where are the Millennium Items?"

The villain studied him with those frigid, unfeeling eyes. The spark of fanatical rage that had appeared in his face moment ago gradually faded, replaced by a look of obvious unimpressed boredom. He shrugged he shoulders and lifted his hands palms-up.

"I don't have them," he said. "I sent them off-I know not where."

He was lying. He HAD to be lying. Why in the name of Ra would he have sent the Items off after he had gone through the trouble of capturing them? Aggravation and impatience surged through Marik's veins. Sensing his inner turmoil, Beast of Gilfer slid to his side, raising its claws in an attack position.

Yami Marik was not fazed. "Sorry, 'brother'. I'm afraid the Items are in the hands of my loyal mind slaves now." He threw his head back and let loose one of his signature, maniacal cackles.

Marik glared sourly at his archenemy. At the very least, he had gotten back one of the Items, the Millennium Rod. Moreover, he had their leader. Intelligent mind slaves or not, he highly doubted they could proceed to the last phase of their plans without their leader. Marik harbored a palpable penchant to "rid them" of their boss...he'd had it ever since the demon first took over his body.

The Egyptian youth's heart beat a little faster. His palms would have sweated if they weren't already soaked with rain. He knew it was probably wrong. He knew he would have quite the discrepancy with his sister if he went through with it. He knew that what he was feeling was lust...a lust for revenge...but he did not care. He wanted to extirpate this vile imp and he wanted to do it NOW.

Beast of Gilfer growled, flapping its bat-like wings readily. Marik raised his hand and pointed warningly at his foe. His body was actually shaking a little with adrenaline.

"Listen well, you foul, ghastly, wicked, son of..." but he never got the chance to finish the insult.

There was a sudden, loud, whooshing sound. A flash of white appeared out of his peripheral vision. Marik had time only to blink before he was abruptly swept off his feet. In what seemed an instant, he was hanging in the air, his body parallel to the earth. Something hard and somewhat sharp was wrapped about his torso. At first, he thought that Beast of Gilfer had suddenly decided to grab and haul him out of there...but a brief glance around showed him that his monster was being swooped away right next to him.

Thoroughly baffled, Marik blinked again. He felt as if his brain had gone on ice and was only able to process its immediate surroundings. He looked back and forth repeatedly. Beast of Gilfer. Hovering. Earth. Beast of Gilfer. Hovering. Earth. Beast of Gilfer...

Then he was falling. Fortunately, the grassy valley was not too far below him. Marik had time only for the briefest of yells before he landed and rolled ungracefully, eventually, coming to stop at the base of a tree. His Duel Monster landed a bit more ceremoniously

Mud and bruises covered his limbs. Rain continued to pound him, washing away some of the grime. He had to take a brief, mental checkup of himself before daring to push himself off the ground. Growling, he wiped his sopping blonde hair away from his face.

From the top of the hill, he heard Yami Marik call out, "Well? I'm listening!"

Marik cursed and turned blazing purple eyes toward his attacker.

**XXX**

Seto knew it was wrong. He knew he had to be somewhat depraved to enjoy the sight before him. But...he just couldn't help it. After the mess Marik Ishtar had made of his Battle City Tournament, after the grief the Ishtars had given him about the Pharaoh's "memory quest," after he had forced the KC President to chase him through the frigid dark and pounding rain...there was something undeniably satisfying about dropping him on his high-maintenance butt and watching him roll around in the mud.

With a formidable shriek, Hyozanryu touched down the ground, its diamond-like scales glistening with water. Smirking, Seto climbed off its back. He grimaced as his boots touched the soggy earth. He was glad his favorite clothes were relatively resistant to the elements. Otherwise, he'd be billing this Egyptian freaks BIG TIME. Coats as epic as his did not come cheap.

Wiping wet bangs from his piercing eyes, Seto cast a quick glance up at the hill. Yami Marik had recovered his Millennium Rod. However, he did not attempt to escape. He didn't run-didn't even try to. He was just sitting there, watching the scene with a curious expression.

Seto frowned. Perhaps he was injured in his brief battle with the Pharaoh? He didn't know and he really didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that the psycho stayed still while Seto dealt with his meddling alter ego.

Seto took a step toward the rolling, groaning duo on the ground. He folded his arms over his chest, studying them with a smug smirk. That really had felt good...

Beast of Gilfer was resting on its haunches, regarding the newcomer with wary, formidable eyes. Bracing a hand on a tree, his master pulled himself to his feet. He was soaked to the bone. His long, platinum hair was nearly flat against his head. When he looked up at Seto, his glare looked even more imposing in the dark-lined with onyx Egyptian paint and illuminated by silvery-violet irises that practically glowed.

Never once taking his eyes off the CEO, Marik slowly, stiffly straightened his posture. His fingers curled into white-knuckled fists. His biceps grew tense and his jaw clenched.

"Do not touch me again," he growled, eyes narrowing into slits.

Despite the compelling venom dripping from each syllable, the words sounded rather childish. Kaiba lifted his brows in amusement.

"Then don't touch my stuff," he retorted in a tone that was just as, if not, more juvenile.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!"

Seto was momentarily vexed by that. Yami Marik had turned his Battle City Tournament, the event which was supposed to win him his triumph over Yugi, into some insane quest to save the world. Because of him, Seto had had to help Yugi, or Yami in retrospect, rather than trounce him. Despite his and the Mutou twins' current lack of enmity, the thought still made Seto's skin crawl.

Rather than lashing out with a scathing response, however, the brunet resorted to his usual method of dealing with these freaks-sarcasm. He looked around exaggeratedly, asking, "Uh...Shakespeare in the park?" he pointed to his eyes, adding, "Does Mother know you weareth her makeup?"

Marik's eyes widened for a second. His hand twitched, as if about to fly to his face, but he repressed it. "This is beyond your narrow vision, Kaiba. That monster must be destroyed!"

Seto rolled his eyes. What was it with these geeks asking for his help and them telling him he wasn't behaving correctly? Someone needed to teach them how to ask for favors...

"Once Yami Marik gives up those mystical paper weights and lets Wheeler and Yugi's gramps go, he's all yours," he replied brusquely. "Until then...stay out of the way." He then turned his back to the Egyptian and muttered under his breath, "Tourist..."

Hyozanryu was sitting several feet in front of him, cleaning his majestic wings. The dragon shot wary glances toward the villain on the hill every so often. Yami Marik still had not moved. Satisfied with his brief reprimand of the interferer, Seto moved toward his dragon. With his back thus turned and vulnerable, he had no way of knowing that Beast of Gilfer was lunging toward him.

Seto hit the ground hard, the monster digging its sharp talons into his shoulders. He struggled to turn over on his back. Beast of Gilfer drove its claws into the earth on either side of his head, pinning him down. It then snarled in his face.

Seto winced at the piercing sound and the bad breath. He then glowered up at his captor. "Okay..." he growled softly. "...you asked for it."

That was all the prompting Hyozanryu needed to leap into action. He dashed toward Marik, looking like a white phantom swooping through the endless night. He struck Marik forcefully with his tale, shoving him into a tree. The dusky youth's back and shoulders slammed into the rough bark. He went rigid before falling to his knees. Wincing, he rubbed at the back of his skull where a bump was undoubtedly forming.

In another fleeting flash of white, Hyozanryu's tale whipped about and caught Beast of Gilfer. The thing was sent flying so forcefully that it actually crashed through several trees. They fell over in mangled halves. Seto was only relieved he had not been standing beneath one. The Duel Monster eventually struck ground and skidded...but it did not get up again. It lay still for a long, tense moment. Then, it shattered into obsidian fragments.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Marik winced again. His hand clutched at the back of his neck. Seto raised his brows at this. Apparently, the shadow magic had caused the duelists to become connected to their very dangerous, very real Duel Monsters. Some of the beasts' pain was unwillingly transferred over to their masters.

_"That's just great..."_ Seto thought grimly as Hyozanryu growled fiercely at their opponent. _"Is there anything this hocus pocus nonsense DIDN'T screw up?"_

Bracing his hand on the tree, Marik scowled at the other duelist. His hand dug into his pocket. "I was foolish to think that an imp could stand up to a dragon," he muttered, producing a card. "I will not make that mistake again."

Intrigued, Seto watched him. Marik held up his card and cried, "Come forth, Darkblaze Dragon!"

A burst of gunmetal smoke bust upon the ground before him. It swirled and crackled with electric purple energy. As the force writhed and flowed, it formed into a shape-an angular, reptilian shape. Sharp scales colored grey and orange lined its sleek body. Two sets of wings stretched out and flapped upon its back. Rows of glinting teeth lined its mouth, matched only by its glowing green eyes. The creature was about as big as Hyozanryu and it roared just as fiercely. Although it stood on two legs as opposed to four, Seto had a feeling that those two wing sets compensated for the offset balance.

Darkblaze Dragon stepped in front of his master protectively. Marik's rain-streaked face formed into a grin. "All right, Kaiba. It's dragon vs. dragon."

Seto grinned back. "Sounds like my kind of fight."

"Darkblaze Dragon!"

"Hyozanryu!"

"ATTACK!"

Unleashed simultaneously by both duelists, the cry sent each dragon lunging into action. Darkblaze Dragon slammed into his opponent. He used his double wings to supply extra force, effectively knocking Hyozanryu to the ground. Vulnerable on its back, the diamond-skinned dragon snarled and snapped at his foe's face. Darkblaze moved its head swiftly, avoiding the attacks. Slowly, he raised glinting talons to strike.

Seto grimaced. A dragon's underbelly was the most vulnerable part of its body. Right now, his beast was a sitting duck. Judging by the smug look on Marik's face, he knew it too. The youngest Ishtar's dark side gave a loud cackle from his spot on the hill, suggesting that he knew likewise.

But there was one thing that the Egyptian look-alikes apparently did not know. When a creature attacked, it had to let down its guard. Right now...Darkblaze was preparing to attack.

"Hyozanryu!" Seto shouted over the growls and shrieks. "Counter now!"

Right as the enemy was about to slash his claws, Hyozanryu's head shot upward. It was reminiscent of a cobra assaulting its victim. His jaws snatched the dark dragon by the throat and jerked hard. In a flash of gunmetal and amber, Darkblaze was thrown into a tree. He clattered unceremoniously to the ground. Snapped like a toothpick, the tree followed suit.

With his rival thus incapacitated, Hyozanryu seized the opportunity to leap to his feet. His pristine claws dug into the swarthy earth. His tail whipped and his glimmering wings beat the air. Opening his mouth, he unleashed a mighty roar.

Laboriously, Darkblaze Dragon got to his feet. His eyes blazed like smoldering emeralds toward the enemy. He opened his mouth...but rather than a roar, a burst of shadowy energy welled at the back of his throat. His eyes glowed brighter.

The CEO's eyes widened. Darkblaze was about to use a breath attack. "Hyozanryu! Defend!"

Darkblaze released a ball of onyx fire. It hurled toward the pallid dragon, crackling and sizzling through the cool night air. There was no way to evade...so Hyozanryu folded crystalloid wings in front of his slender form.

The fireball crashed into Hyozanryu's wings. Rather than harming the reptile, however, it bounced off with a sharp "pinging" sound. Seto gasped. Of course...his dragon's body was reflective like a crystal. Attacking him with elements was useless.

"Heh...well how 'bout that?" Seto smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

Marik shot him a quick, irritated glare before turning his eyes back to the duel.

Fueled by deflective force, the orb of fire struck its source. The considerable force launched Darkblaze Dragon into the air. Rather than letting himself collide with another tree, however, the monster used his four wings to stop his backward hurtling. He then swooped down with staggering speed. Shrieking, he grabbed his foe by the shoulders and hauled him into the air.

The dragons were like a Yin Yang symbol piercing the night sky-sleek shapes of light and darkness intertwined in battle. Snarling, Hyozanryu snapped at his captor's face. Darkblaze Dragon released him and dodged backward to avoid being bitten. The two creatures were apart for only a moment before they lunged at each other again, interlocked in fierce aerial warfare.

Recalling that he was not alone on the ground, Seto glanced toward his opponent. Marik was still staring up at the sky. He clutched his monster's card in his hand. Black and white dragons were reflected in his lilac eyes-eyes that were hazy with clear distraction. Distraction was tantamount to vulnerability.

Rushing forward, Seto grabbed the wrist of the other man's card-holding hand. Alarmed by the sudden assault, Marik jerked his arm upward. Seto moved to snatch the card away, but his opponent's free hand shot out, grabbing his own unoccupied wrist. Acidic amethyst and sultry sapphire irises clashed, each trying to weaken the resolve of the other through sheer willpower.

Frustration flared in the brunet's core and he bared his teeth. They were trapped. Neither of them dared let go of the other for fear of losing the advantage. Until one or the other grew fatigued, they were stuck in this point of rigid neutrality.

Still watching from the hill, Yami Marik let out a mocking laugh. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place, are we, gentlemen?" he taunted.

Seto growled, "That's enough from the peanut gallery!"

Marik glared daggers at the CEO. Pure hatred burned in his eyes...hatred for his dark half. Seto knew the feeling well. He had felt it and more toward his stepfather, Gozaburo. Although it irritated him to no end, he supposed he couldn't blame the youngest Ishtar for his actions.

As if sensing this sudden, weakening realization, the Egyptian youth leapt upon the first chance to escape their battle of wills. He hauled back and head-butted Seto with significant force.

Stars clouded the brunet's vision. Staggering backward, he lost his hold on his attacker. He clutched his head as pain zinged through it, cursing and wincing simultaneously. The icy rain falling on his head was at least a slight relief...but only a slight one.

"Now your head is swollen figuratively AND literally!" Yami Marik called down to him.

Rubbing his aching forehead, Seto seethed, "If I hear ONE MORE smart remark, I'm throwing this whole fight and letting your idiot other half over here tear your head off!"

Yami Marik grinned Cheshire-catlike. He opened his mouth to speak...but he never got the chance.

Suddenly, the snarling of the airborne dragons changed from cries of battle to grunts of irritation. Both Seto and Marik looked up. Seto gasped. Their monsters were still fighting, but not against each other. A large, familiar barrier of amber and gold had risen between them-the Millennium Shield. They were biting and slashing at it, but it would not part to give them access to each other.

Fueled by adrenaline, Seto immediately decided it was probably the Ishtar youth's doing. After all, he was Egyptian and Millennium Shield was an Egyptian card. Marik was still gawking up at the sky spectacle. It would be a cheap move, but Seto didn't care. His head hurt too badly to think of a different move.

White cape whipping in the wind, Seto moved to tackle his opponent. He got within two feet of him...and gasped when something with the size and furriness of a koala bear interposed itself between him. The blue-eyed man was abruptly shoved back. He stumbled backward, blinking in bewilderment, struggling to process what had just happened.

There, hovering between the two disagreeing duelist, was a perfectly spherical creature covered with soft brown fur. It had four stubby legs of a light green shade. His eyes were dark, round, and took up half of his face with their massive size.

Marik was also staring in befuddlement. He looked at the creature...the dragons...the creature...the dragons...

Finally recognizing the tiny Duel Monster for what he was, Seto stood upright and deadpanned. "Really?" he scowled, confusion replaced by annoyance. "Of all monsters, did it have to be Kuriboh?"

Kuriboh squeaked and waved its trunk-like appendages in protest. Then, a deep, firm voice called out, "That's enough!"

The duo turned. Approaching them, black clothes blending with the night and ruby eyes blazing through the darkness, was Yami. His jaw was set in a firm line. His hair, undaunted by the weather, was sharp and deadly. He cast narrowed eyes briefly toward Yami Marik before turning them back to the other two men.

Yami halted and folded his arms over his chest. "Kaiba," he ordered. "Call off your dragon."

What on earth was he talking about? Outrage filled Seto's heart and his voice. "Bad call, King Tut! I'll call back Hyozanryu when your freaky cousin over here forfeits!"

"In case you've forgotten, YOU are my cousin," Yami rolled his eyes. "You are also the one who was about to attack Marik while he was unprepared. Call off your dragon NOW. This battle needs to be solved with words, not weapons."

The brunet uttered something foul and indistinct. His fingers clenched into fists, unimpeded by the slippery rain. This was completely ridiculous! Marik had attacked them! He should be the one to surrender!

These fiery thoughts must have reflected in Seto's eyes, because the Eye of Horus appeared warningly upon the Pharaoh's brown. He fixed his cousin with a stern look. Trembling with anger, Seto shot his opponent a sour look. It was humiliating to just give up...but maybe if the blonde hothead saw that even Seto Kaiba was semi-willing to surrender if it meant putting an end to this fiasco, he would be more inclined to listen to reason.

Sluggishly, grudgingly, Seto raised his card. Hyozanryu's pristine form shimmered. He warped back into the card, leaving Darkblaze alone. Shoving the card back into his deck, Seto scowled and glanced away.

"You'd better know what you're doing, Pharaoh."

Yami ignored the biting comment. Turning to the other blonde, he calmly said, "Come, Marik, enough of this senseless violence. Call your monster back."

Marik's eyes flashed like the lightning above them. For a split second, his hard visage wavered. But it was only for a second. "I have to end this, Pharaoh! My dark side cannot be allowed to walk the earth lest he pull the world into turmoil once more!"

"But you cannot kill him in cold blood," Yami argued, eyes narrowing. "Then you will be stooping to his level."

The Egyptian scowled and looked away. Seto rolled his eyes. His fingers hovered preparedly over his deck as he muttered, "You're wasting your time. He's gonna do what he wants."

The king shot him a quick glare before returning his gaze to Marik. Darkblaze Dragon landed at his master's side, letting out a roar as he did so. His green eyes flashed, looking this way and that, as if reflecting the turmoil within his master's heart.

Marik shook his head, grinding his teeth. "He's my problem! I should be the one to get rid of him."

At this, Yami frowned deeply. Seto actually saw traces of anger appear on his pale face. His eyes took on that lethal, bloodlike appearance they always adopted when their owner was vexed. Striding purposely forward, Yami stood directly before his fellow Egyptian. Surprised, Marik looked up. His dragon tensed warily.

"In case you haven't noticed..." Yami said in a low growl. "...your dark side is EVERYONE'S problem-not just yours." He grabbed Marik's shoulder, nearly shaking him. "THINK. Do you really think I would have come out of a life of peace and happiness with my true love if this were not serious? Do you think that Kaiba would be here if Yami Marik's reappearance did not affect him in some way?"

Marik hesitated at this. His eyes flicked briefly to Seto. Unwilling to reveal just how stressed he was about the demon's return, Seto returned his glance with a deadpan expression. This was really none of that bleach-blonde twerp's business...but he supposed that, if it got him to cooperate, it was necessary that he be aware of the KC president's part in this.

Marik returned his attention to Yami. His gaze was still hard...but tinged with signs of grief. Confused, Seto arched his eyebrows.

"He murdered my father, Pharaoh," he said hoarsely. "I will not allow him to live any longer than is necessary."

Taking him by both shoulders, Yami looked him sincerely in the eye. "Neither will we, I assure you. But if he dies now, many innocents die with him. We cannot let that happen. Please, Marik."

The youngest Ishtar stared at him for a long moment. Though partially shrouded by rain-drenched bangs, his eyes reflected potent havoc within his soul. Yami stared right back at him with that soul-deep gaze that Seto often found unnerving.

After what seemed an eternity, Marik let out a small sigh. He dropped his head...and the dragon beside him vanished in a cloud of smoke. Unfolding his arms, the brunet frowned in surprise. He hadn't really expected that to work.

_"I stand corrected..."_ he thought, smirking.

"Well, well!" Yami Marik shouted cruelly. "Looks like my weak half isn't strong enough to take his revenge after all!"

The blonde Egyptian tensed, but did not lift his head. Rain dripped off his thin form, landing almost like teardrops to the black earth. "Forgive me, Pharaoh..." Marik muttered. "I just..."

"You do not have to explain," Yami patted his shoulder, smiling gently. "Your reaction is more than understandable."

With sad eyes, Kuriboh floated to Marik's side and nuzzled his torso gently. Still not looking up, Marik rubbed his head. Yami squeezed his shoulder, looking like a brotherly figure.

Seto was getting nauseous. Rolling his eyes at the display of friendship, he brusquely called out, "Hey, are we done here?"

If the Pharaoh gave a friendship speech, he really WOULD be sick.

**Haha, oh, Kaiba...Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, the insults to good Marik are just because this is written in Kaiba's perspective :). Hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	11. Nagging Seed of Doubt

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Hello :D! Okay, so before I forget...the OC Kaiba Corp worker in this chapter known as "Matteo" is an OC by SuperSonic 22. SuperSonic22 has some really awesome stories with epic action and hilarious humor; check 'em out :D! **

**Sailorblaze: Thank you :)! Oh wow, I didn't know that...cool!**

**BlackRose: Oh no, Thor! *rushes to his side* Not the face...**

**Bakura: *facepalms* **

**Bruce: Maybe we should call in Odion.**

**Fury: Why?**

**Bruce: Maybe he can un-brainwash Stark like he did to Marik.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks so much :D! Haha oh Kaiba...always the lovable jerk ;).**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha thank you :)!**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha I know, right? Thank you :D!**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Haha yup, I'm definitely having the Galaga guy be more noticeable :).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks a ton :D! Haha I had so much fun with Melvin in that chapter...he's just so hilariously spiteful. And Kuriboh...couldn't resist :).**

**WritingIsMyHobby: Thank you :)! Haha yup, that would've earned Kaiba a whap upside the head from me :P.**

**The Rainwalker: Hi there :)! Aw, thanks so much! I will definitely check it out as soon as I can :D.**

**Booklover: Thanks! I think I've worked out a way to add her in there :).**

**Kender20: Thank you :D! Oh wow, that is super cool! Yup, I know what a padawan is :). **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)!**

**Bakura: Uh-oh, things are getting hairy...**

**SuperSonic22: Get ready for your cameo! Also, this won't be the only cameo you make in this fic. You'll have a more epic one come up during the aerial attack scene :). **

**XXX**

There was something unsettling about watching a smug prisoner being escorted to his place of confinement. There was no other way to describe it. Surrounded by glinting metal walls, embraced by mechanically cool temperatures, flanked on all sides by armed, grim-faced workers, Yami Marik moved steadily along. His long, royal-hued cape flowed behind him, losing none of its regality despite its owner's overt disadvantage. His expressionless eyes stared straight ahead, masking the madness that lay within him. His mouth was likewise indifferently fixed.

Bakura's fingers hovered instinctively over his pocket...over the new deck he'd constructed. He knew he shouldn't be analyzing the villain's demeanor as he was. Dwelling on the deranged served only to perplex, plague, and perturb one's mind. But he somehow couldn't tear his eyes away from the demon.

Ishizu walked alongside the white-haired man. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead. Her eyes reflected no emotion and her face was equally deadpan. But Bakura could see the tension in her body...the rigidity of her jaw. She marched along with the valiance of all other warriors, but there was no mistaking it. She was uncomfortable...perhaps even afraid.

Bakura did not blame her. After all, this was the man who had slaughtered her father-the man who had destroyed whatever childhood innocence she had had remaining. Aknaden had essentially done the same thing to Bakura...he could certainly relate. If only he'd been able to tear that vile son of a jackal limb from limb, just as the greedy priest had done to countless men, women, and children at Kul Elna...

Dark tendrils were wrapping themselves about his heart again. Bakura shook his head, gritting his teeth against the icy sharp sensation sliding down his spine like the Reaper's scythe. He could not keep thinking like this...especially when he had just been equipped with a deck full of dark monsters.

As he breathed softly and shakily, Bakura felt a stabbing presence regarding him. He looked to his left past the gun-wielding guard...and found himself arrested by a gaze colored like a twilight glacier. Yami Marik had been staring at him-for how long, the former thief did not know. The demon's face was harshly illuminated, both by the sterile lighting of the blimp and the eternally glowing Eye of Horus on his brow. This made his small, crafty, enigmatic smile even more noticeable...even more disconcerting.

Staring into that contorted face, Bakura felt as if he were teetering on the edge of a black chasm, waiting for the abominable creatures living within it to dig their poisonous claws into him and drag him into the pit. His heart fluttered. He looked away quickly and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He was actually shaking a little.

_"You're acting like a bloody fool..."_ he berated himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"That fiend has no power over you...he cannot bring you back to the dark side..."_

Bakura released the breath he'd been holding and dropped his hand. His trembling had ceased, but he was still agitated. Feeling Ishizu's eyes on him, he shot her a quick look. Her cerulean eyes searched his face. She furrowed her brows in concern. Bakura merely shrugged and looked away. He wasn't in the mood for a trite, "Are you all right?" and a unconvincing, "Of course; why wouldn't I be?"

After proceeding through a sliding door, the group entered into a round, well-armored chamber. Most of it was open space-a drop that would injure, if not, kill most people. There was a dimly lit pathway winding about the room's circumference. A single metal ramp stretched out from the pathway. It connected to a sizeable cylindrical glass container with a door attached. The container was harshly lit and had a small bench within it.

Perplexed, Bakura frowned. Kaiba certainly had put a lot of faith into the possibility that they would be able to catch Yami Marik. It seemed odd that he would have had this makeshift prison built so hurriedly when there was a strong possibility that they would not find the demon. Unless...

Bakura watched distantly as the guards shoved Yami Marik into the prison. His fingers grasped the pathway railing unconsciously. No...it couldn't be. He shoved a grim suspicion to the back of his brain and turned his attention to Ishizu.

The Egyptian woman, clad in her usual all-white attire, was like a beacon of light in the suddenly dark atmosphere. She stood at a console that was apparently used to control the containment device. With a delicate finger, she punched the "close door" button, locking away their prisoner.

Dusting imaginary dust off his black shirt, Yami Marik arched his eyebrows in the woman's direction. She gave him a sidelong glance. Her finger hovered over another bright red button.

"In case it's unclear..." she punched the button. The floor of the great canyon below the containment chamber opened to reveal...nothing. There was nothing below the opening, save the city legions below them.

Long hair whipping through the wind, Bakura grasped the railing with both hands. He stared down at the endless night below them, wide-eyed. He hadn't realized how far up they really were until now.

Placing a hand against the glass, Yami Marik peered at the drop of death below him. His brows raised a little higher.

"...if you so much as SCRATCH that glass, you will fall down thousands of feet in a steel trap." The woman fixed him with her piercing gaze, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you understand how that works?" She gestured to him. "Ant..." and she pointed at the ground below. "...boot."

The woman then closed the gaping hole in the floor. Bakura could not say that he was not relieved. He loosened his death grip on the railing a little.

A low chuckle emanated from Yami Marik's throat. Licking his lips, he looked at Ishizu with a crafty smile. "An impressive cage, sister...one that I think was not originally built for me..." and his eyes flicked to Bakura.

The white-haired youth froze, feeling as if someone had just dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. Whatever color he had in his pale face drained from it. He swallowed against a tightly constricted throat. No...what the demon was implying could not be true...could it...?

Turning, Bakura sought Ishizu's face. She did not look at him. She continued staring at their foe, folding her arms over her chest. "You are correct," she told him. "It was built with the capacity to contain something far stronger than you could ever hope to be."

Her voice was even, but there was a clear attempt at evasion in her visage. She wouldn't look at her companion. Dark eyes narrowing, Bakura took a step backward away from her. So, perhaps it WAS true...they hadn't really trusted him. They had built this cage for him...

_"...for when I go 'bat-crap-crazy,' as Miss Valentine put it,"_ he thought, smirking wryly.

"Ah yes," Yami Marik grinned widely at the ex-thief. "The former host of Zorc, Lord of the Shadow Realm...if he still harbors some of his old power, that is."

Bakura flicked his dark eyes downward and let his snowy bangs mask them. No...his behavior would never come to that. It couldn't...not after he had come so far.

Looking at Ishizu, Yami Marik fixed her with a pitying smile. His eyes squinted. "How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Bakura risked a quick glance at Ishizu. He had been wondering the same thing. He was surprised to see her face fall. It lost its serene exterior, growing haggard and strained. For the first time, he noticed dark circles beneath her eyes.

"How desperate am I?" she reiterated. Jaw clenching, she advanced toward the cage door. "You threaten my world with war...you steal a force you cannot hope to control...you talk about peace and you kill because it is fun." She halted a hand's breath away from the glass. Her voice was low and uncharacteristically angry. "You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

The demon's dull eyes did not blink as they studied her. Ishizu stared right back with just as much unblinking intensity. Flicking his gaze between them, Bakura felt as if he were watching two brilliant forces engage in a war of the mind.

Finally, Yami Marik broke the prickly silence by shaking his head. His eyebrows curled upward in a mockingly sympathetic look. He smiled patronizingly.

"Oh, dear sister...it burns you to have come so close...to have the Millennium Items, to have power...unlimited power. And for what?"

The Egyptian woman froze, her shoulders suddenly stiff and sharp-looking. A chill skittered down Bakura's spine. He folded his arms over his chest to stave it off as the maniac continued.

"You were so close to having a warm light for all mankind to share...and then...to be reminded what REAL power is."

Real power...Something within the former thief writhed snake-like. He recalled a time when he had lusted for such a force...a time when neither his face nor his actions had been his own...a time when his mind had been poisoned beyond all hope of remedy. It was a time in his life he would have very much liked to forget.

Ishizu was still for a lengthy moment before shaking her head in disbelief. She smirked slightly, apparently amused at the demon's efforts to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. But Bakura was not humored. Yami Marik was looking at him again, smiling that sphinx-like, cruel smile. Bakura felt as if he could see directly into his soul...down to the dark traces of his being that he strove desperately to conceal.

Hugging his torso tightly, Bakura turned and strode out of the chamber into the corridor. His inky cloak swished behind him like the shadows playing upon his heart. Goosebumps spread across his skin, which was rapidly draining of its already minimal color. He couldn't listen to that fiend anymore...couldn't bear that probing gaze.

The last the he heard was Ishizu sarcastically remarking, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a Duel Monsters catalogue to keep him occupied."

Then, the door hissed shut. Blissful silence ensued.

**XXX**

Had he been adorned with kingly attire and regal accessories of gold, Yami would have resembled one of the sarcophagi of the kings of Egypt. He sat at the large briefing table, rigid, motionless...intense. His blood eyes stayed locked on the surveillance monitor. It had gone blank, replaced by a Kaiba Corp logo...but he could still imagine the image of Yami Marik locked within that prison like a fish in a glass bowl. It wasn't necessarily a place he wanted to be...but it seemed as if he belonged there.

Something was just...wrong with that fiend. It seemed a blatant understatement, but that was the only way Yami could put it. He had an otherworldly, sanity-deprived aura about him...one that reeked of danger and sinister brilliance. The darkness within his soul was so powerful, so fathomless, that Yami could sense it even without his own shadow powers. Even trapped in a cage, Yami Marik radiated it...

Another chill made the Pharaoh's form tremble. His hand, resting on the glass table, formed into a fist. They weren't safe here. No matter how secure Kaiba swore his containment chamber was, they were in danger as long as that horrid demon stalked the world of the living...as long as he poisoned the world with his wicked presence.

Suddenly, a pair of hands touched him...soft and gentle. They rubbed his shoulders, tenderly kneading away the tension and stress that racked them. Yami glanced backward...and was lost in the sea of azure that was Tea's kind eyes. Her face was placid and full of concern. She could sense his agitation.

Relishing her touch, Yami leaned his head back against her. He closed his eyes as her hands banished the unnerving cold from his form. Although he was still nervous about her being a part of this mission, he could not deny that her presence yielded him an irreplaceable comfort...one that was well-coveted in this situation.

The strain in the room was practically tangible. Though their faces betrayed nothing, the apprehension was clear in each individual form. Yugi sat in one of the side seats at the desk, Duel Monsters cards spread before him. He appeared to be studying his deck...but Yami knew him enough by now to know that the glazed look in his eyes was not tantamount to absorbing what he was seeing.

Mai sat at the far end with her forearms resting on the table. Her golden hair framed her face, which was beautiful as always, if a bit drawn. Her amethyst eyes stayed locked on the monitor where Yami Marik's image had been only moments before. Slight worry sprang up in Yami's chest-for he recalled just how good a reason she had to hate that villain.

Occupying the open space behind her, Tristan was pacing back and forth. His arms were folded tightly across his chest. His eyes were so dark and distant that the Pharaoh was sure he was on another planet entirely. Yami wasn't even positive he'd heard Yami Marik's foreboding spiel. He was too busy worrying about Joey.

Finally, Yami turned his scarlet eyes to Marik Ishtar. The youth was standing at the edge of the platform, gazing down upon the lower area of computers and KC workers. They bustled back and forth, their forms reflecting in his silvery-purple eyes. His arms were crossed, his brows furrowed, his jaw clenched. Although he had kept his form completely still throughout the demon's speech, Yami had seen Marik's teeth grit every so often. He was a live wire right now.

Tea must have seen the direction in which her boyfriend was looking because she squeezed his shoulders. She was thinking the same thing about Marik. They needed to watch him closely to ensure he did nothing overly rash.

Yami's troubling thoughts were interrupted when the door to the large chamber slid open. In stepped Bakura, long white hair and rippling black cloak flowing behind him like contrasting shadows. His expression was deadpan and his brown eyes downcast. It may have been a mere trick of the lighting...but Yami could swear that he looked a bit paler than usual.

As he entered the room, Bakura looked upon the grim collage of faces. Smirking, he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the monitor. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

_"And he's planning something..."_ Yami thought darkly. He looked up, saying, "Yami Marik is going to drag this out. Marik, what is his play?"

Marik did not turn. His fingers dug into his biceps and his expression grew even harder than it already was. Slowly, he murmured, "He is allied with Anubis...thus I can only imagine that he made a deal to come back to earth. He probably plans to lead an Army of the Dead against the World of the Living...Anubis's ultimate revenge in exchange for Yami Marik's rule over the earth."

"That must be why he wants the Millennium Items," Bakura muttered, resting his hands on the back of a chair to still their agitated fidgeting. "They were able to open a portal to another dimension before. Who's to say they cannot do it again?"

Tentatively, Tea offered, "If he's planning on opening a portal to the underworld to let this army through...could that be why he wants Mr. Mutou? He's one of the most brilliant Egyptologists we know, after all."

Mai's mauve gaze flashed upward at this. "So he brainwashed Gramps for the brains and Joey for the muscle," she growled with an undeniable edge in her tone.

She had a valid point. Glancing at Yugi, Yami saw that the younger man look up with a doleful visage. No matter how much the Pharaoh told him that what had happened was not his fault...he wouldn't really believe it. The boy would blame and bludgeon himself until they finally got Joey and Grandpa back.

Turning, Marik leaned back against the level's railing. His fingers tightened on the metal rod. His frown deepened. "I imagine that Yami Marik is exchanging his work in gathering the Millennium Items for domination over the earth. Hopefully I can be of some assistance in predicting his actions. He is the dark half created during my childhood, after all."

"Your dark half..." Mai rolled her eyes. "...The heck were you thinking bringing someone like him into this world?"

Taken aback by this, Marik opened and closed his mouth several times. It was almost humorous watching him clamor for a response to the question. Lamely, he offered, "Well, my sister says I was going through a phase..."

Mai laughed mirthlessly. "Thank God everyone's hormones aren't as messed up as-"

"In any case..." Yami cut the woman off, shooting her a sharp look. He didn't want this to turn into an argument. "...I want to know why Yami Marik let us take him so easily. He is not leading any army from this blimp."

Eyes narrowing, Bakura spoke up, "I don't think we should be focusing on Yami Marik. His brain is a bag full of cats. You could SMELL crazy on him."

"Ain't that the truth..." Mai growled, slumping back in her chair gloweringly.

No one looked at her...but the king knew she had voiced what they were all thinking. Hearing the former tomb robber hum softly, Yami tossed a glance in his direction. Bakura's cocoa eyes were practically burning a hole into his pallid hands. His teeth chewed at his lower lip.

"My question is, where do Ishizu and Kaiba intend to take us? We cannot keep Yami Marik prisoner on this balloon forever and he does not need to be in contact with a concentrated group of people..."

"Which is why we're taking him out to the middle of nowhere."

Everyone turned at the familiarly satirical voice. Appearing in the room alongside a serious-looking Odion, Seto Kaiba fixed the group with his disinterested gaze. Combined with his flawless white coat, his commanding air made him resemble a ship's captain. Yami supposed he was exactly that since they were in fact aboard a ship of sorts.

Scarlet and indigo clashed as Kaiba briefly locked eyes with the Pharaoh. Truncated as the contact was, there was an undeniable spark of strain between them. Of course, that was nothing new. Yami and Kaiba's relationship had been difficult from the start.

Looking away from his cousin, the KC President turned to Odion. Yami heard him mutter, "Look, just check into it for me, okay? I don't like this news of Domino's outgoing trains being cancelled. See if you can find out where she is..."

Odion nodded and walked away.

"'She'?" Tea whispered into Yami's ear. "Who's he talking about?"

Yami frowned. He was not sure. Could it be the secretary he'd heard so much about? He didn't get the chance to ask before Kaiba strolled over and placed a cardboard box filled with documents resting on the table. He riffled through the box's contents, eyes narrowing.

"Since its destruction at Battle City, Alcatraz has been turned into a Kaiba Corp technological research facility," he explained as he pulled out several thick folders. "The only people there are Kaiba Corp workers and I'll make certain they stay away from Ishtar's psychotic twin."

As he said this, the brunet threw a glance at Marik. Lightly touching a bruise on his forehead, he remarked, "No hard feelings, blondie. You're hardheaded figuratively AND literally."

Marik arched his brows but said nothing. Spreading each of the folders' contents out on the table, Kaiba distractedly remarked, "Yami Marik's mind slaves may be able to act independently, but I don't think they'll be able to complete their ultimate objective without their nutty leader..."

Suddenly, the KC President's eyes snapped upward, piercing toward the lower level of computer workers. "Matteo! Quit playing Galaga and get back to work!"

All eyes snapped in the direction he was looking. There, seated at one of the consoles, was a Kaiba Corp worker who looked around nineteen. He had a head full of blonde, spiky hair and was clothed in a grey shirt and black jeans. Swiveling about in his chair, he fixed the brunet with a sheepish gaze of indigo.

"Whatcha talking about, boss?" he grinned, though there was a clear bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He gestured to his monitor, whose screen contained long scrolls of data. There was no sign of a space ship or flying aliens.

Kaiba pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't think I didn't notice." He then turned his gaze back to the table. "What is with all these files?!" he snapped suddenly, glaring at the piles of parchment. "Does the word 'paperless' mean anything to Ishizu? How does she keep track of all this junk?"

"She files things..." Yugi muttered in a low tone.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "That sounds exhausting..." his azure eyes flicked briefly to Yami as he added, "What is this, the Pharaonic Ages?"

The red-eyed warrior smirked, ignoring the cut. His eyes scanned over what he could see of the documents. They seemed to contain information about the Millennium Items...and some project...

Looking over each piece of information, the brunet said. "I doubt Yami Marik kidnapped Solomon Mutou for his dueling skills, honed as they may be. He needs the old man's knowledge in Egyptology if he expects to open up a portal to the Underworld."

Peering closely at the file Kaiba was holding, Yami glimpsed a label on its side...one that read "classified." A red flag sprung up in his mind. He tensed automatically, earning a concerned look from his girlfriend. Exactly when had Kaiba earned Ishizu's trust enough to gain access to classified files? They had never been particularly chummy...

Seeming to sense his gaze, Kaiba glanced up. He followed his line of sight to the classified label...and he abruptly placed the file back in the box. He cast Yami a sharp look, as if to say, "Not a word."

Turning to other papers, the CEO muttered, "The Millennium Items can't open a portal by themselves. They have to have some sort of medium...a single, solid object that ties all of them together. After Yugi and the so-called 'Pharaoh's' duel, that giant tablet thing served as the medium that opened the door to the Other Side."

Everyone blinked, a little stunned. Even Mai turned her attention away from the monitor that had once held Yami Marik's image to quirk her brows at the egotistical duelist. Tea let out a breath of surprise while Yugi blinked his large, violet eyes. Frowning deeply, Tristan ceased his pacing and faced Kaiba.

"When did you become an expert in 'Hocus-Pocus-Nonsense 101'?" he demanded, voicing what they were all thinking.

Kaiba looked up from his page-scanning. He lifted his brows, as if it were the stupidest question in the world. "Last night. What, am I the only one who did Professor Ishizu's homework?"

"Does Yami Marik need any particular medium to serve as this...merging device?" Mai asked curtly. Her eyes were like amethyst knives and her manicured fingers drummed impatiently on the table. Clearly, she was not in the mood for witty banter.

Wondering the same thing, Yami turned his attention back to Kaiba. To his surprise, it was Bakura who answered. Fixing the group with his dark gaze, he replied, "It should not matter if the medium is a millennia-old artifact or a modern marvel of unparalleled technology. As long as its structural integrity is reasonably sound, it should be able to contained the unparalleled energy of the Items."

"Finally!" There was actually a note of admiration in Kaiba's voice as he gestured toward the white-haired man. "Someone who speaks Japanese."

Modern...marvel...unparalleled...technology... "Is that what just happened?" Yami muttered, feeling a vein pulse irritably in his forehead. Why couldn't these people respect the limited technological knowledge of those born BEFORE computers were invented?

Approaching Bakura, Kaiba held out a hand. "Dr. Remu," he greeted with almost-geniality. "I have to say, I'm impressed you've come this far...you know...after being an enormous, demonic rage-monster from ancient Egypt for five-thousand years."

Both Yugi and Tristan gawked at the brunet. Yami pursed his lips, uncertain if Kaiba was being sardonic or not. Apparently, Bakura could not figure it out either because he stared at Kaiba with an almost comical look of bewilderment. He looked at the hand for a moment. Shrugging, he shook it.

"Thanks...I think."

"We called in Bakura because he has the most extensive knowledge of darkness-related cards...the genre Yami Marik prefers."

It was Ishizu who had spoken, appearing out of a corridor with her usual quiet poise. She fixed Kaiba with a stern look. An enigmatic warning glinted in her cerulean gaze. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes at her, glancing away.

There was an undeniable, knowing static between them...born from what, Yami was not sure. Glancing between the reluctant allies, the Pharaoh warily stated, "I suggest analyzing his deck. Perhaps by learning the extent of his monsters' strength, we can make an accurate prediction about his slaves' assault capabilities."

Shadowed with worry, Mai's eyes flicked toward him. "When are we gonna figure out how to change Joey and Mr. Mutou back to normal?" she asked. Her face was neutral, but he could tell by the way she had her fingers tightly knitted together that she was frenetic.

In a soothing tone, Ishizu responded, "Do not worry, Miss Valentine. As soon as we determine exactly what we are up against, we will search for a way to stop Joseph and Solomon from being our foe's...personal flying monkeys."

The briefing area grew so quiet that one could hear a petal drop. Ishizu...had just made a joke? Her painted eyes flicked back and forth between each face, seeming perplexed. Yami's brows furrowed as the wheels in his brain turned. That phrase sounded familiar...

Bakura frowned deeply. "Monkeys? I do not understand..."

Then it clicked. "I do!" Yami held up a finger, grinning in triumph. Although there was much "modern day lingo" that he still did not understand, his girlfriend had been certain to introduce him to the classics. Namely, the Wizard of Oz.

Everyone looked at him in utter puzzlement. Feeling his face grow hot, the Pharaoh ran a hand through his unruly hair. Part of him hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I, erm...understood that reference..." he muttered meekly.

Tea bit her lip, clearly holding back a giggle. Tristan shook his head, grinning, and even Yugi offered a small smile. Chuckling softly, Yami squeezed Tea's hand in his. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Will you give me a hand with the research, Doctor?" The brunet asked Bakura.

Said pale youth actually jerked in surprise. He looked at Kaiba, as if searching for signs of sarcasm. When he saw none, he nodded slowly. "All right...sure."

Lifting the box of documents, Kaiba headed toward the corridor with Bakura in tow. They disappeared into it, the last trace of them being the former thief's shadowy cloak.

For several moments, the Pharaoh stared at the closed door. He was a little shocked. Kaiba was never that friendly...especially with someone he barely knew. Yami wondered what the spark was...what connection had motivated the KC President to treat Bakura so civilly.

A quiet snicker drew his attention back to the work area below. Yami's blood eyes sought for the source. Eventually, they landed on the Kaiba Corp worker known as "Matteo." His golden, spiky head was turned to the group once more. With a quick, deliberate movement, he hit a button on his console. Instantly, the Kaiba Corp screensaver was replaced by the old-fashioned animation of Galaga.

Tea gave a soft giggle. Shaking his head, Yami too allowed himself a chuckle. Things were certainly dire and obviously grim...but it never hurt to have a little comic relief to release the stifling gravity of a situation.

Although there was still that nagging doubt in the back of his brain...just what was Kaiba trying to hide?

**Hmm...Kaiba sure is acting weird...hope you liked and please review! Man, I'm so behind on writing this...things have been crazy lol :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	12. Suspicion of Secrecy

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Hi there :D! Time for Chapter 12! One quick note of clarification for this...in the manga, Seto cheats in his chess game against Gozaburo to get out of the orphanage. Aside from the abuse, that was what started making him evil until he got mind-crushed. Anyways, that's just a little note so a certain part in this chapter will make more sense :).**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks!**

**BlackRose: *deadpan* Three...freaking...days...?**

**Marik: Yup, that's what he said!**

**BlackRose:...**

**Bakura: Rosie?**

**BlackRose: WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO UNTIL THEN?  
Tony: *comes barging over***

**Bakura: Oh...dear...**

**The Man with Imagination: Thank you :)! Haha yup, there's a reason Kaiba has those files...he's not being as cooperative as everyone thinks.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! Hmm...I liked the skeleton one (not Miranda's but the other one).**

**BlackRose: Marik?**

**Marik: Yes, Rosie?**

**BlackRose: Don't 'yes Rosie' me, what are you up to?**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks so much :D! Haha I had so much fun writing that...poor Marik.**

**Red Moon Alchemist: Thank you :)!**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Hmm...I hadn't even thought about that. I may try to stick that at the end if I can think of a way...**

**Guest: Thanks so much :)!**

**101ghettogirl: OMG sorry! I got kinda cross-eyed when I was looking at the list of reviews lol...thanks so much :D!**

**BookLover: Thank you :)! Note quite, however, something IS going on with Kisara that he doesn't know about yet ;).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :)! Haha I know, right? She's so serious all the time...**

**Kender20: Thank you :)! Kisara's not the main source of his mysterious-ness but he is worried about her :3.**

**Kineil D. Wicks: Thank you :D! Haha poor Seto...his ego is so bruised...**

**The Rainwalker: Thanks a ton :D! Oops *sweatdrop* I meant to say airship and didn't catch that...sorry haha :). Sorry, you may have said it in the review but I didn't catch it...what was the complaint? I always like to know when people have critiques just in case it's something that I did for a reason that affects the upcoming plot or if it's something that could possibly be changed :). **

**XXX**

It was official. Seto's hands were as dry as ash and his paper cuts had paper cuts. His eyes were starting to cross from staring at lines of text. Squinting, he rubbed at his back, which ached from being hunched over a desk.

He and Bakura had moved to a quiet ship office to commence with their work. It was a neat room of pale metal with sturdy desks, shelves of books and documents, and legions of computer monitors. Here, they would have everything they needed to move forward with their research...and they would have much-needed privacy.

Sitting forward in his hard chair, Seto glared down at the mountain of parchment before him. There had to be something in their contents...something amid the rambling lines that would let him learn what Ishizu had REALLY been up to over the past few months. Seto had seen the Pharaoh's reaction to the classified file. His expression had shown that he expected illicit activity...and he was right.

The KC President had not been authorized with such information. He had...borrowed it from Ishizu's database. He knew it was wrong, but he did not care. That woman was not being completely honest with him. He had to discover what she had been doing so that he could predict what course of action she planned to take in the future. He wanted to make sure she didn't make a mess of his business...or his city for that matter.

A dull throbbing began in Seto's temples. Sighing, he kneaded his forehead. The very thought of another insurgence of ancient mystical drivel gave him a headache. Stir-craziness began to set into his thin form. Longing to stave it off, he got up and paced. Seto's black boots clinked noticeably on the metallic floor, but a quick glance at his partner showed that Bakura was not bothered.

Seated at a desk about three yards from his own, the white-haired man had Yami Marik's entire deck spread out before him. The Millennium Rod also lay on his desk. He loomed over the rows of cards, black eyes narrowed and hands braced on the glass table. As expected, the majority of them were creatures of impenetrable darkness. These beasts mingled with black magic and brutal traps. With his wraith-like coat and cadaverous pallor, Bakura seemed the perfect man for the job of studying them.

Ceasing his pacing, Seto studied Bakura for a moment. Despite their working in the same space, the pale youth had not taken much interest in Seto's own dealings. He had kept his eyes on his work and his mind on the task at hand. Seto appreciated that. He valued those who minded their own business...a lesson Yugi and the rest of the Dweeb Patrol desperately needed to learn. Of course, given the former thief's past, Seto suspected that his reserved nature was a consequence of past horrors rather than simple meekness.

Apparently sensing himself being regarded, Bakura looked up sharply. Wariness and distrust shown in his eyes-two mental defense mechanisms with which Seto Kaiba was bitterly familiar.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the brunet inquired, "Has your perusal yielded any helpful results?"

Bakura relaxed a little, looking back down at the cards. "Well, it is as we expected...nothing but zombies, ghosts, and demons...with a few torturer's tools thrown in here and there." His eyes narrowed.

"But...?" Seto prompted.

"But I see nothing that would serve as his ultimate trump card," he muttered, glaring at the Millennium Item. "Unless he intended to use the Rod for something. Yami Marik is no longer in possession of the Winged Dragon of Ra. I can only conclude that his army is the key to his plot."

"Guess it's a good thing we're headed for Alcatraz then," Seto remarked flippantly. "It's a metal island wasteland...nothing for him to brainwash."

"Nothing, eh?" Bakura smirked wryly. "Guess I should have packed more than a toothbrush."

Both males chuckled. Turning his attention back to his work, the ex-thief ran his colorless fingers over the cards, further separating them. Seto studied him for a moment. He projected an icily calm exterior...but there was something there...something deep down inside him. It was a fire of sorts. Whether it burned with the bright sapphire blaze of justice or the deep, writhing obsidian of hidden evil...Seto was not sure.

Although Bakura appeared unflappable, there was a subtle strain in his thin form. It was probably indiscernible to most, but the brunet recognized it. It was the same tension that had often come over his own form when he was trying to act content for his brother...when he was trying to push back the darkness in his heart so that Mokuba would not worry.

Seto had to admit that he approved of such a quality. People who kept their emotions out of their work and were willing to maintain a professional relationship without turning it into a gooey friendship were valuable to him.

Walking over to a metal drawer, Seto unlocked it with his locket key. He pulled the thing open, revealing a treasure trove of Duel Monsters card within it. After a few moments of scanning, he located the one for which he was looking. He picked it up and turned to Bakura.

"So, is this medical officer position in Calcutta a permanent thing?"

Not looking up, the white-haired man shook his head. "To be honest, I have a feeling I have been fired for taking an extended leave during a plague," he chuckled wryly. "It's not like my superiors could understand what's at stake here. I will probably return there once this is all over to ensure that the shadow sickness is eradicated. After that...I am not certain what I will do."

"In that case..." Seto chose his words carefully. He didn't want to sound like one of the mushy dorks...but he was genuinely impressed with this man's work ethic. "...I have a position open in the darkness theme card department of Kaiba Corp. It's hard to find people who want to work there since a lot of people are too chicken to use those kind of cards. But you seem to be an expert."

Bakura's chocolate eyes flicked upward, reflecting surprise. Retaining a neutral expression, Seto stared right back at him. He thought he heard the door hiss open behind them, but he did not turn.

Eyes darkening, Bakura looked downward once more...but he wasn't looking at the cards. His hands clenched into fists on the table. He seemed to peer right through them. "I thank you for the offer, but...I will have to ponder it for awhile." He placed curled fingers upon his black and blue-clad chest, as if clawing at something. "Sometimes...I suspect that not all of the darkness has been expunged from my heart. Because of that, I have been striving to stay away from darkness, no matter how much it suits me...except in crises like this, of course."

A small gasp sounded behind them. Ignoring it, the brunet arched his brows. "All right...think about it, but just know I'm not gonna chase you and I don't get along with wishy-washy. When you decide, you've got to know for sure. In the meantime...take this." And he finally held out the card he'd retrieved.

When his dusky eyes fell upon the card, Bakura actually jumped. His mouth opened slightly. He stared at the monster with wide, unblinking eyes.

"How on earth did...?"

"It was manufactured after the whole memory quest fiasco in Egypt," Seto responded, shrugging nonchalantly. "A product of...understandable inspiration. It's a good trump card-one you'll probably need when all this chaos comes to a head."

Bakura looked back and forth from Seto's face to the card. His jaw opened and closed several times. "I...well..."

Apparently having heard enough, the Pharaoh finally stopped listening to their conversation from the sidelines and stepped forward. His eyes blazed like superheated blood. His pointy hair seemed crown-like, further adding to his already palpable air of regality.

"Are you insane?" Yami growled, glaring daggers at Seto.

"Jury's still out." The KC President did not even look at him. He wasn't about to bow beneath this man's aura of superiority. He may have been Pharaoh...but that was five thousand years ago. His time to be boss was over. Moreover, if Seto recalled correctly, it was his ancestor who had taken over the throne for King Atem.

Casting Yami a wary glance, Bakura hesitantly took the card. He held it gingerly between his fingers, scanning his eyes over its glistening surface. Yami shook his head, scowling.

"Is everything a joke to you, Kaiba?"

"Funny things are," Seto shrugged, snagging a bag of blueberries off Bakura's desk. He popped one into his mouth, hoping that the sweetness would neutralize the sour taste rapidly waxing in the back of his throat.

It sickened him sometimes...how hypocritical those goody-two-shoes nerds could be. They probably didn't even realize they were acting that way, which made him even more irritated.

Yami folded his arms over his chest. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny," he growled. "Kaiba, if Bakura believes that he is still tainted by darkness, you should not seek to tempt that darkness." His eyes softened toward the former tomb robber. "No offense to you, Bakura. I simply cannot afford to take chances."

Seto rolled his eyes. Bakura shrugged, but he looked uncomfortable yet again. "It's all right, Pharaoh," he assured him. "I would not have joined this team if I did not think I could handle...old faces." he tucked the card into his pocket with the rest of his deck. "I will hold on to this as a secret weapon...just in case."

"Quit tiptoeing," Seto smirked at the pale man. "You need to strut. Use that card to its fullest potential."

There was a shadow of doubt in Yami's brilliant ruby eyes, but he let the issue go. Turning back to Seto, his expression grew stone-hard once more.

"You need to focus on the mission, Kaiba."

A spark of annoyance flared within the dragon duelist at this remark. He had probably been paying more attention to this lunatic quest than all of them put together. Just because he didn't get overly congenial with the rest of his "comrades" did not mean that he was slacking on his duties.

Glaring at his cousin, Seto retorted, "You think I'm not? For someone so old and wise, you can be pretty naive sometimes, 'Pharaoh.' You've been accepting everything Ishizu feeds you without even stopping to taste it first. Did you ever stop to wonder exactly what exactly they were doing at that dig sight in the first place? Ishizu is nothing if not vague, but she's been particularly sketchy about that little detail. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

A deep frown marred the king's face. "Do you think Ishizu is hiding something? Something even Yugi and Tristan would not have known about?"

"According to everything you dweebs have told me, she was born in secrecy, raised in secrecy, and works in secrecy. She practically emanates 'secret agenda.'" Seto glanced at his partner, adding, "It's bothering you too, isn't it?"

Bakura looked up from his cards, eyes wide. Looking back and forth between the two bickering males, he opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. "I...erm...I just want to finish my work here, and uh..."

"Bakura?" Yami focused on him. His eyes bore that piercing, infamous look of his that got even the most resilient villains to divulge their darkest secrets.

The thief king looked at him; then at the brunet. Seto lifted one brow. He couldn't force the skittish man to spill his guts...but he had a feeling Yami would be more inclined to listen to him.

Finally, Bakura heaved a heavy sigh. He straightened, ran a hand through his shaggy hair, and fixed his eyes on the Millennium Rod. Its sparkling metal reflected in their murky depths.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share...'" he murmured. "...Yami Marik's jab at Ishizu about the Millennium Items. Well...I think that was meant for you..." and he looked at Seto.

For several heartbeats, Seto could only blink. Of course...Yami Marik must have learned about his upgrades to the Kaiba Corp building. It hadn't exactly been devoid of press attention. Why hadn't he thought of that. Impressed by Bakura intuitiveness, he offered him the bag of blueberries.

"Even if Joey and Mr. Mutou didn't know about the tower, it was all over the news," Bakura explained, grabbing a handful of the sweet snacks.

"The Kaiba Corp tower?" Yami tilted his head thoughtfully. "You mean the building he remodeled for his girlfrie..." he shut his mouth quickly, eyes flying to the CEO.

But Seto had heard enough of the statement to make his face darken a few shades. Glowering, he glanced away, if only to conceal his embarrassment. He hadn't wanted the dweebs to know about Kisara, but it seemed they had found out anyway. Roland wouldn't have told them...so who...?

Mokuba or Matteo-the dynamic duo. It had to be one of them. He was going to have to have a little conversation with them about disclosing his personal information. Sighing, he ran a hand over his burning face. To his relief, Bakura went on for him.

"Kaiba has all sorts of sate-of-the-art technology-some of which I'd imagine we've never before seen or imagined."

Recovering some of his dignity, Seto added, "Many of the machines are only prototypes, but they are still functional."

Eyes narrowing, the Pharaoh flicked his gaze back and forth between them. "What are you getting at with this?"

Seto and Bakura exchanged a brief glance. Seto held up a hand, signaling for the other to continue. Already he was allowing the dark duelist to speak his thoughts for him. He really would make a great Kaiba Corp employee...

"Kaiba Corp has all manner of technology Ishizu might have utilized with her dig project," said Bakura, popping blueberries into his mouth. "Yet she was adamant that he NOT be involved. Why? Why is Kaiba Corp, a Duel Monsters business, such a threat to her? What is she doing that she doesn't want the company or Kaiba himself to know about?"

Yami kept his face composed, but his biceps noticeably tightened. His fingers curled into fists and his posture straightened a little. They were beginning to strike chords.

Walking over to the box of documents, Seto explained, "That's why I 'borrowed' a few of Ishizu's classified files. Hopefully I'll be able to find every little dirty secret the Ishtars are trying to hide."

Scowling, Yami shook his head. "Yet you are confused about why they did not want you around..."

"A boss who's not completely honest with their underlings? Not the healthiest thing in the world." Seto knew from experience. He had been sick...sick in his mind for a long time as he lied to and mistreated his little brother. The very thought made his stomach knot.

The red-eyed youth crossed his arms. "I think that Yami Marik desires to put us on edge," he stated evenly. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we do not stay focused, he will succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

Bakura's eyes fell and narrowed. Clearly, he was still dubious-rightfully so, in Seto's opinion. Leaning back on his desk, the brunet popped another blueberry into his mouth.

"Following's not really my style."

"Yes..." Yami smirked and gave a rare eye-roll. "You're all about style, are you not?"

The cut was clear and it only made Seto chuckle. The Pharaoh nitpicked the most insignificant little things. And to think he was accusing KAIBA of being unfocused...

Arching his brows wryly, Seto commented, "Of all the people in this room, which is, A-sporting a ridiculous, tri-colored hairstyle and B-of no use?"

Bakura went to stand beside Yami, staring somberly into his face. With a bit more tact, he said, "Yami, tell me none of this smells a bit odd to you. I know Ishizu is a friend of yours...but even friends have secrets. Trust me, growing up in Kul Elna...I know."

The Pharaoh cast his imperial gaze between his comrades one final time. His brow slowly furrowed and his eyes darkened. "Just focus on finding the Millennium Items," he uttered stiffly. His voice intoned dismissal...but the sudden tautness of his muscles suggested otherwise.

Turning brusquely, Yami strode out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, as if emphasizing his desire to drop the subject.

Reclining back into his chair, Seto let out a hassled sigh. "Geez, does he ever shut up about friendship and trust? I'm starting to wonder if they should have let him go join the rest of his Shakespeare-spewing buddies on the other side..."

Bakura chuckled as he returned to his work with the cards. "He does have a point about Yami Marik though. That bloody psycho has a definite mental advantage over us"

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit," Seto smirked, fishing out one of the classified files. "It's going to blow up in his face...and I'm going to be there when it does."

"Heh..." Bakura leaned back in his chair. He folded his arms behind his head in a casual position. "...after everything that fool has done, I will take great pleasure in reading all about it."

There it was again-the white-haired man was placing himself on the sidelines. He must have really meant what he said about fearing the darkness within him. It sickened Seto to see such talent go to waste.

He let the thought hang for a few moments. Then, he quietly muttered, "Or you'll be there suiting up with the rest of us."

At this, Bakura's expression froze. His entire body grew still and sharp...like the gargoyles resting atop the cathedral of Notre Dame. Hanging his head low, he let his pristine bangs fall in front of his face, a biting contrast to his onyx cloak.

"Unlike the rest of you..." he mumbled, his voice low and gravelly. "...I don't get a chivalrous suit of armor. The power I had was dark...uncontrollable...raw like a nerve." he shuddered and gritted his teeth. "It was a nightmare...still is, I suppose."

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Seto gritted his teeth in aggravation. He hated it when people acted like they weren't good enough to do something simply because of a few character flaws. No one was completely just-that was life. Doubting one's self-efficacy was an act of inferiority that vexed him to no end. The brunet normally wasn't one to share his own personal experiences...but...

"When I was kid, I did something less than honorable to get me and Mokuba out of that rat hole of an orphanage we got stuck in," he muttered, feeling his blue eyes glaze over as unpleasant memories assaulted his brain. "I thought it was necessary...and I don't really regret doing it. But I do regret what happened afterward. That one lie, that one act of deception, messed me up bad. After that, it was one atrocity after another. To say I abused my little brother would be a cruel understatement." he dropped his head so that his cocoa bangs shrouded his guilty expression. "I was pretty far gone until the Pharaoh came along and napalmed my brain with his Shadow Magic or...whatever that was."

Glancing upward, Seto saw that Bakura's eyes were locked on him. His fey features were stony, focused, unmoving.

Seto continued, "Nowadays, I'm able to see past the evil I tainted myself with...but as you may have noticed, I'm not exactly the sunniest person on earth. It's made me strong and cold at the same time. I guess you could say it's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it..." the ex-thief dropped his gaze.

"Because I learned how."

Bakura shook his head as he began gathering the cards back into one deck. "It's different."

Sighing loudly, Seto gave up on reading the documents. He fixed Bakura with his full attention. Doubt was a toxic seed when planted in a group effort. They couldn't afford to have an apprehensive comrade.

"Look, Bakura...I saw what happened to Zorc. He was obliterated-every last atom of his being burned. But somehow, YOU rose up from his ashes. You were given a second chance."

Bakura was silent for a long time, staring at one of Yami Marik's demonic cards that resembled Zorc quite strikingly. In a low tone, he muttered, "So...you're implying that my life was spared for a reason." He smirked. flicking his eyes upward. "That's a nice sentiment...but for what reason?"

"Well..." Seto half-smiled. "...I guess we'll find out."

"You might not enjoy that..."

The KC President's look was actually sincere. "And YOU just might."

Bakura did not respond and Seto did not push it. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked for messages. Nothing. Grinding his teeth, he put the phone away. He tried to focus on the files, if only to distract his mind.

Ishizu's secrecy wasn't the only thing that had him stressed. He was also worried about Kisara...who had been unable to leave Domino City.

**So, Kisara wasn't the main reason for Kaiba's edgy behavior, but she is a part of it since she's stuck in a city that's about to become a war zone. I hope you enjoyed and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	13. Ploys of a Twisted Mind

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

***cue ominous music* Time to see what Captain Creepster is doing in his cage...and what good Marik thinks about all this :).**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks! Haha yup :)!**

**Atem: NOT THE EAR!**

**BlackRose: I'm having Pokemon flashbacks... **

**Bakura: *snickers* Brock and Misty...**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you and happy birthday :)!**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha thanks so much :D!**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Ah, but the copies didn't really work :). He's going to have an entire army though so he doesn't (or thinks he doesn't) really need Ra.**

**Haven Wood: Thanks so much :D! I agree; I kinda imagined that Kaiba has changed since the Ceremonial Duel due to Kisara...but yeah, his character is tough to nail lol :). I also agree with Yugi...I wish I could have him be more central but he's kinda sharing Agent Hill's role with several characters. Whenever they call Yami "King of Games," they're referring to his position back in ancient Egypt :).**

**Guest: Thank you :)!**

**BookLover: Thanks :)!**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks so much :D! I have heard of it and I have unfortunately been unable to see it yet, but I'm looking forward to it :).**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Haha no worries and thanks so much :D! I love writing Kaiba's zingers...:)**

**Kender20: Haha, oh no Kaiba didn't! Thank you :D!**

**Not sure if SuperSonic22 or 101ghettogirl reviewed; if so thanks a million :D!**

**XXX**

Night had fallen, painting the vast sky above and endless ocean below a depthless shade of black. Marik knew he should have been exhausted by now. His body should have been sagging, rivaled only by his lilac eyes longing to drag shut. This was what he should have been experiencing. Instead...he was reminiscent of a livewire hooked on espresso.

Leaning heavily on the briefing area railing, he stared out the massive wall of windows before them. His foot tapped a steady rhythm on the metal floor. His fingers drummed impatiently on the rail. Glazed over, his eyes saw everything...and yet nothing.

Marik wanted to do something and he wanted to do it NOW. Standing around here, feeling helpless, knowing that his father's savage murderer was just a few corridors away, was driving him to the brink of his sanity. There was a restless vibe in the air...some sort of aura that made him feel as if something just was not right.

Hoping to distract his frenetic mind, the Egyptian turned his gaze toward Kaiba and his brother several yards away. The latter was seated at a desk with a computer monitor. The former was hunched over behind him, one hand braced on the top of the monitor, expression harsh and stony. The two appeared to be talking in hushed, serious tones about something. Intrigued, Marik strained to hear.

"So, there's really no way to get her out of Domino?" Kaiba muttered, eyes narrowing.

Grimly, Odion nodded. "Our superiors will not chance letting Yami Marik's minions escape the city." He turned to look at the brunet with a sympathetic expression. "Take heart, Mr. Kaiba. She has been safely returned to her apartment and we have provided her with security guards. The enemy will not get to her-not on our watch."

"Oh, THAT'S comforting," Kaiba smirked, stepping away from the desk. "Seeing as that psycho got away right under your noses."

Projecting scorn, the KC President stalked away. His snowy coat fluttered behind him, as if emphasizing his belligerence. Arching his brows, Marik shot his brother a sidelong look. Odion met his gaze with a grimace. He then shrugged, smiled wryly, stood up, and advanced to his sibling's side.

Marik stood upright, but kept one hand on the railing. "Is Kaiba's ego starting to get to you, brother?" he grinned, clapping Odion on the shoulder.

Odion merely chuckled. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "He fears for his loved one. That is why he is being so difficult...and I cannot say that I blame him."

"Yes..." Marik murmured, his expression losing its jovial lightness. "...the last thing we need is yet another ally in the hands of that contemptible demon."

Odion nodded soberly to this. Instantly, the essence of casual kidding was sapped from the air, replaced by the true weightiness of their circumstances. Sighing, Marik shook his head.

"I don't want to say this to the others since the tension aboard this airship is already potent...but I dread what my dark side has planned for his slaves once he is finished with them."

His brother said nothing. He merely stood still as a statue with a face just as stony, hazel eyes focused intently on his face. He seemed to be attempting to anticipate his younger sibling's point before he even explained it. Odion had always been a good listener. The former villain could not imagine his life without him.

Marik let out another stressed breath. He dragged swarthy fingers through his pale hair and started down toward the path that cut through the labyrinth of computers. "Everything that happened during my childhood...all of the wicked things I did..." he halted for a moment, gritting his teeth bitterly. "...I changed everyone's lives."

Odion stayed right by his side. In a gentle voice, he offered, "That is not necessarily a bad thing."

"No..." Marik held up a hand, stopping him. "Things were better as they were." He started his restless pacing once more. "I so prided myself in my false sense of ridiculous superiority...and that was my downfall. Because of me, my dark half was born. I remember that night during Battle City as if it were yesterday. He came into existence, planning to storm through Japan like Godzilla...and Japan would only be the beginning."

"'Godzilla'?" A frown slashed across Odion's scarred features. "What is that?"

Marik blinked. He stared at the elder man for a long moment. Seriously? He didn't know who Godzilla was? Marik really needed to get his mentor out of those dusty tombs and into the classics of modern civilization...

"He's a huge, reptilian, Japanese monster," Marik explained as he finally halted near the great wall of windows at the ship's head. He placed a hand on the glace, his lilac eyes piercing the boundless night ahead of them. "He is repulsive...and he destroys everything in his path."

The Egyptian could feel Odion's presence behind him. He could practically sense the man's discomfort...his desire to offer words of reassurance...but none came. Marik was glad for it. He didn't want trivial sentiments or trite phrases designed to relieve his guilty conscience. All he wanted was to deal with the problem at hand...properly this time.

Marik pressed harder on the glass, feeling its cool surface beneath his palm. "When I first came out of the tombs, the rage of my dark side followed me and innocent people paid the price. And now again..." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window, hoping that its icy surface would soothe the headache beginning to pound in his skull. "In my youth I courted war..."

"...War has not yet started."

Marik's eyes flew open in surprise. It was not Odion who had spoken...but Ishizu. Turning rapidly, he saw her elegant form moving to stand by his side. He swore she had appeared out of nowhere. Her expression was staid but her eyes were as tender as always. Marik almost chuckled as he was reminded of his childhood...when he would be prepared to do something exciting but foolish. She would always somehow catch him in the act...and her face would be stern but affectionate.

Marik stared into her lovely countenance, as if clinging to her presence as she drew close. "Brother..." she murmured. "Do you think that you could somehow make Yami Marik tell us where the Millennium Items are?"

The youth glanced at Odion, who was looking back and forth between his younger siblings with grim awareness. He turned back to the window, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know. My dark side's mind is far afield. This time, he craves vengeance upon more than one person...and a power beyond our wildest imagination." His jaw grew tense, further intensifying his headache. "There's no pain that would eradicate his twisted need."

It wasn't that he was against using some sort of torture to pry the information from their foe. The demon had slain his father in one of the most brutal methods possible and deserved whatever corporeal torment she had in mind. But Marik honestly did not think it would work. His dark side thrived on pain...even welcomed it at times. His mind was so hopelessly warped that pain seemed more of a thrill to him than a deterrent...a riveting challenge to be bested.

Ishizu was still studying his profile with her piercing eyes of aquamarine. "A lot of men think that..." she muttered, almost darkly. "...until the pain begins."

There was a hint of something indecipherable in her tone. Finally, Marik looked at his sister, the sharpness of his own gaze matching her own. As much as he did not frown upon the idea of using pain as a motivation, he wasn't sure he should be the one administering it. The notion was far to akin to vengeance on his part...and vengeance always planted a seed of wickedness in the heart of its deliverer.

In a low voice, he inquired, "What are you asking me to do, Ishizu?"

The woman looked at him for a moment. She then reached out and squeezed his arm gently. "I am asking what you are prepared to do." She kept her hand on his arm, as if afraid he would actually run away from her.

Although he could not escape physically, Marik could still dodge the question verbally. He cast his eyes away from her piercing gaze and replied, "Yami Marik is a prisoner on this ship. For now, we are safe."

Ishizu's fingers tightened until it actually startled her brother. He shot her a quizzical look...and was bewildered to see the worn look on her face. It was an expression of exasperation and fear...actual fear. It was not often that he saw her look afraid.

"Then why do I feel as if he is the only person on this ship who wants to be here?" Ishizu asked him in a hoarse whisper.

Behind her, Odion visibly stiffened. Marik too stayed stock-still for several frenetic heartbeats. Then he turned back to gaze at a particularly black point on the bleak horizon. Something like a glacial breeze swept over his lean form.

He couldn't answer his sister because he knew she had a point...a terrifying one.

XXX

There he was...treacherous, strange, and revolting, like some savage species of fish in his glass, tank-like prison. The dimness of the surrounding metal pathway combined with the blinding light within his cage cast eerie shadows upon his already preternatural form. His wine-colored cape swished with each step he took, but it somehow was not graceful. His step was filled with a prosaic impatience. It was as if he were pacing to pass the time rather than mulling over some new, tortuous plot.

Keeping her side turned toward one of the metal support beams, Mai watched Yami Marik. She was positioned perfectly so that she could see him but she was just out of his line of vision. Her heart thudded steadily. Her curvy form stood perfectly motionless. Her aster eyes stayed locked on their target.

_"Looks like all those years of illicit spying came in handy after all..."_ she thought, a dry smirk forming on her ruby lips.

Of course, back then, she had improved her skills of covert surveillance in order to learn the tricks and secrets of her dueling opponents. This was something else entirely. This involved getting the information she needed from a man who had literally tortured her...a man who had earned her usually unobtainable fear. She didn't want to be here, right now, in a room with HIM...but she had to face her terror if it meant getting back the one who had earned her equally inaccessible love.

Yami Marik had his back to her now, arms folded across his chest, fingers tapping impatiently upon his gold-clad biceps. His wild hair stuck out sharply, reminding her of the horrid spikes on his Nightmare Wheel.

Nausea built up within the woman's stomach. Forcing it back, she took a deep breath and stepped out from her safe haven. Her black boots made the tiniest clicking noise on the floor. It was just enough to alert the demon of her presence. His head turned slightly in her direction. Though his eyes were still hidden, she could see his facial muscles forming into an ugly smile.

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me..." Said Yami Marik in that voice that still occasionally haunted her dreams.

Suppressing a shudder, Mai replied in a low tone, "But you knew I'd come."

At this, her greatest foe turned to face her. Her throat clenched when she beheld those impossibly atrocious eyes of silvery amethyst...the eyes that were the same yet somehow completely different than those of Marik Ishtar, the one from whom the creature had originated.

Smirking, Yami Marik held up a single finger. "After," he corrected. "After whatever tortures Ishizu can concoct, you would appear as a negotiator...as a balm. I would recognize how desperately willing you fools are to trust me in order to get back what you've lost when they send YOU, of all people...and I would cooperate."

It was a plausible guess, but incorrect nonetheless. He was up to something. Mai could see it in his demeanor...his actions...his eyes.

Keeping her face completely deadpan, the blonde responded, "I want to know what you've done to Joey Wheeler."

"Oh, I would say I've...expanded his mind."

He was toying with her. She could see it in that disgusting look on his face. Clearly, she was not making a determined impression by standing as far away from him as she possibly could.

Mentally steeling herself, Mai took several slow, deliberate steps forward. Each one brought back another agonizing memory. Finally, she stopped only a foot or so away from the glass. Crossing her arms over her chest, she fixed him with a flat look.

"Once you've won...once you're king of the mountain...what happens to his mind?"

Her voice trembled a bit at the last word and she cursed herself for it. Apparently hearing the minute waver, Yami Marik arched his brows at her. He placed his hands on his hips, looking like a parent who had just uncovered their child's embarrassing secret.

"Oh my..." he grinned wickedly. "...is this love, Miss Valentine?"

The "L" word always made her stomach do flip-flops. This time was no different, but she managed to keep her expression neutral.

"Love is for children; I owe him a debt," Mai replied in a monotone voice.

Yami Marik studied her for a moment with that unfeeling gaze. Then, he held his hands palms-outward in that falsely welcoming pose he frequently adopted.

"Tell me," he said and went to sit on the hard bench attached to the wall of his cage.

While his back was turned to her, Mai let her anger and hatred bubble to volcanic proportions. Her eyes flared and her fingers clenched so hard that her nails made almost painful impressions in her arms. She owed this man nothing-least of all an explanation. But then...maybe she could use this to her advantage. If she made herself look vulnerable by spilling her guts to him...perhaps he would let something slip.

Mai made herself take a deep breath. By the time he was seated and looking at her, she had regained her composure. Her eyes stared hard at the grey floor, glazed as the memories came flooding back to her.

"After Battle City..." she began softly. "...I lost contact with Yugi and the others for awhile. They were all busy preparing the Pharaoh for his final journey. I felt like I would be a burden if I told them how down I was feeling, so I kept everything to myself." Her eyes narrowed. "Stupid mistake on my part. I got involved with the wrong gang...got myself immersed in a power I didn't understand and couldn't hope to control. It messed up my mind and convinced me that everything was my friends' fault."

Yami Marik had not moved. He was sitting on the edge of his bench, looking at her intently. She hoped he couldn't read her mind.

Clearing her throat, the woman continued, "They tried to talk some sense into me, but I wouldn't listen. Eventually, I found myself in a life-or-death duel against Joey. He could have beaten me...but he made a different call. Instead, he risked his own soul to save mine."

Mai bit her lower lip. She ran a hand through her fair locks, trying to keep from looking too antsy about the issue. Every time she relived what had happened, she was struck with an insurmountable guilt. She hadn't deserved what Joey had done for her...and she would never let herself forget it. She owed him.

The villain lifted a single brow. "What will you do if I vow to spare him."

"Not let you out-"

"No, but I like this," Yami Marik stood up as a stitched grin spread across his contorted features. "Your entire world hangs in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

It sounded terrible when put so candidly, but Mai could not deny it. After all, she had only agreed to join this team so that she could save Joey. She shrugged, saying, "Regimes fall every day. I'm not a sentimental fool so I tend not to weep over that."

"Oh?" Yami Marik peered at her closely. "Then what are you?"

Mai bristled inwardly. He wasn't stupid, but he was a fan of games. He was going to make her spell it out for him simply to make her uncomfortable. Glowering, Mai placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"It's really not that complicated," she said. "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?"

She froze. His expression had turned to one of mocking dubiousness. "Can you wipe out that much red, Wielder of the Orichalcos?"

Mai felt as if one of Weevil's poisonous insects had just lanced her skin with a paralyzing bite. Her eyes widened involuntarily and she found herself leaning back a bit. How on earth did he know about that?

Seeing her obvious shock, Yami Marik started toward the glass. "You set out to kill the ones you claimed to love with that accursed card. You caused catastrophic collateral damage in the process." His eyes glinted cruelly. "Wheeler told me everything. You ledger is dripping...it's gushing red."

He was moving closer and closer, his suddenly horror-invoking form emanating pure evil. All traces of spite-filled playfulness and amusement had vanished from his being. He now revealed the deeply-rooted hatred that had been rotting his core from the day of his birth.

"You think that by saving a man no more virtuous than yourself, you will make a difference?" he snarled. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic!"

He halted mere centimeters from the glass, seething. Mai could only stand and stare in shock.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers! You pretend to be separate; to have your own code...something that makes up for the despicable things you've all done. But they are a part of you and they will never go away. I embrace this as a fact of life while the rest of you hypocrites contrive to deny it."

Mai's mouth had gone dry and she could not think. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him lose control like this. It was an appalling sight. Her lips parted as she tried to find words, but he slammed his fist on the glass before she could do so. She flinched and took a step backward.

"I won't TOUCH Wheeler-not until I make him kill you," Yami Marik hissed venomously, eyes burning like acid. "Slowly...intimately...in every way he knows you fear. Then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work...and when he screams I'll split his skull!"

The final word was spoken with such acrid, palpable odium, that Mai could no longer look upon its speaker's hateful visage. She stumbled and turned her back on him, fighting off the instinctive desire to tremble. Her blood raced and her heart pounded, ready to burst from her chest. She folded her arms across her abdomen in an attempt to calm down.

Yami Marik's voice spoke from behind her, softer now but just as heartless. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

Mai had to breathe deeply for several moments, closing her eyes. She had not meant to set him off like that. Then again...her eyes opened at the thought. He was now teetering, his level of awareness compromised by his insanity. If she let him think he'd won with his display of madness...perhaps he would produce the slip for which she longed.

Mai sniffled and made her voice sound pitiful. "Y-you're a monster..." she whimpered, keeping her back turned to him. She could falsify the voice, but she doubted her ability to force real-looking tears.

Apparently accepting her act, the demon chuckled. "Oh no...I'm afraid YOU brought the monster."

Monster...the blonde's head jerked upward. There was only one person aboard this vessel who could qualify as having been a monster. She let her pathetic front drop. Brow creasing, she turned to look at him.

"So...Bakura..." she murmured, studying him thoughtfully. "That's your play."

Yami Marik's expression turned from one of malicious satisfaction to one of pure bafflement. He took a step back from the glass, gawking at her. "...What?"

Mai smirked at him before turning, golden locks bouncing behind her. She raised her radio to her lips as she headed for the room's exit. "Ishizu, Yami Marik means to compromise Bakura," she said into the device. "Keep him away from the containment room at all times. You might want to check in with him and Kaiba tomorrow morning to make sure Yami Marik hasn't already gotten to them."

She then lowered her radio and glanced back at her foe. Yami Marik was still staring at her rather stupidly. She smiled in triumph.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

With that, she was gone through the corridor. Only after the door slid shut behind her did Mai allow herself a brief shudder. She had to admit...Yami Marik's speech had shaken her. He was completely out of his mind. No normal person spoke to another living being the way he had.

Hugging herself, Mai quickened her pace toward the airship's living quarters. She wouldn't worry about it. Right now, all that was left for her to do was to get some sleep...sleep that would hopefully be devoid of nightmares.

**Whew...intense. The next morning is bound to be uncomfortable. I hope you enjoyed and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	14. Release of Fiery Tension

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Whew, sorry for the wait, I've been sick and didn't feel like writing...I'm better now though :). Anyways, things are about to get heated. There is a reason why everyone starts getting short with each other in this chapter too. Also, sorry if I forgot anyone in the review replies; I kinda rushed to post this.**

**Melan Anime: Thank you :D!**

**dr-fanmai-lover: ****Haha, don't worry, Mai can handle herself ;). **

**Utopianking: Thank you :D!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :D! Ah yeah that's true...the English version always messes me up mentally because it was edited so much lol.**

**The Man with Imagination: Yup, that dude really has an unpleasant way with people's minds...**

**The Rainwalker: Thanks :D! Yup, things are about to get even MORE intense...**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! **

**Bakura: There is an undeniable essence of "off" in the air...**

**BlackRose: *frowns* Huh...where's Yami Marik?**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :D! I have and it looks amazing!**

**Haven Wood: Thank you! I had a ton of fun writing that scene :).**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Heehee, thanks :D!**

**Booklover: Thanks :D! Kisara's situation should be revealed in a few chapters after the airship attack scene.**

**StraightedgeWingZero: Thank you :D!**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Aw, thank you :)! I was conflicted about it at first since the meaning of that insult is rather rude, but...it's Yami Marik haha ;).**

**Kender20: Thanks :D! That guy is one twisted sister...brother...dark side...you know what I mean ;).**

**Getsuhimesama: Haha Mai rules :D!**

**XXX **

Multiple floors, high-tech computers, staggering Duel Monsters machinery, and the latest innovations in aeronautic technology...yet not one single espresso machine? A crabby growl came from the Pharaoh as he dragged his fatigued, black-clad form down the metal corridor. He rubbed at bloodshot, blood-hued eyes and dragged his long fingers through his sharp hair. He needed caffeine, desperately.

Yami had not gotten much sleep the night before. Kaiba's words kept rolling around in his skull: _"Did you ever stop to wonder what exactly they were doing at that dig site in the first place?"_

He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to make certain. His father had made the mistake of bestowing unbridled trust upon a cherished individual-his own brother-in the past. It had cost him his life and his entire kingdom. Yami's stressed fingers rubbed circles on his forehead. He couldn't afford to repeat that mistake.

After several minutes of walking, Yami arrived at the door for which he was searching-Kaiba and Bakura's office. He flicked on the lights, illuminating the harshly metallic room. It was empty. That was no surprise, seeing as it was quite early in the morning. He had a feeling he was the only one up, wandering about the blimp, tormented by doubt and irritated by a lack of caffeine.

The king's ruby eyes scanned over the chamber. He saw tables, shelves, books, computers, the Millennium Rod still on its table...and finally, the item for which he was looking. Kaiba's box of stolen files was still sitting on the desk.

Rigidity immediately overtook Yami's form and guilt gnawed at his gut. It was terrible to be so distrustful of a dear friend, he knew. But there was far too much at stake for him to take perilous chances. At least Kaiba wasn't here to give an infuriating "I told you so" speech...yet.

Taking a deep breath and clenching his fists, Yami strode purposefully toward the box. He allowed his hands no hesitation and delved right into its contents. There were many files, but he found what he was looking for with reasonable swiftness.

"Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh Excavation" was typed across the folder's front. Below it was the word "CLASSIFIED," in glaringly crimson letters. This was it...the project about which Ishizu had been so vague. His fingers trembled slightly as he opened the file. Page after page of secret material lay within.

At first, Yami remained standing as he ran his eyes over the words. He wanted to be ready to shove the information back into its box and slip out in case any of the Ishtars appeared. But as the details of their project flowed from the parchment into his stunned mind...he unconsciously found his way over to a chair. He sat down slowly, unable to tear his gaze from the page.

The Pharaoh's mouth grew as parched as that of a bandit striving to flee punishment for his crimes by hiding in the desert. His eyes were just as dry-for he could not bring himself to even blink.

_"No..."_ he thought incoherently as his heart began to burn with shock and outrage. _"It cannot be...they would never...would they...?"_

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he had no choice-for the truth was staring him right in the face.

XXX

Kaiba's words were still practically hanging in the air: "What's he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face." Bakura had to agree...although he felt as if the team opposing Yami Marik was the item prepared to combust rather than the power the villain was trying to control.

Donning his infamous trench coat, he perched on the edge of the desk where the Millennium Rod rested. His arms were folded across his chest. His head was dipped downward, his colorless bangs falling over his brown eyes. As a whole, his posture gave the impression that he was feeling casual. This was the greatest deception of them all-even greater than the one the Pharaoh had just discovered.

Kaiba had the incriminating pages spread across his desk. Palms braced on the table, he stared down at them with a smug look. He hadn't given an "I told you so" speech to Yami yet...but Bakura knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Thinking this, the former thief glanced at his former ancient foe. Yami had his back pressed against one of the corners of the room. His powerful form was taught like a pulled rope. Although his golden bangs partially concealed his face, Bakura could still make out his rather awful expression. There was an intense anger simmering in his volcanic eyes. That was probably why Kaiba had chosen not to rib him-for saying that the Pharaoh was in a foul mood would have been a gross understatement.

A quiet sigh escaped Bakura's lips. It was a strange sensation, being in the middle like this. Kaiba was triumphant, in a cynical sort of way, while the king was crushed in an obvious sense of betrayal. Bakura walked a fine line in-between-one of confirmed suspicion, a lack of surprise, and a numb indifference at the impact. Ishizu had always been ambiguous to him. He could never quite tell what she was thinking; thus her actions rarely surprised him. The implications of their discovery affected Bakura very little. Even so...it was rather uncomfortable standing between two powerhouses with polar opposite personalities, opinions, and reactions.

Bakura flicked his eyes back and forth between the two of them, waiting for one to speak first. Before either of them could do so, however, the door to the office opened. In strode Ishizu, her form emanating a sense of determined purpose.

She eyed everyone in the room briefly before setting her gaze upon Kaiba. She glanced at the box of documents; then back at him. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Mr. Kaiba?"

There it was...the moment of truth. Ishizu knew that they had been delving into her private affairs. A subtle smirk formed on Bakura's lips. It was all downhill from here. All that was left to do was sit back and watch the show.

Kaiba looked up at the woman with an icy cool expression. "I've been wondering the same thing about you," he shot back.

Ishizu's fists visibly clenched. She actually raised her voice a little as she stated, "You are supposed to be studying Yami Marik's deck and locating the Millennium Items!"

She seemed to think they'd been shirking on their duties. She was certainly one to talk, given the things she'd been hiding. In a low voice, Bakura replied, "We are. I've already gone through his entire deck." he jabbed his thumb in the direction of one of the computer monitors. "Kaiba has been scanning the city for their energy signature. As soon as we get a hit, we will look into it."

"You'll get your magic paperweights back," Kaiba added. "No fuss, no muss. But one thing I've been wondering..." he folded his arms over his chest and fixed her with a stern look. "...what exactly is Phase 2?"

Ishizu's eyes widened. It was only a slight reaction, but just distinct enough for Bakura to notice. He raised his brows, intrigued. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her caught off guard like this before.

The Egyptian woman's lips parted waveringly. Before she could answer, however, Yami stepped out of his shadowed corner. He stood among the other three with a visage like a wildfire just barely contained. The Eye of Horus glowed dangerously on his forehead. Bakura actually found himself tensing a little, just waiting for the king to lose control of his anger.

"Manipulation..." he growled, fixing his eyes upon Ishizu. "You planned to manipulate the power of the Items for your own use." He glanced at Kaiba. "I owe you an apology-you were right, Kaiba."

The CEO rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. "Geez, it's about time."

Ishizu stared at Yami, looking stunned at his reaction. "My Pharaoh, we have been collecting every piece of information available to us regarding the Millennium Items. That does not mean that we are-"

"I'm sorry, Ishizu..." Kaiba interrupted her. stepping forward. "What were you lying?"

He held out a document containing images. They depicted diagrams of diverse types of advanced machinery. Each one seemed made for something different...some for building things and others for destroying. The one thing they all had in common, however, was that they all seemed to be powered by a Millennium Item.

There it was-the ugly truth. Ishizu froze. Her eyes stayed locked on the paper while her expression remained a conflicted mask of surprise and befuddlement. She didn't even turn as the door opened, letting Mai, Tea, and Marik inside.

Seeing his sister's distressed look, Marik grew instantly alert. He went to stand by her side and fixed the other males with a cagey look. "What's going on here?"

Tea noticed her boyfriend's intense expression. She frowned deeply and gave Kaiba a quizzical look. He merely smirked at her. Mai did not seem all that surprised by the discrepancy before her. She crossed her arms, running her mauve gaze over everyone and stopping at Bakura. He narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Did you know about this?"

She shrugged coldly. "I don't ask questions I don't need or want the answers to. As for you, I think you should remove yourself from this environment before you lose control of yourself."

Dry humor sharpened a sardonic edge in the ex-thief's core. He laughed harshly, a grating sound that could cut one to the bone. "I was in Calcutta, my dear. I was pretty well removed."

"Yami Marik is manipulating you-"

"Oh, and you've been doing what, exactly?" Bakura snapped.

Irritation flared within him and he could no longer stay in his detached pose. He pushed away from the table, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, glaring at the woman. From the moment he'd set foot on this ship, he'd felt distrusted...supervised...valued only for his potential use, like a tool. He wasn't sure why that had become so apparent now, at this moment. But all that mattered was that it had, and it angered him.

Mai's expression grew flat. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she told him.

Bakura shook his head in pure exasperation as he went to take the diagram from Kaiba's desk. "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He pointed at the paper, demanding, "Now I want to know why the Ishtars are trying to use the Millennium Items as a power source for advanced machinery. I would have thought that we learned our lesson five thousand years ago when the bloody things nearly killed us all!"

It was infuriating. The very notion that the Items his entire village had been brutally slaughtered to create were going to be used in twenty-first century innovations made something dark and scaly twitch within him. He swallowed hard, doing his best to hold it back.

Ishizu studied his strained face for several heartbeats. Then, her eyes softened. It was not a look of relaxation or tenderness; but rather one of resignation. She sighed, smoothed a few wrinkled out of her white dress, and gestured toward her brother.

"It is because of him," she murmured.

Bewildered, everyone turned to look at Marik. He looked just as flabbergasted as the rest of them. He gawked at his sister, amethyst eyes wide.

"Me? What do you mean?"

A sudden sorrow came into Ishizu's eyes. She reached out and squeezed her younger sibling's arm. She then looked at the rest of the group somberly. "Five millennia ago, the Items were created as weapons of righteousness-tools to bring justice and protection to the people of Egypt. In spite of this, they have continuously been used for evil purposes. First there was Zorc, then Pegasus, and finally, Marik's dark half. He was the final straw for us. Odion, the council who funds our operations, and I all thought that it was time the Millennium Items be used for something good. Therefore, we have been conducting experiments to determine how they might be used to aid life rather than damage it."

"But sister, Zorc is no more and Pegasus and I learned our lesson long ago!" Marik protested.

"But there are still people out there who might be tempted to use the Millennium Items for evil," Ishizu pointed out. "That is why we must find a way in which they can be used for good. If they are allowed to remain idle, they allow for all kinds of dangerous possibilities."

The epitome of vexed exasperation, Yami squeezed his eyes shut and dragged his fingers through his messy hair. He sighed sharply as he said, "Well, I'm afraid your efforts have been rather counterproductive, Ishizu. It was probably your experimentation with the Items that caught Anubis's attention. You've given him the impression that the earth is ready for a higher form of war!"

"A higher form?" Ishizu gave him a hard look. "I do not intend to imply that I wish you had chosen to move on to the afterlife, Pharaoh. You are a good friend and we are all pleased that you chose to stay. But I will say that if you HAD gone, the Millennium Items would have been permanently buried and we would not have had to worry about their future. In a way, you forced our hand. We had to do something."

Kaiba gave a mocking laugh. "Oh yeah, you thought that showcasing the power of the Millennium Items would serve as a deterrent for evil...as if that ever works. If you wanna keep a powerful weapon out of enemy hands, you keep it a secret, Ishtar."

Ishizu folded her arms over her chest and turned her head up slightly. Looking down on him icily, she asked, "Remind me again how you made Kaiba Corp one of the most prominent companies on the planet, Kaiba? Oh yes, it was by turning its sour reputation as a weapons manufacturing company into a commendable one by using its resources to bring joy to people."

Though he still looked wary of the woman, Yami allowed himself a dry half-grin at her comment. "True...Kaiba, you're one to talk of concealing a project's potential seeing as you make no small show of flaunting Kaiba Corp's achievements-"

"Hold on..." the brunet held up a hand, glaring at him. "How is this suddenly about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Yami glared right back.

Tea gave a loud groan of frustration. She strode forward, chocolate hair bouncing as she did so, and firmly grabbed Yami's arm. Slightly interposing herself between the two males, she narrowed her eyes at Kaiba.

"This is stupid!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you guys are arguing about something as trivial as reputations when the whole world's at stake!"

Marik chuckled softly. When Tea looked at him in confusion, he gave her a somewhat patronizing smile. "I do not mean this as an insult, Tea...but you among us have the least experience in 'saving the world.' Who are you to say what it entails?"

Anger flared in her flame-core-blue eyes. Releasing her boyfriend's arm, she swiveled her body, clearly ready to confront him. Mai beat her to the punch.

"Are you really that naive, Marik?" the blonde arched her brows at him. "Tea may not have been in as many fights as the boys have, but she's seen everything they've seen. If anyone here's new to the hero business, it's YOU."

"Whoa, do you mean King Tut over here's a hero?" Kaiba grinned mockingly. "Is he above or below Don Quixote?"

Yami's eyes pierced the billionaire like ruby daggers. He took a foreboding step toward him. "Kaiba, so help me Ra, if you make ONE MORE wisecrack..."

"Is that a threat, Cleopatra?" Kaiba shot back, still smiling foul-naturedly.

"Show some respect!"

"Respect what?"

Marik ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "You all speak of peace, yet all I see is chaos..." he muttered.

It was that comment that finally struck a chord within Bakura. He had been quietly hovering in the background, listening to the poisonous cacophony of furious voices. He was accustomed to such things-neighbors turning on neighbors, brothers turning on brothers. Such was the way of Kul Elna-never solicit too much trust, even to a kinsman. But this...the sheer hypocrisy of this team that supposedly desired to rid the world of its latest source of discord...it was too much.

Bakura uncrossed his arms and grasped the edge of the desk so hard that his fingers ached. He could feel something beginning to burn like acid within his core. Striving to ignore it, he scanned his dark eyes over the entire group.

"That's Ishizu's M.O., isn't it?" he asked.

All eyes turned toward him. He ground his teeth. "I mean, what are we, a team?" a wicked grin of irony slashed unbidden across his face. "No. We're a chemical mixture that MAKES chaos...we're a time bomb."

Yami froze. Ishizu turned toward the white-haired man, looking stern. "Bakura, I think you should step away from this situation," she said.

The burning feeling intensified, followed by an unpleasant scraping, as if something was trying to claw its way out of his heart. He growled.

Smirking, Kaiba clapped a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Why? This room's already full of hot air. Who's to say the guy shouldn't let off a little steam?"

The Pharaoh struck his hand away. "You know perfectly well why!" he scowled. "Back off, Kaiba!"

"Oh..." the teasing glimmer in Kaiba's blue eyes turned to one of deadly, razor-sharp steal. "I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Oh, yes, the 'fearsome Blue-Eyes White Dragon duelist with the unshakeable will'..." Yami stepped forward until he was mere inches from Kaiba. His eyes were threatening, like a blood-soaked blade. "Take your Duel Monsters deck away and who are you?"

The brunet shrugged nonchalantly, but he never broke the fierce eye contact with his rival. "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, heir of an ancient priest," he replied.

"I know people with none of that worth ten of you. You only fight for yourself and those who you deem immediately important to you. You could care LESS about the rest of the world out there. You would not be the one to lie down on a wire and let another person crawl over you."

Each word was more potent than the last. Although he was still struggling with his own inner turmoil, Bakura frowned. Something was not right. The Pharaoh looked...meaner than he should have. In fact, everyone seemed to have taken on an uncharacteristic edge. He wasn't sure what was causing it...

Kaiba's face was stony, his eyes dull. "I think I would just cut the wire," he stated flatly.

"Hmph..." Yami smirked, studying the man's face and probably peering into his soul. "You always have a way out. You may not be working for the bad guys anymore, Kaiba...but do not pretend that you are a hero."

Tea actually gasped at that. Something zinged within Bakura. He placed a hand on his chest, breathing deeply. He had no idea what his free hand was doing while his occupied one strove to calm his frenetic heartbeat.

"A hero? You mean like you?" Kaiba's voice was low and growling. "At least I had to work for my greatness, 'Pharaoh.' You were born into royalty-you had your title handed to you simply because you were BORN. You're just like Noah Kaiba-a spoiled little rich kid."

Tea's eyes grew round. She actually took a step back from the arguing males, as if expecting a physical altercation. Rolling her eyes, Mai turned away. She muttered something about "immature idiots." Marik watched them with brows raised in marginal interest. Ishizu surveyed the scene with calm indifference.

Meanwhile, Bakura's fingernails dug into his chest, nearly tearing through the fabric of his shirt. His chest was aching. His entire free arm seemed to have gone numb. Ignoring it, he risked a glance upward at the rapidly escalating disagreement.

Visibly gritting his teeth, Yami stared at Kaiba. The two duelists were only inches from each other. They were like two alpha dogs about to face off over territory. Lightning seemed to spark between their ruby and sapphire eyes. After several moments of heavy silence, Yami crossed his arms, looking determined.

"You know what, Kaiba?" he growled. "Retrieve your deck. We shall settle this with a duel."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Gods, of all the petty..." Marik face-palmed. "Do you people solve all your problems with card games?"

"Oh, yes, THIS is a team..."

Bakura felt he only had partial control over the words that had slipped from his dry lips. He had no power whatsoever over his voice, which had come out deep and menacing. It was reminiscent of the tone he'd frequently adopted under Zorc's influence. A dull throbbing began in the back of his skull, like a sinus migraine before a major storm. He rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the impending pain.

"Miss Valentine..." He heard Ishizu murmur. "Would you please escort Bakura back to-"

"Back WHERE?" The pale youth half snarled, eyes flaring toward the woman. "You've rented my room!"

He was talking about Yami Marik's chamber and she knew it. The woman closed her eyes. A sigh escaped her dusky lips. She then fixed him with a tender look that made something start to boil within him.

"Bakura..." she said gently, holding out her hand as if to calm a skittish beast. "The cell was just in case..."

"Just in case you needed to contain me." He gestured to Mai, saying, "Just in case, as Miss Valentine pointed out, I went 'bat-crap-crazy' and tried to kill all of you...just in case you needed to call Shadi out of whatever pocket dimension he's hidden himself in to perform an exorcism that would hopefully cleanse the evil from my soul. But It wouldn't have worked...I know, because I've tried."

His allies looked paralyzed. They stared at him, a mixture of puzzlement and caginess on their faces. The pain he'd tried so desperately to repress ran its barbed fingers over his heart, like a cruel caress. A joyless laugh escaped him. He bowed his head low so that his long, sickly hair hung over his equally cadaverous face, like some horror-movie figure.

"My job has taken me to many discreet locations," he muttered, sinking his sharp incisors into his lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood. "I've been to every shaman, every priest, every healer I could find...none of them could expunge the darkness from my soul. It is part of me and will be until the day I die."

His fingers tightened on something he assumed to be the edge of the table. "So I moved on. I focused on helping people; I was GOOD...until you people dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk."

Bakura was shaking now. He didn't even bother trying to hide it as he lifted his head. The others were positively rigid. Yami had moved protectively in front of his girlfriend. Mai stood on Tea's other side, looking ready for anything.

Bakura fixed the blonde with an intense, obsidian gaze. "You asked me why I was out there in the middle of nowhere, Mai. Now you have your answer." The last word came out in a hiss.

The Eye of Horus glowed on Yami's forehead and he further tensed. Marik's hand went to over his pocked, presumably wherein his deck lay. Mai glared suspiciously at him. He frowned a little, unsure of why they suddenly looked like they expected him to massacre them.

He got his answer when Ishizu took a cautious step forward. She fixed him with a cool stare and calmly said, "Dr. Remu...put down the Millennium Rod."

The use of his proper title got his attention more than anything else. Bakura furrowed his brows in confusion. Put down the Millennium Rod? What was she...?

It was then that he realized the feeling had returned to his arm. He was clutching what he THOUGHT was the edge of the table. His eyes widened. Slowly, he looked down...and sat a sinisterly-familiar golden object grasped in his pale fingers.

The Millennium Rod had somehow found its way into his hand. Its surface glistened and the Eye of Horus symbol at its center pulsed lightly. The King of Thieves stared at it, stunned. The clawing thing within him grew even more agitated.

"It's that Rod!" Tea pointed at the thing. "That's what's making us fight each other!"

Yami's eyes widened. "Of course...Yami Marik's powers were intensified by Anubis. He must somehow be able to make it influence our minds from a distance!"

Releasing a ragged breath, Bakura let the object call from his fingers. It landed back on the table with a loud, shrill clatter. He staggered backward. His chest heaved in an attempt to match his frantic heartbeat. An icy chill began to spread over his heart, making it feel like a heart of the undead. He pressed trembling fingertips to his forehead, which glistened with cold sweat.

Awkward silence ensued for several moments. Then, something beeped loudly. Wheezing softly, Bakura looked up. Through hazy vision, he saw Kaiba hastening to look at a computer screen that constantly monitored the airship's condition.

"Sorry, kids..." he muttered. "...looks like we'll have to cut this lovely conversation short."

"What is it?" Yami hastened to his side, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

The KC president rubbed his chin perplexedly. "Some weird heat source..." he mumbled. "Let me run a scan on the ship...I'll handle it just like I handle everything else."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Yami shot him a sharp look. "You are NOT handling the Millennium Items by yourself."

"Oh, and YOU'RE gonna stop me?" Kaiba arched his brows at him. "Who else is going do it? You dweebs can't seem to agree on how to deal with the stupid things."

A low growl emanated from the king's throat and his ruby eyes narrowed into slits. "You know what, Kaiba? Get your cards, NOW. I think we need to come to an understanding-"

"Please, you don't scare me, Nefertiti..." and then the computer beeped, apparently finishing its scan.

The brunet froze. The pale light of the monitor reflected in his eyes, almost seeming to hypnotize him. His face gradually grew aghast. "Oh my God..." he breathed, taking an almost involuntary step back from the machine.

Keeping a wary eye on the rivals, Tea stepped up to Bakura's side They were both standing above a glass panel on the floor , beneath which lay the bowels of the ship. She placed a hand on his arm gently. Her sapphire eyes searched his face worriedly.

"Bakura?" the girl whispered. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer because he was not sure. His chest felt like it was ready to split open. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and tried to focus through contorted vision. He could barely make out the sense of urgency on Yami and Kaiba's faces.

"What is it?" The Pharaoh peered at the screen.

"The energy source just spiked-"

A roar cut off his explanation...which had come far too late to be of any use. Metal screeched. A few screams echoed from an unknown part of the craft. The entire ship rocked, sending everyone to their knees. That is...everyone except Bakura and Tea.

As the concussion spread across the ship, the glass panel beneath their feet shattered. They plummeted to the dark, metal area below-the twisting, labyrinth-like heart of the ship. Bakura thought he heard Tea scream, but he had time only for a strangled gasp. The world seemed to blur all around him. He saw sparks, crashing hunks of metal and piping, shards of glass, and billows of smoke. Then, he hit the unforgiving ground on his stomach.

Cringing, Bakura tried to push himself off the floor. Something seemed to be holding him down though. Either that...or he simply could not control his body. His exposed skin was burning, although he wasn't sure if it was due to the frigid metal floor or something else entirely. His vision was rapidly going black.

Vaguely, he heard Yami shout, "Kaiba, get your deck!"

"For once, I agree with you!"

"Tea!" Yami's voice grew momentarily louder as he was probably leaning over the hole over the ditch into which they had fallen. "Are you...?"

"We're fine, go!" Tea called out from beside the ex-thief.

A low hiss slid snake-like between Bakura's lips, which had turned downright insipid in his current state. He gnashed his teeth. Still curled on the floor, he clutched at his head, digging his fingernails into his scalp. His entire body was shaking violently and his vision had grown as dark and ragged as his coat, which had been ripped by glass in the fall.

The troubled youth felt rather than saw Tea's fearful eyes on him. "We...we're okay...aren't we?" she murmured.

Bakura gasped as another belt of pain racked his thin form. His mind was turning to wicked thoughts. He was losing control...just as he'd feared he someday would.

No...they were most certainly NOT all right.

**Uh-oh...Tea's alone within him 0_0. I know it was originally Black Widow (Mai) who fell with Bruce but I thought Tea would be more likely to try to calm him down. Plus, she needed more action :). Also, if you didn't now, Don Quixote is a literary character who deluded himself into thinking he was a hero. He went on all this crazy quests slaying imaginary monsters. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


	15. Awakening of the Beast Within

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**

**Omg SOOOO sorry for my slowness...my schedule is UBER nuts right now. I may be a bit slower because I will be offline this weekend and I'm super busy. Also, thank you to several people who pointed out a sentence that got mashed together in the last chapter. It's fixed now. Anyways, time to see what's going on :D!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! Haha I love giving Yami grief...**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D!**

**BlackRose: I summon Black Rose Dragon!**

**Bakura: Isn't that a 5ds monster?**

**BlackRose: Yup, but I don't care! Even though I can't figure out 5ds dueling for the life of me...**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Aw, thanks :)! I was actually really worried about the argument scene so I'm thrilled it turned out well :D.**

**The Man with Imagination: Haha, I know, right? Thank you :D!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :D! Oh coolness! **

**StraightedgeWingZero: At this point, he thinks he has to keep calm by holding the dark part of him back which is why he stopped dueling for awhile. He has to learn to accept who he is :).**

**Writing is My Hobby: Thank you :D! OMG that was a HUGE typo on my part which I miraculously did not see...thank you for pointing it out to me. **

**Bright Eyes Illusionist: Thanks :D! I think that will be next chapter or the one after that :).**

**BookLover: Thanks :D! Ok, I'll give you a quick spoiler. Kisara is fine right now, but she's stuck in Domino which is about to fall under attack. She will eventually get held hostage by the monsters.**

**Guest: Thank you :D!**

**Dr-Fan-Mai-Lover: I probably won't do a sequel to this because I won't have time. Bakura is going to be possessed by the darkness within him :). Unfortunately, I probably won't have time to write another spin off because I have committed to several others...I'd be curious to read of someone else did one though :).**

**Getsunohimesama: Hahaha thank you :D! Sorry for the slowness of this update...crazy schedule lol ;).**

**The Rainwalker: Thank you :D! I have seen Agents of SHIELD and I love it! It's very interesting :).**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you :D! Haha I had fun with Kaiba's insults...**

**101ghettogirl: Thank you :D!**

**Kender20: Thanks :D! Haha things are heating up!**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :D! Oooh that sounds fun!**

**XXX**

Yami kept his hand braced against the wall as the entire ship rocked. His eyes squinted and he coughed at the dust and steam tainting the air. His ears rang with a cacophony of noises. Sirens, shouts, mechanical straining, failing machinery-they all combined into one, massive din fit to deafen.

_"This is exactly why I HATE driving..."_ he thought grimly, striving to maintain his balance as he ran. _"Or piloting...whatever it is they do with this cursed, modern vessel."_

Pining for the days when all one had to do to travel was leap onto the back of a horse, he quickly studied his surroundings. The metallic hall was cast in a forebodingly red glow from various warning lights. Smoke, steam, and dust wafted in from various points of damage on the ship. Occasionally, a frantic Kaiba Corp employee would flee past. Yami could not blame them for their panic. This was certainly a situation that, as Joey would have said, could be filed under "Not good."

The Pharaoh's own heart was pounding. He had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand just to stave off fledgling traces of panic. The only one who wasn't frantic was the ship's owner.

He had to admit, as irritated as he had been with Kaiba-perhaps because of the Millennium Rod's effects-he had to admire the man now. His world was literally collapsing around him and he was as cool and levelheaded as always-if a bit edgy.

The brunet was jogging a few feet ahead of Yami, hand pressed to the communicator in his collar. Raising his voice over the noise, he shouted, "Mutou! What's going on?"

Yami heard Yugi's nervous voice respond, "The engineers say that Number Three Engine is down! It's impossible to make repairs to that thing while we're in the air!"

"Tch...if we lose one more engine, we WON'T be..." Kaiba growled under his breath. His sharp indigo eyes narrowed. "What hit us?"

"I don't know. The explosion messed up your security system!"

"Great..." Kaiba cursed as he ended the contact.

Yami studied the man's stony visage. "What are we going to do?"

Although his eyes remained somber, his lips formed into the smallest of smiles. "Simple. My ship is broken so I'm going to fix it...and hopefully have the head of whoever broke it in the first place."

Yami frowned at this. He knew enough about the vessel to know that its engines were fixed on its exterior. Last time he checked, they were pretty high up in the air.

"Exactly how do you intend to do that?" he demanded.

Abruptly, the KC President halted in his tracks. He arched his brows in such a blatant look of "are you that stupid?" that Yami was actually perplexed. Smirking once more, he produced his deck and began riffling through the cards.

"While you were off messing around with your girlfriend..." he muttered, pulling out a card. "...I was keeping my deck up-to-date with the latest cards."

A spark of amusement lifted some of the gravity from the king's form. His ruby eyes glinted teasingly. "And what exactly were you doing with YOUR girlfriend?"

Kaiba did not answer, but a slight pink hue added color to his face. He cleared his throat, his deadpan expression supplying an unvoiced "touché." Then, he called his card to the field.

"I summon Armor of Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

In response to his command, beams of blinding white light shot from the card. Yami had to shield his eyes from their intensity. The light angled sharply, combining into a bright orb that hovered at eye level with the caster. It waxed in size. Then, it separated into several pieces. The pieces flew toward his body, latching leech-like to his lean form.

At first, the Pharaoh was concerned. It seemed odd that a Duel Monsters card was attaching itself to its wielder's body. But then...it was reminiscent of what Joey had spoken of when he had told them of his duel with Valon.

After most of Kaiba's body had been covered, the light from the pieces faded. It was then that Yami saw exactly what they were. Unbidden, a smile rose to his lips.

The card was exactly what Kaiba had called it-Armor of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Glistening white bands with scaly textures ran up and down his arms and legs. His hands were covered by snow-hued, clawed gauntlets. Similarly clawed boots protected his feet. His chest, back, and torso were adorned with broad plating that had broad wings attached to the back. Lastly, his face was concealed by a helmet shaped like the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His eyes peered through sapphire blue lenses, nearly blending in with them.

It looked rather like the armor Yami had worn when he and the others had been dragged into the Capsule Monster world. Awed by the sight, he raised his brows. "Wow..." was all he could remark.

The azure lenses of the helmet began to glow. Kaiba's majestic wings did likewise. "Meet you outside," he said.

There was no denying the smirk in his voice. Chuckling, Yami kneaded his forehead.

"I thought you said your ego was under control..."

XXX

Tea coughed dust from her lungs, wincing as she tried to push herself off the floor. She had landed face-first on the unforgiving metal floor of the ship's innards and was thankful not to have broken any bones. Even so, falling had hurt. She braced her hands on the floor, careful to avoid shards of glass, and looked up. Her hair was plastered to her face and over her eyes from sweat, but she could still make out her bleak surroundings.

The technical portion of the ship seemed to stretch on endlessly before her. It was dark, lit by only sporadically-placed light bulbs. Many of them had shattered with the impact, causing even more shadows to fall upon the eerie area. Walls of thick metal piping and large sections of metal and glass created copious twists and turns ahead of her, looking like an industrial labyrinth.

Wiping her bangs away from her face, Tea tried to get up. Her efforts were nullified by hardy resistance. She grunted with effort, glancing over her shoulder to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Several thick pipes had fallen down, apparently having broken when the explosion occurred. They had fallen in a haphazard manner that had trapped her foot...but if the top pipe had toppled just a bit to the side, it would have shattered her ankle. The girl let out a shaky breath. If she claimed to be anything other than lucky, she would be lying.

Swallowing against her dry throat, Tea looked upward. The gaping hole through which she had fallen lay above her, a void of jagged metal and broken glass. She could hear voices and pounding footsteps in the area above. She was surprised when Mai's pretty visage appeared over the edge of the opening.

"Tea!" the elder woman called worriedly. "You all right, honey?"

Tea forced a confident smile. "I'm fine! Go help the others with the security breach!"

She waved her friend away, almost frantically. She didn't want to be an impediment to this mission. She was no damsel in distress-she could handle herself.

Mai looked doubtful. However, she gave a hesitant nod and eventually walked away. Tea let out a sigh of relief, hanging her head low. She then froze when she heard the strained breathing beside her. Slowly, nervously, her sapphire eyes looked to her right.

The brunette had been so stunned by the impact that she had forgotten she had not been alone when she fell. Bakura lay next to her, writhing oddly on the ground. He too had landed on his stomach, but he was not trapped. His inky cloak had been shredded by glass, giving it a poltergeist look. A few shallow cuts leaked ruby rivers of blood along his insipid skin. His head was bowed low with his shaggy hair masking his face. He clutched at his head with quivering fingers and panted raggedly.

Tea's eyes widened. The former thief was losing control...and she was stuck here with him by herself. Heart pounding, she began tugging at her foot again. Its debris prison shifted a little but did not allow her freedom.

Glancing back at her companion, Tea tried to keep her voice low and calm. "Bakura...you've got to fight it. This is just what Yami Marik wants."

He let out a snarling gasp and slammed his hand on the ground. Glass crunched under his palm, no doubt pricking more of his skin. But at the moment, he seemed impervious to pain. His hair still shrouded all expression from the girl's view.

Swallowing hard, Tea went back to tugging at her leg. It was an unpleasant sensation-like trying to force a square peg through a circular hole. She bit her lip against the pain. Hoping to distract herself, she focused on Bakura.

His back arched upward and he growled in a way that did not seem natural to humans. Perched on his knees, he bowed his body over again, nails clawing into his scalp. He actually whimpered a little. It was as if something were trying to tear its way out of his very being.

"Bakura..." the brunette murmured, struggling to keep the pain out of her voice as her ankle throbbed. "You've got to trust me. I swear, on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and..."

"YOUR LIFE?" The voice that came out of Bakura was nothing short of savage. It reminded Tea of his old, evil self...with a little bit of Zorc thrown into the mix.

Blanching in horror, Tea shrank away from him. He was still on his knees, trembling and breathing laboriously. His hands dropped from his skull. Slowly, eerily, he turned his head toward her. His face was twisted in an awful expression of utter wickedness. His sharp teeth were bared in a snarl. Veins bulged beneath his skin, looking reminiscent of Yami Marik's face. There was a cut on his cheek, streaming blood down his pale face and making him look even more disturbing.

For a split second, however, Tea saw his eyes the way they usually were-dark, piercing, and hardened by pain. As he looked at her in that truncated moment, she saw a shadow of fear in his gaze. It was not fear for himself...but fear for her.

"Bakura..." Tea stretched out her hand, prepared to touch him and bring him back to reality.

But the moment was over as soon as it had arrived. Bakura's eyes slid shut. A single tear slid down his bloody cheek-whether it was one of sorrow, agony, or rage, Tea was not sure. The golden Eye of Horus etched itself on his brow. A low growl made his form shudder even more as he gradually climbed to his feet. Snake-like, his hand slid into his pocket.

The dancer knew him well enough to know that was where he kept his deck. Whatever he intended was not good. Bracing her hands on the floor, she gave her leg one last, mighty pull. It lit up at the strain...she let out a yelp of pain...and her foot came free. Gasping, she scrambled away from the debris and down the pipe-walled corridor. She knew her ankle would be in agony at some point, but she was so pumped with adrenaline that she did not feel it. Pushing sweat and hair from her eyes, she shot a look back at her troubled comrade.

Bakura was standing in the center of the pathway, his tattered coat flowing phantom-like around him. There seemed to be a slight aura of darkness surrounding his lean form. His eyes, partially hidden by snowy bangs, had taken on a reddish tint. An awful smile slashed across his face as he held up a single, shadow-spewing card.

"I summon the Queen of Darkness..." he announced in that hideous, growling tone. "...Dark Necrofear!"

A cloud of darkness sprang up in front of him like black smoke. It squirmed and contorted, occasionally forming into screaming faces of torment before reverting to its shapeless ambiguity. Spiraling upward, it halted at a height just a little taller than the duelist himself. It began to bow inward and curve, forming into a shape that was vaguely humanoid.

Tea knew she should have been running. She knew she needed to get out of there...but she could only stand and stare in fascinated revulsion. Part of her truly believed that this was only a dream. Perhaps she had been knocked unconscious during the fall and she was now experiencing an unimaginable nightmare. But whether or not it was a fantasy or lethal reality was irrelevant. In either case, her feet simply refused to move.

After several heart-stopping moments, the mist began to fade. In its place stood a creature that was far too familiar. It had a female figure that was so thin as to be emaciated. The fragility of its frame was covered by electric blue skin and bizarrely-fashioned armor of a deep gunmetal and bloody black color. The metal pieces made sharp, curling shapes and actually seemed to be part of the wearer's body at certain points. Her face looked as deadly as her frame, situated atop a tall neck that looked like it had been stitched to her torso. Her head was completely bald and her ears were long and pointed. Black, angular eyes stood out against her ultramarine skin. Golden irises devoid of any form of compassion lay within their depths. Creepiest of all about her however...was the revolting, unnerving, broken marionette she had cradled in her arms.

With blood like the arctic ocean, Tea gawked at Dark Necrofear. She was the same monster Bakura had summoned during the Battle City tournament-the one that had released Dark Sanctuary. She was a powerful beast, as deadly as she was terrifying. Tea's knees actually felt weak.

Face still contorted by a stitched grin, Bakura pointed a single finger at her. The two words that came from his lips sent a chill down her spine. "Get her."

The disfigured doll's lone, lazy eye glowed evilly. It opened its hinged mouth and let out a chilling, high-pitched battle cry. Its hideous "mother" made no sound. She simply levitated forward with formidable speed, her topaz eyes locked on the blue-eyed beauty.

That was all Tea needed to snap out of her daze. Gasping, she turned and fled as fast as she could down the metallic corridor. As she ran, the only things she could hear were the pounding of her feet and the thudding of her heart. Even so, she knew the ghoulish being was hot on her trail. She could just make out the demonic giggling of Necrofear's doll.

As she ran, Tea dug frantically into her pocket. She breathed a silent prayer of thanks when her fingers touched the deck of cards she had painstakingly created. Not bothering to even see what it was, she whipped a card out and called it to the field.

A ball of golden light materialized beside her. It glowed blindingly for a moment before forming into the shape of its creature. An orange, spherical body came first. It was followed by purple and pink angel wings and a sweet, pixie-like expression. Lastly, a heart-shaped insignia formed on its forehead.

"Happy Lover..." Tea was a bit disappointed, but her longing for a stronger monster was strongly outweighed by the base desire to have something, anything by her side. "...she's good enough."

The little creature squeaked in alarm when she realized they were being pursued. Tea herself did not dare glance over her shoulder-for she feared that the very sight of Dark Necrofear would turn her legs to jelly. She rounded a corner sharply as her adorable monster flapped her four wings rapidly.

Upon reaching the same corner, Dark Necrofear lashed out with a metal-clad arm. She struck a section of the wall, knocking down pipes and other hunks of metal. The impact made a hideous shrieking sound. Tea coughed as steam from the severed pipes assaulted her face. She thought she could hear Bakura's wicked laughter in the background.

Rounding another corner, Tea saw a massive room ahead of them. It looked like a garage stocked with numerous pieces of equipment and spare parts. A few Kaiba Corp workers scurried in and out of it, looking like agitated worker bees. There...that room was her safe haven. Unfortunately, the girl still had many yards to run...and the hallway was getting narrower with each step she took.

Drawing a deep breath, Tea pushed with all her might. Sweat ran into her eyes, stinging them. Her legs were on fire and her ankle throbbed. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Happy Lover studying her with concern.

Yards behind her, Bakura's voice taunted. "Nowhere to run, my dear, and nowhere to hide. I will catch you."

_"The heck you will!"_ Tea thought vehemently, her eyes bright like burning sapphires.

In spite of her indignation, however, the girl could not deny that she was growing weary. Her legs were already shaking, ready to give way beneath her. Her lungs screamed as they were perpetually derived of oxygen and, of course, her ankle still ached.

The hall grew so narrow that, if Tea were to spread out both her arms, her fingertips would touch either side. She was close to the storage area. Unfortunately, Dark Necrofear was close to HER. She could almost feel the creature's deathly cold breath. Just a few more yards...almost there...

Tea cleared the hall...Happy Lover followed beside her...and Dark Necrofear advanced, moving mere inches away from her body. She raised a sharp arm and struck the brunette, hard. With a high yelp, Tea was sent flying. Her shoulder hit a wall and she crashed painfully to the ground.

Pain danced across her graceful form. Gasping, Tea pressed her back against the wall. She was afraid to move in case she had broken any bones. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing lightly in case any of her ribs had cracked.

To her relief, Happy Lover fluttered up beside her. She let her eyes flutter back open so that she could look at her. The little creature squeaked in concern and hrt body began to glow with golden light. The light was then transferred from the monster to its wielder. As soon as it made contact with her skin, Tea felt a wave of relief wash over her. The light closed cuts, healed any minor fractures, and scrubbed away bruises. Even her ankle stopped hurting.

"That's right..." Tea smiled despite the gravity of her situation. "...you're a healing monster."

Happy Lover's eyes sparkled in a bright smile. She burbled happily as Tea patted her head fondly. "Thank you..."

But the moment was short-lived. A queerly-shaped shadow fell upon the dancer and her fairy, making the warm glow of Happy Lover's form seem like a feeble flicker amid a sea of darkness. Happy Lover squeaked fearfully. Filled with dread, Tea turned her head to see what had approached them.

Her gaze locked with the heartless, black and gold eyes of their pursuer. Dark Necrofear hovered only three feet away from them. Although her appearance suggested something that, at one time, might have been vaguely human or elfin, not even the slightest vestige of human compassion was reflected in her bizarre features now. Still cradled in her arms, her doll gave another one of those awful laughs. Its misshapen head twitched oddly. It's eye glowed again, prepared to unleash an attack.

Bakura halted several yards behind his monster. His face was still contorted by that evil smile. "End of the line, my dear."

Dark Necrofear's eyes glowed warningly. Feeling her heart freeze in fear, Tea wrapped her arms protectively about her monster. Happy Lover whimpered and nuzzled against her. Tea ducked her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the end...

But no attack came. Instead, the brunette heard a clash of metal followed by a slight clattering sound. She frowned. Her heart fluttered. Hesitantly, she cracked an eye open to see what had occurred.

Clutching her marionette protectively to her armored chest, Dark Necrofear was crouched many yards away. She had been tackled by the monster that stood before her, wielding a crackling scepter. It had a bald head and blue skin, similar to Necrofear herself. This one, however, was clearly male. He was broad-chested and clothed in golden armor, red trousers, and flowing viridian sleeves. His eyes glowed a solid gold hue.

Tea's eyes narrowed as she racked her brain for the creature's identity. She thought he was the fiend monster, Slate Warrior. Bakura was the master of fiends aboard this vessel. But seeing as he was currently attacking her...the only other duelist who was known to use fiends had to be...

"Get a hold of yourself, Bakura!" Marik snapped as he stepped protectively in front of the dancer. His lilac eyes blazed toward the possessed man, who was currently scowling in annoyance.

Tea breathed in utter relief. She released her monster and got shakily to her feet. "Marik, you saved me...thank you."

The Egyptian's blonde hair bobbed as he nodded briefly. "Get to safety," he ordered. "I'll try to knock some sense into Bakura."

The girl hesitated for just a moment. She wanted to stay. She wanted to help him. But she didn't want to get in the way. Healing had always been her forte...and in this battle, the key was avoiding damage at all costs so that healing would not be necessary. She would only get in the way.

"Okay..." Tea squeezed her friend's shoulder briefly. "Be careful, Marik."

She then turned and took off, an eager Happy Lover in tow. As she ran, she heard a clatter of metal. The two fiends must have clashed, each striving to overpower the strength and will of the other.

Bakura's unnatural voice snarled, "Meddling fool!"

"We're not your enemies, Bakura!" Marik shouted back in an exasperated tone. "Try to think!"

There was no silence conducive to thinking. Instead, the sounds of grinding metal and strained growls continued.

As she ran, the dancer shut her eyes tightly and prayed that they would make it out of this alive...that ALL of them would make it out of this alive.

**Duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhn haha XD. In case anyone is wondering, no, Dark Necrofear is NOT the monster that Kaiba gave to Bakura earlier (cue ominous music again :). Hope you liked and please review!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE AVENGERS**


End file.
